


Fire Emblem: The Chosen Two

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Snakebit1995's Fire Emblem Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 49,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to Four Outsiders. After the events of the final chapter of Revelations the worlds of Fates and Awakening end up fused. With these worlds now struggling for a balance follow Soleil, daughter of Inigo and Morgan, as she teams up with her Cousin Ophelia and their friends to learn about their new home, but at the same time the two girls are barreling towards a dark destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

**This is a Sequal to Fates: The Four Outsiders, you should probably read that and Prince in the Making first to fully get the story but if you need cliff notes.**

**Morgan X Inigo = Blonde Soleil.**

**Owain X Severa = Red Head Ophelia.**

**Also in that there was a big event at the end that fused the worlds of Awakening and Fates, so yeah…that's a thing in this story.**

* * *

**A few hours after the end of Four Outsiders.**

**Morgan's POV**

"We've been gone a year but not much has changed." I said looking around town.

"I mean it's only been a year." Father said.

"I know but you don't even look that different." I said.

"Father if you are here, then who runs Plegia?" Owain asked.

"I didn't want the throne." He waved "So I passed it off to Aversa, she didn't want it so she gave it back to Gangrel."

"You really trust that guy?" Severa asked.

"He's surprisingly cooperative." Father noted "Well…it think it's cause his wife makes him play nice."

"Someone actually married Gangrel?" Inigo asked.

"Hehehe…" Father laughed to himself "Yeah."

"Who?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask you mother." He smirked as we walked through the castle gate "She should be out here somewhere…Lissa!"

"Robin." Mother smiled standing up "You're home, what happened-no way…"

"Hi Mom." I waved.

"You look well Mother." Owain smiled.

"You two!" she hugged us "I'm so glad you're safe, you've had me so worried."

"Sorry Mom." I frowned "I didn't mean to, it's a long story."

"Hang on right here there's someone you have to see." She scampered off.

"Oh yeah, that." Father laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked.

Mother walked back over holding a basket like object.

"I'd like you two to meet Owain." She said pulling back a blanket and showing a baby "This time's Owain."

"Wow it's my little big brother." I giggled.

"It's me." Owain pointed "How weird."

"You look just as dumb as you do now." Severa noted.

"You should be nicer to you husband." Inigo laughed.

"What?" Mother up "You two are married."

"I told you it's a long story." I sighed "Might as well rip the bandage off, Inigo and I are married too."

"Oh gods my babies are growing up!" Mother sobbed.

"Lissa calm down." Father sighed "This is embarrassing..."

I noticed Father was giving Inigo...the glare.

"Actually we have some people we want you to meet." I smiled "Soleil come here."

"What's up?" she walked over with Ophelia and smiling.

"This is my Mom and my Dad." I pointed "You're Grandparents."

"Haha…that's funny." Mother laughed "You referred to us as Grandparents, you're as silly as ever Morgan."

"No…this is my daughter Soleil." I said "And that's Ophelia, Owain and Severa's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." Soleil smiled.

"Are you chosen ones too?" Ophelia asked.

"They're just like them." Mother groaned "I'm barely twenty and I've got Grandkids…Robin hold me I think I'm gonna pass out."

"I think you four have a lot of explaining to do." Dad gave us…the look again.

"Where's Uncle Chrom?" Owain asked "We really need to talk to him about what's happened.

"Come on inside." Father said "He's probably on the throne."

"Severa!" a voice gasped "Is that you?!"

"Ugh." She groaned "I wasn't prepared yet."

"Where have you been?" Cordelia hugged her.

"Hello Mother." Severa groaned.

She tried her tough girl act at first, but she couldn't hide the way she loved that hug. Severa quickly introduced Ophelia.

"So this is where I get my blood red hair." Ophelia said.

"Wow she really does look like Caeldori." Soleil gasped "Their like twins."

* * *

**Later**

"You two have returned!" Uncle Chrom said hugging us "It's great to see you, I wish we could talk more but I need to know about the situation at the borders, Robin what happened."

"He did it." We all pointed at Owain.

"Hey don't throw me under the bus!"

We sat down for a meal, Uncle Chrom and Aunt Sully, my parents and Severa's parents were there. During dinner we explained all that had happened to us, the other world, Anankos, even how Hoshido, Nohr and Valla ended up here.

"You say these are peaceful kingdoms?" Chrom asked "I have no reason not to trust the two of you, Robin will you send word to the other Kingdoms, I believe we need to hold a meeting."

"I'll let them know."

"Can I trust the four of you to ask the Kings of these new kingdoms to meet with us?" he asked.

"Leave it to me." I nodded.

"Each Kingdom may send the ruler, and two escorts, no more." Uncle Chrom said "Chon'sin will be the location of our meeting, it's the closest thing we have to neutral land among the three major nations."

"Okay." I nodded.

Everyone dispersed and Father dispatched some runners to deliver messages to Plegia and Regna Ferox.

"Father I had a question." I said "When I was in the other world using Ignis hurt my hand a few times, but I could never figure out why."

"Hmm." He hummed "If I had to wager a guess, it was because you're mark is connected to Grima and he fed off the energy in this world, the lack of it there caused your hand to suck up the very bottom of the energy reserve and hurt your hand, it should be fine now that you're back here."

"Also I thought you should know Ophelia has the Mark as well." I said "It's in her eyes, it only appears sometimes though."

"What about Soleil?" he asked.

"She has a mark in her eyes too, but it's a Divine Dragon seal not a Fell mark, so you know if that means something."

"Sorry I can't say I do." He sighed.

"Okay…I should get moving, if I don't hurry the situation at the borders may get worse." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"You do mind if we stop a moment?" Inigo asked as we walked.

He, Soleil and I were going to the new continent to talk to the Three Kings. Inigo wanted us to stop in a village.

"Sure we can stop." I smiled.

We headed into the town.

"They should be here somewhere…Ah this is the house." He smiled knocking on a door "Hello."

"Just a second." A soft voice said "Coming."

I heard rattling and the door was opened by a woman with long pink hair.

"How can I help-YOU!" she gasped as she looked up "Inigo…is that you?"

"I'm home Mother, sorry if I worried you." He smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you." She cried hugging him "You don't know how worried I was, I was up for days when you first disappeared."

"I'm sorry Mother, may we come in?"

"Yes of course." She said "I'll get tea started."

"Don't Mother I'm afraid this will have to be a brief visit Morgan and I have an urgent message to deliver."

"You really have to go so soon?" she asked "You've barely been her two minuets."

"I have enough time to fill you in on where I've been though." He smiled.

"Hang on a second." Soleil walked up and grabbed Olivia's hands "You are just the most gorgeous creature ever."

"Umm…thank you?" Olivia shivered "Could you please not stare…I'm shy."

"Soleil let her go, you'll give her a heart attack." Inigo sighed.

"Umm who is this girl?" Olivia asked as I pried Soleil off her

"Mother this is Soleil." Inigo smiled "My and Morgan's daughter."

"Your…daughter?" she asked "I don't-."

"Phew it's a scorcher out there." A voice said opening the door "Olivia I'm back."

"Oh Donny!" she gasped walking over "Hurry in here we have guests."

Inigo's father rounded the corner, Donnel looked a tab older but the same.

"Hello Dad." Inigo smiled.

"What, son when'd you get back?" he asked.

"Take a seat I'll tell you the whole story." He said.

The two sat down and Inigo gave them the same tale about our time in the other world.

"Well you do look a lot like Inigo." Oliva said "I guess you are our granddaughter."

"Dad always said Grandma was cute but I never imagined you'd be this adorable." My daughter giggled "And you're shy too!"

"Soleil stop it you're being creepy." I said.

"Sorry Mom."

"I'd love to stay and talk more but we really must be going." Inigo told them "I'll visit again soon I promise."

"Okay" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek "Be careful."

"I will, Love you Mother, you too Father."

"Bye." I waved.

* * *

**Later**

"A Summit?" Ryoma asked.

"A meeting of the three of us and the three Kingdoms of this Land?" Xander asked.

"We have to go." Lord Corrin said "We know almost nothing about this world and the people in all the lands are growing restless, this will let us get to know each other and hopefully be a sing of good will that can dissuade fear by the people."

"I agree with Corrin." King Ryoma nodded.

"Very well then Nohr will attend as well." King Xander said "But how do we go about getting to this Chon'sin place?"

"You guys don't have to worry leave that to me." I smiled "You just select your escorts and prepare, the meeting will take place in one week, the ride will take a bit so we'll elave in two days."

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"A whole new world to play in isn't this great!" Selkie cheered.

"In the end we had that tearful goodbye for nothing." I laughed.

"I guess fate was looking out for all of us." Velouria smiled "Uniting our world with your parents world…"

"Still this other Kingdoms, can we trust them" Nina asked "I mean what's to say they won't just turn on us and steal our land."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said "I met one of the rules, Chorm my Mom's uncle, seemed like a real nice guy…oh and you guys should have seen my Grandparents, both my Grandmas are such cuties!"

"Well…if this world had a whole new crop of men…oh this could get fun." Nina heaved.

"Oh here you girls are." Forrest said walking over.

"Oh hey Forrest, we were just chatting about the new world." Selkie said.

"Oh, well I for one am looking forward to all the new fabrics here." He smiled "I wonder what the style in these lands are."

"I don't know I've only seen the Haildom of Ylisse and it looked pretty similar to Nohr in style, maybe a little more old school." I told him.

"I just hope there's not another big war." Dwyer sighed as he and a bunch of the others walked up "It'll end up messy."

"Another war will be so loud…my naps." Mitama sighed.

"Yeah but Dad and Uncle Xander swore to work for peace." Shino said "I doubt they'd fight a new enemy so soon after that promise."

"We just have to have faith." Caeldori said "That the best will be done."

"Oh Caeldori!" I gasped "You wouldn't believe it but I met Ophelia's Grandmother and she looked just like you."

"Really."

"Yeah, and I think I saw a woman on the castle ground who looked like Rhajat." I added.

"Wahoo…a twin." Rhajat deadpanned.

"I don't know you guys." I looked at the sky "I think this world's a whole new land of opportunities for us."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So here we go, a whole new series of Fire Emblem tales, this time by me and not based off a playthrough of the games!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Summit

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"This is Chon'sin." I said "A land of swordsman, now that I look at it…it's kinda like Hoshido-lite."

I had escorted the Thee royals from the other world this far, they each had two aids. Ryoma brought Takumi and Camilla along, Xander had Leo and Peri with him, and Lord Corrin brought Jakob and Flora with him.

"Okay this is the meeting hall, I can't go in with you." I said showing them my Brand "But my Uncle Chrom should already be here, he'll be the man with the blue hair and a mark like this on this shoulder."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"You're early Chrom." Say'ri smiled at us as she took a seat "I'm afraid you'll have ot deal with me as the moderator, Lady Tiki is in meditation."

"It's fine Say'ri, I trust you to be impartial enough." Chrom smiled.

I heard the door open and footsteps followed.

"It seems our first guests are here Milord." Frederick said.

A group of nine people entered the room, the first was a tall man with short but neat blonde hair, with him was a girl who reminded me of Lissa but had a more…dark aura about her, and a boy who bore a similar face and longer blonde hair.

The next man was taller, was wearing red armor, and had brown hair like a lion's mane. With him was a younger boy with dirty blonde hair tied into a pony tail and a curvy woman with long lavender hair.

The last one to enter was a boy with messy blue hair wearing shiny armor and a cape. With him was a butler like man and a maid with blue hair.

_His aids are his wait staff?_

"Welcome please take a seat." Say'ri said "We'll do introductions in a bit when our last two guests arrive."

We were all quiet for a bit, the other side mumbled and whispered to each other for a bit, the young boy with the blue hair was looking m over.

"Excuse me." He said "Do you know a girl named Morgana?"

"I can't say I do." I shook my head "I have a daughter named Morgan."

"Oh right that's her real name." he sighed "I forget sometimes, she used to be one of my retainers. My name is Corrin."

"Oh you're Corrin." I smiled "My daughter has told me a lot about you."

"Move it oaf!" a female voice yelled "We're already late!"

"Stop pushing!"

Flavia threw the door opened, she was accompanied by Basilio and Lon'qu. She walked over and took her seat at the table.

"Sorry we're late Chrom." She said "The Oaf had to stop for a potty break."

"Hehe." Lon'qu snickered as Basilio looked ready to rip Flavia's head off.

"It's not important we're still waiting for Gangrel anyway." Chrom shrugged.

Everyone in the room appeared to be studying each other for a bit, the new people trying to work out whether to trust us or not.

"Alright come on!" I heard a voice yelled yanking a chair out and taking a seat "Let's get this damn thing over with so I can go home."

"You're as charming as ever Gangrel." Chrom sighed.

"Watch it." The red haired man growled.

"G-G-Gangrel, be nice."

"Yes dear." He grumbled at Emmeryn.

Gangrel was the last to arrive with him were his aid Aversa and his wife, Emmeryn. I remember Chrom not being happy about Emmeryn marrying Gangrel, but even with her handicaps she was pretty clear how she felt and Chrom backed off on his opposition, that and we figured if someone could keep Gangrel sane it was probably her.

"Well then it seems all parties are present." Say'ri said "I'm sure we all have many questions but why don't we begin with simple introductions, we'll start at my right and go around from there."

"I guess that means we're first." Flavia said "I'm Flavia, reigning Khan of Regna Ferox, the northern country. The Oaf is Basilio, the other Khan, the guy with the sword is Lon'qu."

"Wow that's a sharp sword there." The girl with the blue hair said "I bet it's got a lot of blood on it."

"Get away from me woman." Lon'qu growled.

"I don't like you attitude very much." The girl glared "Maybe you'll be the first one I kill in this world."

"I told you to get away." The man hissed "You…testing my patience."

"Lon'qu knock it off." Flavia said "You'll cause an damn incident before we even start."

"Fine…"

"Don't mind him." Flavia said "He's afraid of women."

"Tsk…" Lon'qu hissed.

"Okay, moving on." Say'ri gestured.

We moved to the man with the blonde hair.

"My name is Xander, I am ruler of the Kingdom of Nohr." He said "I'd give you a geographic idea but I've got no clue where we are."

"It's alright we know." Say'ri said.

"This is my brother Leo and the woman." He shot a glare at Lon'qu "Is my wife Peri, queen of Nohr."

"Oh smooth move Lon'qu." I laughed.

"Ugh…" the man grumbled and looked away.

"Next?"

We moved on to the man with the red armor.

"I am Ryoma, King of Hoshido, neighbor of Nohr." The man explained "With me are my younger brother Takumi and my wife Camilla."

"Let's all play nice now." The woman smiled.

"What am I the only one who didn't bring his spouse?" Chrom asked.

"Well you brought Frederick, that's a close second." I laughed.

"And you young sir?" Say'ri pointed.

"My name is Corrin, I'm King of a place called Valla, we're just reforming after a long time." He explained "This is Jakob and that is Flora."

"I ask that you all show milord the utmost respect." Jakob said.

"Then I must ask you do the same." Frederick said staring the man down.

"Now, now." Say'ri said.

"My turn." Gangrel said "I'm Gangrel, King of Plegia, the desert country to the west of Ylisse. The tan one is Aversa and the other one's Emmeryn, my wife and his sister."

"A fact you seem to remind me of every time we speak." Chrom sighed.

"I just love the look it puts on your face." Gangrel smirked.

"Please introduce yourself." Say'ri said.

"I'm Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, this is Frederick and that is Robin, you are familiar with his children Owain and Morgan."

"And finally I am Say'ri." The woman explained "I rule the land of Chon'sin, which you are in now, I will serve as your moderator and I expect all of you to be respectful."

"I think we need to start with a map so we all have an idea who's where." Chrom said "Robin."

"Okay, this is a map of are world. Here." I pointed "What was the South Seas is now home to the three lands form the other world."

I used a pen to drawn them in "Would you mind drawing your own borders on here so we can have an idea of who is bordering who."

Xander took the pen and drew a line to indicate the border of Nohr and Hoshido as well as Valla. What used to be Ylisse's southern sea was now a joint border with Hoshido and Nohr, Valla was off to the south. Nohr took the western area which left them bordering Plegia.

"Okay now I've got a good idea of what's what." I nodded.

"Then shall we discuss the real issue?" Flavia asked "Should we be worrying about an invasions?"

"She's right." Gangrel said "The people were already chewing at my throat for taking the throne back and now they wanna know why countries are falling out of the sky and if I'm gonna end up dragging them into a war again?"

"We've recently reached a peace agreement between our two lands after a generation long war." Ryoma said "If fighting is avoidable that would be preferred."

"I concur." Xander nodded.

"I worked a long time to get peace in our land." Corrin said "I'm not throwing all that work away just because we've moved to a new location."

"Good it's only been a year and a half since the Grim incident and I prefer to not have another Valmese war." Chrom said.

"Are you sure this is wise Milord?" Frederick asked "We know little about these people, perhaps their talks of peace are only a ruse to get us to lower our defenses."

"You're too wary Frederick." I said "If those four trust them I see no reason to doubt."

"Do you doubt my liege?" Jakob asked.

"Only expressing an appropriate amount of doubt." Frederick said "After all he is quite young and he admitted his nation is small similar circumstances have triggered wars in the past."

"You should watch how you speak to him." The butler said reaching back.

"Frederick!"

I jumped up and used my magic to block the maid.

_The air is so cold!_

Next to me Frederick had his lance out and had blocked a dagger from the butler.

"Are we gonna fight!" Peri cheered "This'll be so exciting!"

"Yeah now it's getting interesting!" Gangrel laughed

"Hmph…" Lon'qu had his hand on his sword ready to strike.

"Jakob!" Corrin yelled "I appreciate your concern but I can speak form myself. We were making progress please sit down."

"Yes milord, I apologize for the outburst."

The maid blinked a few times and jumped back.

"Aww boo." The Queen of Nohr pouted.

"Peri shape up or I'm taking you outside." Leo said.

"It would have been strange without at least a little confrontation." Chrom said "Let's get to work on some sort of alliance pact."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Letter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

Rumors from the Summit were that the six nations became allies and people from Hoshido, Nohr and Valla planned to trade with Ylisse, Ferox and Plegia.

Today though my friends were making their first trip into Ylisse and I was showing them around.

"Wow you guys really are princesses in a castle." Velouria said walking around.

"Your Mom is a Princess too." I laughed.

"Well yeah but…" Velouria sighed as we crossed into the castle grounds.

I showed the girls around, when we passed by the training ground I thought Nina might pass out.

"Hey?" Velouria pointed "Is that Rhajat?"

I looked over and saw a woman dressed in skimpy clothing walking by, her hips swayed with each step…she was a knock out.

"Hmm?" the woman looked at them "What are you worms staring at?"

"Oh sorry." I said "You just look like someone we know."

"This is why I hate coming down here." She rolled her eyes and wandered off "Always staring…?"

"Hmm?!" Selkie perked up and ran off "I smell rabbit!"

"Should we go after her?" Nina asked.

"Selkie is best not left to wander." Ophelia noted.

"Right!" we all nodded and ran after her.

We got around a corner and started hearing screaming.

_What did she do._

"Sit still!" a girl yelled.

"Get her off she's gonna eat me!" a man cried.

"I can't pull her off if you don't sit still Yarne!" the girl told him.

"GRRR!" Selkie growled.

"Selkie stop it!" I yelled.

"Look at it, I caught a huge rabbit." She said chewing on the man's ear.

This guy had fir and very long ears but he was not a rabbit.

"Down girl." Nina pulled Selkie off.

"Sorry about our friend." I sighed "She's feral."

"I am not!"

"Whoa." The girl gasped "You look a lot like Inigo, like a girl version of him, doesn't she Yarne."

"I'm not talking to those crazy people." the rabbit man cried behind a tree "I saw my life fading away…"

"Ignore him he's terrified of…well…everything." The girl sighed "My name is Nah."

"I'm Solei." I smiled "You were saying something about Inigo?"

"Oh you just look kinda like him." She said "He's a friend of mine."

"I probably look like him because he's my dad." I laughed.

"Real funny." The girl smirked.

"Soleil there you are." Mother walked up "I actually need you for something."

"What's up Mom?" I asked.

"Huh…wait is she serious about being Inigo's kid?" Nah yelled.

"What's the world coming too!" Yarne cried "Frsrt we come back in time, now countries are falling from the sky and now this too…my heart, can't take it."

"Nah, Yarne?" Mom said hugging the girl "It's great to see you guys, we've got so much to catch up on but we can do that later. Listen Soleil I need you to deliver a letter for me."

"Why can't you just use a regular courier?" I asked "Why do I have to do it."

"Because it will be a good way for you and your friends to get the lay of this land." She said "That and I'm your mother and I told you to."

"Fine…you guys wanna come?" I asked.

"I guess." Nina groaned.

"A most exciting quest!" Ophelia cheered.

"Will there be shiny things?" Velouria asked.

"A chance to go out a play, sign me up!" Selkie cheered.

"Wonderful." Mother smiled "You'll be going to a place called Wyvern Valley."

* * *

**Later**

"Boy…this sure is exciting." Dwyer sighed.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Well you guys were going on a trip so you should have an escort." He said "Especially since you and Ophelia are princesses, you should have your retainers with you."

"I've got those three." I pointed at Nina, Selkie and Velouria.

"Royals have two retainers." He said "Velouria and Selkie for Ophelia, so that means me and Nina are yours."

"Like I'd be a retainer to her." Nina scoffed.

"Let's all be nice to one another." Dwyer sighed "My Dad served Lord Corrin with you mother so it's only fitting that I be your retainer."

"Whatever it's fine, let's pick up the pace we have to get to the ports so we can take a boat to Wyvern Valley." I said.

"I wish we didn't have to go north for this." Velouria sighed "My winter coat's not in and I'm cold."

"Yeah it is a tad chilly." I said.

"Jack Frost nips at our noses." Ophelia giggled.

"Umm guys?" Selkie stopped "What's that?"

I looked up and we were face to face with a huge wall.

"Uhh…wow." I gulped "That's a big wall."

"How do we get around it?" Nina asked.

"Halt!" a voice yelled.

I looked up at the top of the wall and saw a group of soldiers.

"State your business."

"We're on a quest to deliver a most important letter." Ophelia told him.

"You look foreign." He said looking at the others "You must be from the new lands…I can't let you pass."

"What the hell!" Nina yelled.

"We still don't fully trust you letting you by could spell disaster." The man said.

"Enough of this!" a female voice said "You will let them pass!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the solder said "We'll open the gate right away!"

"That was close, I'd have hated to start a fight." Dwyer sighed.

There was some rattling and the iron gate rose open.

"Apologies for those men." A woman walked up, she had an older face, long brown hair and-.

"Ears!" Selkie yelled.

"Hmm…oh these." The woman touched her ears which had hair wrapped around them "Yes I am a Taguel, from the smell of you you've already met my son."

"Oh you mean that guy who spent the whole conversation cowering behind the tree?" Velouria asked.

"Haa…yes that's Yarne." She said "My name is Panne, you said something about a letter?"

"Right we've gotta get to the Port so we can catch a boat to a place called Wyvern Valley." I said.

"I see." She hummed "Well that's fine I can escort you, though the port will be crowded since the Summit just ended and Lady Flavia will be returning shortly."

We followed the rabbit woman into the country, Ferox was cold and snowy. Panne explained that in this country might makes right so people settle things with their fists rather than talking which is why the soldier was rather confrontational.

She asked who we were and I explained our story, she was pleased to hear that Mom and the others were okay and like that Nah girl commented that I looked like Dad.

"You know Olivia is originally from Ferox." Panne said as we walked into the port "She used to work here as a dancer."

"This place is busy." Velouria said as people moved things around the port.

"It's been like this for a few years now since the Valmese War." She explained.

A boat docked in the boat and most people stopped what they were doing to pay attention to it.

"What timing it seems the Khans are back." Panna noted.

"Khans?" we asked.

"The rulers here." She said "They fight for power, currently Khan Flavia is in power."

The crowd parted to make way for a dark skinned woman with blonde hair, she was accompanied by a large black man and a skinnier man who looked like he took things far too seriously.

"How did things go?" Panna asked as they passed by us.

"Good enough." The woman shrugged "You're husband nearly killed the Queen of Nohr but otherwise it was fine."

"Dear?" Panne looked at the skinny man.

"She started it." He grumbled.

"Well we should grab out ride." I said "Come on guys if we miss the boat it'll be bad."

"Best of luck in the Valley." Panne smiled "Watch out for the wyverns they get a little bite happy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Wyvern Valley

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

After a small boat ride we docked across the sea and kept up our little trip to Wyvern Valley. We still had a ways to go so we thought it be best to set up camp for the night.

"I got the sticks you asked for." Velouria said dumping the pile of twigs on the ground.

"Great!" I smiled "So Uhh…anyone know how to start a fire?"

"Nope." "Nu uh." "No." "Sorry."

"Oh fantastic." I sighed "We'll all freeze to death overnight."

"See it is a good thing I came along." Dwyer sighed "Leave it to me."

Dwyer assembled the sticks and snapped his fingers, a puff of red flame came out and ignited the wood, starting up a small fire for us to stay warm by.

"Wow Dwyer that was amazing." I smiled.

"Really? For me it's just natural." He shrugged "I mean my mom is a member of the Flame Tribe so fire magic is just normal for me. Now that we have a fire I'll boil some water for tea if you want…or we can do coffee if you prefer?"

"Tea would be great, thank you Dwyer."

* * *

**Later**

"Wow look at all the Wyverns." Selkie said "I wonder if they'll let us ride them!"

"I doubt it they're wild Wyverns." Nina said "Good luck even getting close to one without it attacking you."

"Are there even people here?" I asked "I mean we're supposed to be delivering a letter but I don't see any other humans around."

"I can smell someone." Velouria said "There are more than just Wyverns here."

"Hmm?" Ophelia stared off "My blood boils with a killing intent."

"Huh?"

"Watch out!" Dwyer stepped in front of my with a dagger and block a sword "You're attacking Lady Soleil…I can't allow that."

"We don't take kindly to poachers here." A woman with long blue hair said "Leave, this is your only warning."

"Look we're just here to-."

"No excuses!" the woman changed her pose "Be gone!"

_I wasn't looking for a fight but I don't think we have a choice._

"RAAAA!"

"WHOA!" we all jumped back and avoided an axe as a man riding a Wyvern landed and attacked from above.

"More poachers." He glared from under his mask.

"A mask." Nina smirked "How mysterious…I think I'll take this guy on myself."

"I'll knock him right off that Wyvern and ride it myself." Selkie giggled.

"GRR!" Velouria growled at the man.

"Up Minerva!" the man told his Wyvern and they flew off.

"You're not going anywhere." Nina said chasing after him.

"RAAAOOO! Selkie and Velouria transformed and ran off with her.

"I guess we'll have to deal with this girl." I said turning around.

"Most glorious battle." Ophelia said.

"Do I have to?" Dwyer asked.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Sit still and let me shoot you down." I said aiming my bow "Hya!"

The masked man smacked my arrows away before circling above us and dive-bombing to attack.

"RAAHH!" Velouria stomped over and tried to punch the mini-dragon only for it to duke her bite her arm.

"GRR!" Selkie charged over and kicked the lizard.

_Perfect._

I charged up an arrow **"Vengeance Shot!"**

I fired a magic arrow at the man but he swatted it away with his axe like it was nothing.

"I am Gerome." The man said "Master of Wyvern Valley, I will not tolerate poachers of any kind. You've made your choice!"

He and his lizard flew forward **"Embrace your fate!"**

His Axe cracked the very ground, the three of us backed off, this guy is incredibly powerful.

"Quit running, I'm going to teach you what I do with poachers."

"We're not fricken poachers." I hissed.

"Ohh shiny." Velouria said "Wyvern scales."

"You're not helping." I hissed "HRRAAA!"

The man flew into the air and avoided a flurry of arrows.

_This guy's no joke._

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

" **Missiletainn!"**

Ophelia waved her hand and sent off a gust of wind. The woman stepped around it and ran at us.

"Not that blasted name again." she mumbled.

"Step back." Dwyer threw his dagger "Let's just get this over with!"

The woman blocked his attack and never stopped running.

"I cannot let you harm this place." she said swinging me and forcing me to block.

"Won't you just listen we're not here for the Wyverns!" I said.

"I see, so you're here for me instead." She slashed me back.

"I don't even know who you are!" I yelled backing up and blocking her attacks.

I charged my sword up and slashed the air **"Ignis Wave!"**

"What?!" the woman blocked my shockwave of flame but it left her open.

" **Ignis Uppercut!"** Ophelia appeared and punched the woman with a flaming fist, making her slid back.

"Your wrist." The woman gasped.

" **Fire Slap!"**

Dwyer smacked the woman on the back, dropping her to the ground with his strength.

"Good it's over…you know you've got a lot of nerve attacking us like that." The boy sighed.

"Now would you just listen?" I asked.

"That mark on your friends arm?" the woman asked "Where did she get that?"

"You mean this?" Ophelia asked "Father said it was a family crest and it ran in our bloodline, Soleil has one too."

"Just who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Soleil." I said "That's my cousin Ophelia, we were asked to deliver a letter to someone named Lucina in Wyvern Valley."

"Ha…Hahaha." The girl started laughed "Well this is embarrassing, I'm Lucina."

"Huh." I groaned.

"I'm so sorry about that, we've had troubles with some poachers taking the Wyvern's scales lately." Lucina said standing up "I misjudged you, we can talk more in a bit, but first we have to go make sure my boyfriend doesn't kill your friends."

Lucina got up and ran off in the direction Nina and the animal girls had gone.

_Whoever this girl is…she's cute._

We followed her and found the man who rode the Wyvern swinging his axe to back the girls up.

"Selkie!" Velouria grabbed the Wyvern by the neck "Now!"

"Just like Mom taught me…" her eyes went dark **"Lethality!"**

"Minerva!"

The jumped off and stood in front of his Wyvern and blocked Selkie from attacking it, instead she bit down on his arm.

"GAAH!"

"Gerome!"

"Guys stop!" I yelled "It was just a misunderstanding."

Selkie let go and transformed back, the masked man's arm was bleeding pretty bad.

"Dwyer can you help him?" I asked.

"Of course Lady Soleil I'll go right away." He nodded.

_I hope we didn't screw this up big time._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. The One Chosen By Darkness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bols is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"He should be fine now." Dwyer sighed as he finished healing Gerome "Still that was a close one, he could of lost an arm."

"Selkie what were you thinking!" I yelled "We came here to find someone and you're going off attacking locals like that. It was fine to defend yourself but trying to chew someone's arm off is too much."

"She just forgot the true extent of her power is all." Ophelia smiled.

"My Mom's a ninja." Selkie pouted "Attacking vital points is what she trained me to do, quick and precise strikes."

"Well all's forgiven." Lucina smiled.

"She nearly chewed my arm off." Gerome sighed "UGH!"

"I said all's forgiven." Lucian elbowed him in the stomach "I mean we attacked first, right dear."

"Fine." The blonde haired man sighed.

"So." Lucina said "The letter."

"Oh here you go." I handed it to her.

She opened it up and skimmed it.

"So what's it say?" Selkie asked.

"You're being rude." Velouria scolded.

"Just some information about the land that fell from the sky." Lucina hummed "what's this at the end, ha!"

"What?" Gerome asked.

"The other's they've come back!" she smiled "Owain and Morgan, Inigo and Severa too!"

"You guys know our parents?" I asked.

"Your parents?" Gerome looked at us.

"Yeah, Inigo and Moran are my Mom and Dad." I said.

"I'm Ophelia Dusk." My cousin curtsied "Daughter of Owain and Severa, champion of justice and ruler of darkness."

"Yeah you're Owain's kid alright." Lucina nodded.

"How do you guys know them?" Nina asked.

"Well there my cousins." Lucina said sitting down.

"What!" I gasped.

"I guess you don't know the truth about me." Lucina said opening the door to her house "I'm from the future like, them, so is Gerome. My Parents are the rulers of Ylisse."

"So that Chrom guy is your Dad?" I asked.

"Yes he is." Lucina nodded.

"So if you're some big shot princess why don't you live in the castle?" Nina asked.

"Well after the war with Grima things settled down." The older girl explained "The real me exists in this world, if I had stayed at my father's side…people would have made assumptions, it was best for me to just step out of the spotlight, luckily Gerome was coming here so I had a nice place to spend time."

"Stepping away from being a Princess." Velouria said "I'm not sure I could do it myself."

"No offense but you barely qualify as a major royal." Nina said "I mean like for you to take over, Ryoma, Shiro, Takumi, Kiragi and you're Mom would all have to bite it."

"Thanks…" Velouria growled.

"Don't worry you're odds are better than mine." Lucina smiled "I'm a princess who can't even take the throne anymore."

"You know hanging out with all these royals has me feeling left out." Selkie frowned.

"I know what you mean." Nina nodded.

"Yeah…" Dwyer sighed.

"Shut up your Mom's the daughter of the Flame Tribe chieftain." Nina said "You a pseudo-royal."

"Well we delivered the letter so we should head home." I said.

"It's late." Lucina said "stay here for the night and we can all head back to Ylisse in the morning."

"We?" I asked.

"The letter is asking Gerome and I to come to the castle." She explained "So we'll pack to leave in the morning."

* * *

**Lucina's POV**

"I wonder why they want us in the castle?" Gerome said.

"Yeah…" I looked at the sleeping girls "I've been wondering that too."

I looked at the letter again.

_Dear Lucina._

_It's me Morgan! Me and the others are finally home, I bet you heard about the countries falling from the sky, man we have a ton to catch up on, but first my Dad needs to see us and a few of the others from the future, I'm not even sure what it's about._

_Whatever I'll see you soon!_

_PS: Two of the girls delivering this letter are mine and Owain's daughters, it's a long story I'll explain in person, just do me a favor and take a look at their eyes, Ophelia, the one with the red hair, has the Fell Mark in her eyes, I want your opinion on it. I only ask because my daughter, Soleil has the Divine Dragon Mark in her eyes, and both have the brand of the Exalt._

_See you soon._

_Your Favorite (Or at least I should be) cousin Morgan._

"Hmm…" I mumbled looking at the sleeping girls "Mark in the eyes…?"

I looked at Ophelia, she was asleep but her face, there was a disturbing smile on it.

* * *

**?'s POV  
**

"Messing with Space and Time…" I smirked "What a bunch of fools."

I pulled myself up the cliff "What a bunch of fools, I'm not done…you'll regret you meddling in my last rise to power, still I won't be able to do this alone, especially if they have new allies from Anankos' world. Perhaps I need to get a few allies myself, a few good Risen should suffice. Now then, who to assemble for my little army this time?"

"Still before I can do that I'll need my body back…this sensation of power." I tapped my fingers "I bet the fool will be gullible enough, the promise of power worked for Validar, I bet it will work for her too…"

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Hear me Ophelia…"

"Who's there?" I looked around.

"You will heed my call."

I looked over my shoulder "Why should I listen to you."

"Because I can give you power." The voice said "It's your destiny of your chosen blood."

"I'm listening." I smiled "My destiny is power, if you can deliver on that I can deliver for you."

"Good, Good." The voice laughed "Go to the Library in the Castle of Ylisse, find the leather bond book with the purple cover and the black spine, it will have the image of a dragon on the front, read it and all will be clear."

"Very well…" I smiled.

"As a sigh on my faith in you I'll bestow upon you a fraction of my power."

A figure cloaked in black appeared and grabbed my face with one hand.

"Ha…ha!" I gasped as I felt a power flowing into me and my eyes.

"Seek the book and then me, and the power of destruction will be at your fingertips."

He suddenly disappeared and I kneeled there, my fingers digging into my face.

"ha…ha…" I felt a great dark power in my soul "YES! KAHAHAHA! This is power! The Destiny I was chosen for!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Darkness Encroaching

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"It's good to be back." Lucina smiled as we entered the castle grounds "Well we'll see you guys around I'm sure, bye."

"Bye." We waved as Lucina and Gerome walked off.

"Hey Ophelia?" I turned "Are you sick or something?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"It's just that you were awfully quiet on the trip back is all." I shrugged "Just checking up on you."

"Great you kids are back." Mom smiled walking up "Soleil, Ophelia I actually need you to come with me."

"Sure how come?" I asked.

"The letter I had you deliver was to get Lucina to come here for a meeting." She explained "Your Grandfather is holding it and he said you two need to be there, it'll be a good chance for you to meet some more of my friends."

"Lead the way Auntie!" Ophelia smiled.

Mom led us inside to a meeting hall, there were a group of people gathered around, Uncle Owain and Aunt Severa, Mom and Dad, Lucina and Gerome as well as that girl Nah and Yarne. Chrom was there as well. There was one other person there, a woman with short blue hair and a rough look about her, she was seated next to Lucina.

"This is everyone who showed up?" Grandfather said walking in.

"Laurent is still in Rosanne." The blue haired girl said "He responded say he couldn't come right now, and Brady and Noire are still being tracked down."

"It seems Cynthia had just left on scouting mission with her father." Mom explained taking a seat "Apparently their being shown around Nohr and Hoshido to get a lay of the land."

"Was it a smart idea to send them?" Aunt Severa asked "I mean if they get shown around by the ninjas than they'll run into Saizo and…Saizo."

"Oh…well they can deal with that issue when the time comes." Mother laughed.

"Uncle." Lucina said "For what reason did you need to see us?"

"Well something's come up that I think you all have a vested interest in." He explained.

He took his hands out of his cloak and placed it on the table.

"You're hand?" Nah said "What's the point, you called us here to show us your hand?"

"No, I called you here to show you what's on my hand." He said "Look again."

There was a strange purple pattern on Grandpa's hand, it felt dark and it felt like it was staring at me.

"The Mark of Grima." Gerome tapped his foot.

"I'm still not following." The short haired girl said.

"Kjelle." Lucina looked at her "Uncle's mark disappeared after the war remember, if it's back now…"

"Oh crap this is bad!" Yarne ducked under the able "Like really bad!"

"Why would it come back now of all times?" Chrom crossed his hands over his mouth.

"Umm…what?" I raised my hand "I'm still lost."

"After we defeated Grima Uncle's mark disappeared." Lucina explained "He has a direct link to the Fell Dragon, if his mark is back…"

"He must be too." Dad said "This isn't good."

"But he's dead." Mom said "Dead things don't usually come back to life."

"I'd wager your realm hopping hand an effect on it." He said looked at Mom.

"I suppose that makes sense." She sighed.

"Him again…" Uncle Owain had his hand gripping the table "Not this time."

"Owain." Severa looked at him "Relax."

"There's always the chance it's nothing." Grandpa Robin said putting his hand back in his pockets "I just figured you'd all like to know and keep an eye out, Morgan is right, things don't come back from the dead without some serious magic, so for now we'll just be precautious, you're dismissed."

"Lucina." Chrom said "Till this matter is resolved I'd like to request you stay in Ylisse."

"Of course Father, I'll help however I can."

"Soleil, Ophelia come with me." Grandfather waved "I need to check something."

We got up and walked to his office.

"Okay, Soleil you wait here." He said at the door "Ophelia goes first."

"First for what?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled "It'll only take a second."

I leaned on the wall and watched people walk by, lots of cute girls around the castle. Unfortunately I was snapped out of my gaze when Ophelia stepped out.

"You're up." She smiled "I'm going to library."

_That was short…I'm surprised she didn't monologue about going to study wondrous tomes or something._

"What do you need me to do?" I asked walking in to Robin's office.

"Just take a seat." He said writing something down before handing me a small crystal "Okay, now Ignis it."

"Huh?"

"Use Ignis on the crystal." He said "That's all I need you to do."

"Okay." I shrugged focusing "HA!"

A small flame popped up and I noticed Grandfather staring at me, right into my eyes.

"Perfect that's it." He smiled "You can go."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked at my results "One purple and one white, different eyes."

That wasn't what boggled me the most, the Ingis test I used to get their mark to show, Soleil's test was much shorter, and her crystal turned a calm indigo…but Ophelia.

I looked at the shards on my desk "Five test, and she shattered all five crystals. How is that possible? All of them turned dark purple and burst."

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Dammit." I hissed looking at the shelves "This place is massive, it'll take me months to find that book."

_I need it…I have to get the book, once I have it I can bring Him back and once I do…_

"I'll kill him and take his dark power for myself!" I laughed "The sweet embrace of the dark, it sends shivers down my spine!"

"Huh?" I sharply turned my head.

_Must have gotten a little too worked up, now I'm hearing things._

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Hmm…" I looked down from the top of the bookcase "Seems skipping out on Cynthia was a good idea, just what's going on with this kid?

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time We'll go Hang out in Hoshido for a bit.**

**Till Next**

 


	7. Scout

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

"How come I have to come with you guys for this?" I asked.

"Cause they wanted a royal around when the scout shows of from that new place." Asugi explained.

"Asugi." Saizo shot him a look "Don't speak to the Prince so casually."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

_Sometimes those two get along but other times they just fight, weird._

"You don't have to bother, I'm still not used to all the Prince stuff myself." I sighed "You really should have taken Kiragi for something like this."

"He's busy preparing for his trip to Ylisse." Saizo told me "The political climate is a little choppy right now so we have to take these opportunities when we can."

"Wow I never you that you were so politically conscious." Asugi snickered.

"Our guest is here." Saizo pointed up as a Pegasus circled above us before landing.

It slowly descended from the heavens and galloped to a stop, on it's back was a girl in a light pink armor, she had long orange hair tied into pigtails, she looked really gallant on her horse. She looked down at us all serious like before hopping off her horse, walking over too us and…

"WAH!" she tripped over her own two feet and face planted.

"And she looked so cool before that." I sighed.

"I'm okay!" the girl jumped up "That happens all the time!"

_That's not a good thing…_

"Hello people of Hoshido, did I say that right?" she asked and we nodded "I am Cynthia, Lieutenant Pegasus scout with the Ylissean Army."

"We were expecting two of you." Saizo told her.

"Daddy, I mean Chief Scout Gaius had an emergency to take care of and sent me on alone." She pouted before looking at Asugi "Daddy?!"

"Huh?"

"Daddy how did you get ahead of me, I thought you said you had to help Prince Chrom with something." The girl said walking up to him "And did you dye your hair?"

"I think you're confusing me with someone else." Asugi said.

"No, I can smell the sugar on your breath." She said "You're even dressed just like My Daddy."

"My name's Asugi." The boy said losing his patience "I ain't your Daddy."

"Sure…" Cynthia rubbed her chin "Can't fool me Daddy, those are just the letters for your name all scrambled around, this isn't my first day at the Pegasus ranch you know."

"Seriously he's not your Dad." I said.

"Hmm…" Cynthia looked suspiciously at us "I'll have to do a sure fire test, something only Daddy would know…That's it!"

The girl pointed as if making an accusation.

"Before I left on this mission you gave me some Candy Daddy." She pointed "Now what did oyu give me."

"This is taking too long." Saizo sighed.

"Uhh…" Asugi looked at her "Black Liquorish?"

"Yuck." Cynthia jumped back "You mustn't be Daddy no way he'd give a gross candy like that as an answer."

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a box "The real answer was, Honey Peanut Brittle!"

"Ohh~" Asugi looked into the box "Looks good."

He started heaving over the box "You're Pop's got good taste!"

"Enough of this." Saizo grabbed the boy by the hair and stood before Cynthia "I am Saizo, retainer to King Ryoma, let's get our tour started."

"Yeah let's go!" Cynthia cheered "I'm looking forward to seeing lot's of places!"

* * *

**Later**

"Over that way is the fire fields." Saizo pointed "A place of high volcanic activity, I'd suggest you steer clear of it."

"I can see how it can make for dangerous travel." Cynthia nodded "I'll make note for them to steer clear."

_Weird before I thought this girl was a total scatterbrained airhead but once we started the tour she's been taking notes and making good observations…_

"And lastly to the east of it is the Bottomless Canyon." Saizo said "Or what's left of it, most of that was smashed apart when the portal opened."

"I see." Cynthia nodded "I hope no one was injured."

"It was a mostly painless trip." I reassured her "Not that falling from the sky and all that is really good."

"This trip was really exciting." Cynthia smiled "But could you take me to the capital now, I'm supposed to be bringing back some members of your Royal Family for a tour of my home."

We led her into the main capital. She was pretty amazed by the people walking around and all the different décor and such. Cynthia stuck out like a sore thumb in her Ylissean armor.

"You stop right there!" Oboro yelled running up "What are you wearing and where did you get it?"

"This?" Cynthia pointed "It's my regulation Armor, I got it from the Ylissean Army."

"Oh that new place." she said "Kiragi is going there later."

"Yes, I'm his escort." Cynthia said "I'm here to pick up his envoy."

"I better go pack my bags that way I can come too." She smiled.

"Lady Oboro." Saizo sighed "Please don't be so hasty."

"I'm just glad I only have to escort one group of people" Cynthia smiled "The castle is all a buzz since we're expecting guests from all over right now."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Frederick you're worrying too much." I sighed "I'm sure the visits will go just fine."

"Still I must take precautions to make sure it goes off without a hitch." He said "The shame Lord Chrom could suffer if something bad happens."

"Yeah, cause that would be just awful." Tharja mumbled "God forbid that idiot get knocked down a peg. Why am I even here, my magic isn't much help in your planning."

"I need to keep you in sight to make sure you don't curse someone for fun." Frederick looked at her "I can see it now, Wife of Chrom's assistant Curses Nohr Prince…We'll be ruined."

"I'll only curse him if I see him leering at me." Tharja stood up and walked out "By the way the men you were training yesterday should be running more laps instead of ogling your wife."

"Guests could be fun." I said "They'll be a nice change of pace from our usual visitors in cranky Gangrel who complains about everything and Flavia who always insist we try too hard to make the place nice for her."

"You busy?" Gaius walked in.

"Gaius, aren't you supposed to be in Hoshido?" I asked.

"I sent Cynthia on alone." He said "I had a bad feeling about something here so I went to look."

"Did you find anything?" I asked getting serious "You're hunches are usually spot on."

"…" Gaius paused "Guess I was off this time ended up being nothing, I'll keep looking into it though."

"Alright let me know if you find something." I nodded.

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Yes…this is it!" I smiled opening the book with the marking on the front "Yes it's all right here-GAH!"

I hissed and grabbed my heart "I can't…take this….too dangerous…can't let myself do it."

"You shut up." A voice said.

I looked back and saw glowing eyes in my shadow "It's right within reach Ophelia, the power you've always craved."

"No, I heard what they've said." I glared back "He's too dangerous to bring back."

"This is your destiny Ophelia." It smiled "As a Chosen One, don't you remember, this was all for the power of a Chosen One."

"Right…the Chosen One…" I blanked on my resolve "It's my destiny to have this power, first born of the first born, it's my right to have that power."

"Exactly, you've earned that power." My Shadow Whispered "But it's not time yet, hold onto the book for now, soon the time for His Return will be at hand."

"Of course…"

"Ophelia? Oh here you are." Mother walked in.

"Oh Mother." I smiled slipping the book into my bag secretly "Was it our parental bond that led you to find me?"

"Something like that." She sighed "Come on it's late you've been in here all afternoon let's go have dinner."

"Nourishment prepared by the fairest of Maidens." I cheered.

* * *

**Ophelia's Shadow's POV**

"That's it Ophelia…" I smiled to myself "Revive Me, try to take my power for yourself, die in the process…All of it is going so perfectly, I had never imagined one carrying my blood could be such a Fool! Tempted with the promise of power, she's as stupid as her Father…still he resisted my call in the destroyed world but it seems his daughter doesn't have that same resolve. Then again I didn't kill her mother like I did his."

"Lissa…" I growled "I'm so close, just wait a little longer."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Ball

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"It's great to see you guys." I smiled.

"Wow you live here." Kiragi said "It's way cooler than the castle in Hoshido.

"Kiragi." His mother hissed "Don't say such stupid crap."

Kiragi, Shiro and Oboro were here for a ball that Chrom was holding for the new kingdoms, the two of them had been accompanied but Cynthia, one of mom and dad's friends, and Asugi.

"Sorry Mom."

"Nice to see you too." Shiro waved.

"I was getting to you." I said "No reason to feel left out."

"Only you came to greet us?" Oboro asked.

"Ophelia is in the library." I explained "She's been spending a lot of time there, I'm sure Dwyer was around here somewhere and Selkie was helping Velouria get ready, since tonight is supposed to be some fancy ball and Velouria is Princess Hinoka's daughter she's expected to get all dressed up, she wasn't thrilled."

"Wasn't Nina here with you guys?" Shiro asked.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed "She heard that Nohr was sending Siegbert, Forrest and Prince Leo…which means her Dad is coming and you know how that is."

"Oh that." She nodded.

***DO DO DO DOOO!***

I heard trumpets and heard the gate lowering before turning back to see the Nohrian visitors were arriving.

"Forrest!" I ran up and hugged the boy as he walked in with his father and cousin.

"Soleil." He hugged me "It's been too long, you look wonderful."

"Hello to you Siegbert." I smiled.

He bowed his head and kissed the back of my head "It's a pleasure to see you as well Princess."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Sieg." I giggled "We're friends you know."

"Still I must be formal, it's me position." he said letting my hand go.

"I'm glad you guys are here." I said "You'll get to meet all my relatives here, they're all really fun."

"Soleil." Niles walked up "Have you seen Nina, it's been a few weeks since she came home."

"She's around the grounds somewhere." I said "Sorry about keeping her here with me, I tried getting her to go home but you know how she gets."

"Welcome all of you." Grandfather walked in "My name's Robin, I'm the chief advisor here, we're thrilled to have all of you for this evening's festivities. I'm afraid I only know Prince Leo but I look forward to getting to know the rest of you."

"You four Princes…and Asugi." I said "This is my Grandfather."

"It still feels weird to be call that." He sighed "I barely look old enough to be a father yet alone a grandfather to a teenager. The ball is starting in a few hours, you should probably all begin to prepare, we have rooms set aside for you and servants to take you bags."

* * *

**Later**

"Nina can you zip this for me?" I asked.

"Fine." She hissed "I don't even wanna go to this stupid ball."

"Nina." I sighed turning around after she zipped my dress up "You're my friend I want you there with me, what are you so worried about? That your Dad will be there and, God forbid, try and talk to you like a normal parent."

"I hate him." She mumbled "We went through the same thing, getting dumped in the Deeprealm but you…you get along with your folks."

"Nina you never even try to work it out with them." I said "You just run away from the problem. Say you don't like them all you want, but I can see you love your Mom and Dad very much, they've taken the first step, you've gotta meet them half way."

"Girls." Grandma popped her head in "You're a little late, everything okay?"

"Just chatting." I smiled at the cute Princess "We'll be right out Grandma."

"Ugh." She groaned "I feel so old."

"Can we drop this whole family thing for now." Nina said looking away "Let's just get this dumb ball over with."

"Fine." I sighed.

Nina and I headed out of the room, we were both wearing strapless dresses, mine in pink and hers in black and blue, mine stopped about my knees, Nina's was a little shorter.

The hall was glowing with lights and shiny things as people mingled around the ballroom floor, I recognized certain people like Chrom and his wife Sully as well as Lucina and Gerome.

"And now entering, Princess Soleil of Ylisse." The crowd turned to watch me make my entrance, it was a little embarrassing to be the focus at my first ball but…it was nice.

_I don't see Ophelia…_

"Hello boys." I smiled walking over to three of the princes…and Dwyer and Asugi.

"You look stunning." Siegbert complimented.

Siegbert and Dwyer were in suits but Asugi, Kiragi and Shiro were in more eastern attire.

"This things way to annoying." Shiro said tugging at his belt.

"Yeah stuffy." Kiragi pulled at his collar.

"Regular royals right here." Asugi sighed.

"Where's Forrest?" Nina asked.

"Still getting ready." Asugi explained.

"Now entering, Prince Forrest of Nohr."

The crowd hushed a bit and I saw Forrest walk in, he was dressed in a pale white silky dress. I think the crowd was kinda shocked by his outfit, here was a prince wearing a dress, though Forrest didn't mind, he proudly walked by all of them and came over to us.

"You look just gorgeous." He smiled "This outfit is fabulous, you'll have to tell me who made it."

"I could say the same to you." I giggled.

"I designed this number myself." He spun around "it's gorgeous I know."

"Mhm." Nina and I nodded.

"I even made Siegbert's suit." He explained "He looks just perfect."

"Wow Soleil you and your friends all look great." Grandma said walking up "Although you being called a Princess and your friend there wearing the dress sure freaked a few people out."

"Princess Lissa I love your dress." Forrest smiled.

"Oh this old thing?" she asked looking at her ball gown "This was what I wore to Chrom's wedding a few years ago, to be honest I was stunned it even still fit me after all these year, I'm happy to say I've done a little growing…although most of it was just fat on my butt because I had a baby but still…I've still got it, no matter what Soleil and Ophelia call me I'm no Grandma!"

"Sorry…I think." I sighed "Speaking of have you seen Ophelia?"

"Oh she should be here soon." Lissa explained "She was holed up in the Library and Severa and Cordelia had to drag her out to get dressed."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and focused on the staircase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice said "Princess of the Darkness, the Chosen Heroine Ophelia Dusk has arrived!"

Ophelia stepped out in a blood red silk dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways, it dipped just deep enough in the chest and was cut to expose her leg and thigh.

"Oh wow." The boys and I gasped.

"Pick your jaws up off the floor creeps." Nina sighed.

"Well that is quite the…amorous number." Forrest giggled.

"Hot damn…" Shiro gulped "She's smoking hot."

"Yeah…she does." I nodded.

"Okay that's your cousin." Grandma sighed.

"Friends, relatives." Ophelia stepped up "I'll take your stares of adoration to be a sign you respect me?"

"Wow, you look great." I smiled.

"Of course I do." She flipped her hair over her shoulder "Who do you think you're talking to, I'm a vision of perfection."

_Ophelia…she's right, not only did she inherit the family magic prowess she's even got good looks too, she's perfect…unlike me._

The ball progressed on into the night, mingling with the rich, doing royal things. Eventually Selkie and Velouria came in and joined us, they both had dresses on but their tails were all bounced up so they looked uncomfortable, Velouria even more so, she doesn't like to show skin and her cleavage revealing gown made her blush all night…it was so cute!

"I grow bored with standing here." Ophelia said.

"You Uhh…wanna dance or something?" Shiro asked her.

"With you…" Ophelia rolled her eyes a bit "I suppose there are worse partners."

"Were we just insulted?" Asugi asked.

"I don't know." Dwyer sighed.

Siegbert was off socializing, Forrest was still chatting with Grandma and Oboro, and before I knew it Selkie dragged off Kiragi and Velouria was going to the buffet with Asugi.

"I sure would like to dance." I said dropping a hint.

"Huh…you talking to me?" Dwyer asked.

"You see anyone else around?" I sighed.

"Yes." Dwyer pointed.

"Huh?"

"Hiya!" Kana smiled stepping in front of me.

"AH!" I gasped at the young girl "How long have you been there?!"

"All night." She nodded "I've been standing with you guys all night, you're…the only people I know here."

"Oh I'm sorry Kana I didn't even notice you." I frowned "None of us did.

"It's fine." She said with a half-smile "Even with the Deeprealm stuff I'm still younger than the rest of your guys, so I get if you don't want to hang out with me."

"That's not it at all Kana." I smiled "I was just so engrossed I didn't see you, you should have said something we would have talked with you."

"I didn't wanna interrupt." She said.

"How about I make it up to you." I smiled "How about we dance?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She nodded.

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"HMM!" I hummed spinning around with Shiro, he was clumsy but with my lead he was able not to make a total fool of himself.

_This guy is the first in line for the throne, what a joke, he's the most unregal person I've ever met. I can't waste all night at this ball, the hour is almost at hand…I'm so close to the power I need._

_Just a few more hours…and it will all be mine…but._

_The people here could get hurt…like Soleil, or Grandma, even Shiro…maybe this is a bad idea._

_**Don't run from it Ophelia…embrace your destiny, you're chosen fate.** _

"Enough of this." I sighed walking away from Shiro "I have things to do."

"Oh okay." He scratched his head "We should do this again sometime."

"Perhaps it fate wills it." I shrugged walking off "Also if there is a next time, don't stare at my chest the whole dance, i know it's big and attractive, but staring at it makes you look like a disgusting pervert of a prince."

_To the roof…then the finger of fate will prepare for my destiny._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me ant questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Revived

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Everything in in place for the ritual." I smiled to myself "then power will be at my fingertips, I won't even give him the chance, I'll kill him with the first opening and steal his power."

I drew a large circle on the ground and wrote the needed patterns on it before channeling my magic into the air.

"MMM!" I lifted my head "You shouldn't interrupt people during spells, that can have…disastrous consequences."

"I knew there was something off about you." A man said as I stood up.

"Mr. Gaius." I sighed "You should have stayed out of this you would be much…healthier if you had."

"RAHH!" I pulled my hand back and tried to zap him with lightning "I won't let you stop me!"

I sent arching bolts out but that thief was so damn slippery he jumped around them.

"I won't let you revive him." He said charging at me with a knife "You have no idea how stupid your being, you can't comprehend the danger!"

"This isn't about danger!" I laughed blasting him back with Missiletainn "This is about power!"

"What?" he hissed stepping back as I focused more magic into my circle.

"Don't you get it?!" I cackled "I'm going to revive Grima, and then I'll kill him myself. Once I steal his power I'll be unstoppable, no one will cross me again!"

"Why do you even want power?" he asked.

"Because." I smirked "It's my destiny, I'm the chosen one after all."

I pulled back and threw a fire ball "Now die!"

When Gaius smacked my flame away I dashed forward and flashed my eyes **"Ignis Eye Blast!"**

"GAH!" he groaned as I burned him with flames that shot out of my irises.

"Enough of you blasted interference!" I hissed turning back "It's done, the moon his high, the time is right!"

The sky above clouded over and crackled with dark lightning.

"RISE!"

_So I can kill you._

" _ **You were a fool Ophelia!"**_

"HA!"

A bolt of purple lightning shot from the sky and drilled into the roof, the dust quickly cleared and a man in a heavy cloak stood before me, not showing his face.

"You moron!" Gaius yelled "What have you done!"

"GAH!" I turned around only to get backhanded by the man.

"I suppose I should thank you for reviving me." He laughed "But you are a fool, you thought you could kill me."

He grabbed my face "I rule you, not the other way around."

"AHH!" I hissed as his fingers dug into my skull and his magic bored into my mind.

_I can't…feel anything._

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"What the heck is all that?" I asked looking outside "Purple lightning?"

"Spooky." Kana said.

"So you felt it too…" Siegbert walked over "The black magic on the roof."

"Yeah." I nodded "I figure that's why Chrom seems to be rushing all his guests out. Kana tell the others to get their stuff we need to get on the roof ASAP."

"Okay." The girl nodded.

"Sieg I'm running to get out of this dress, I'll meet you on the stairs for the roof."

"Right." He nodded.

I quickly ducked into my room and threw off my dress.

"What's going on out there?" Nina asked "It's like a damn tempest outside."

"I'm not sure but we have to check it out." I said "I have a bad feeling about it."

I threw my usual outfit on and grabbed a sword before Nina and I headed up to the roof and found the others waiting there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't know, yelling and fighting." Shiro said.

"Well." I shrugged stepping up "Let's go."

I opened the door and saw just how dark it was outside.

"Dammit." Gaius hissed flipping back "What the hell are you doing up here get lost!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"She did!" he pointed.

I looked over and saw a man in a dark cloak, I could only really see his chin and mouth through the shadows but he had an intimidating darkness about him. Next to him was Ophelia but she had that same purple aura around her, her eyes were all purple and she just looked totally emotionless.

"She revived Grima!" Gaius snapped.

"Ophelia!" I yelled "What are you doing?"

"Ha…" she looked at me and stepped forward before pulling a dark sword out of thin air and taking a swing at me, luckily Dwyer pulled me back.

"OPHELIA!"

"I don't think she can hear you." Velouria said.

"It must be that man." Forrest pointed "He's controlling her."

"Then we'll have to get rid of him." I hissed.

"Really?" the man seemed to smile a bit "I would love to see you try?"

"You won't get the chance!"

Selkie and Asugi both appeared behind him but the man ducked them before doing a handstand and kicking them both away.

"GAH!"

"Take this!"

"HYAAA!"

Kiragi and Nina both shot arrows at him but the man held his hands up and snapped the arrows with magic before letting out a pulse that pushed them away.

"GRAAAA!" Velouria tried to transform but before she got the chance she was surrounded by puled flames that exploded.

"Velouria!"

"She'll be fine." Forrest said "I'm here."

"You can't stop me." Kana transformed and charged at the man but he grabbed her horns with his bares hands and lifted her up.

"A hatchling should know it's place!" he yelled slamming her down.

"AHHH!"

Shiro and Siegbert tried to attack but like all the others they were just tossed around.

"This bores me." The man sighed "Well I'll be leaving now."

"I won't let you!" I yelled.

"You don't have much of a choice." He smiled stepping on the ledge.

I took a step after him but Ophelia blocked my path.

"Ophelia, move." I hissed "I don't want to hurt you."

"You know she helped me all for power." The man laughed "Well she got what she asked for, power beyond her comprehension, now she's so powerful she can't even hear anything but the darkness. Unfortunately it's chewing her apart, I don't know if she'll survive much longer unless you stop her."

"You monster." I gritted my teeth.

"Goodbye." The man dropped off the ledge "It was wonderful to meet you, dearest Granddaughter."

That's when I saw his face, he looked, identical to Grandfather.

_How is this possible._

"HRA!" I jumped back as Ophelia tried to attack we with he magic sword.

"Ophelia." I sighed "Please don't be too angry, I know I said I'd always protect you but…to do that now means I have to turn my sword on you. But I'll face it like I do every fight."

"HAAAA!" the two of us crossed swords and I was quickly forced to duck under Ophelia's magic blast.

I swept her leg and went in for a punch to her face put her eye's flashed darker.

" **Ignis Sol!"**

"WAH!" I was blasted back by glittering purple flames.

Ophelia dropped her sword and lit her hand.

" **Luminary Uppercut!"**

He hand glowed but I sidestepped her only to notice a second Ophelia.

_An illusion!_

"GAHHH!" I groaned as she drilled my with a punch to the stomach.

I slumped down and Ophelia picked up her sword and went to attack me, pinning my arms down and lifting her blade high.

"Die…" she groaned out.

"Like Dad always says…"

I gave her a toothy grin.

"No matter what face every fight with a smile."

"Soleil…" Ophelia groaned stopping her sword "save…me."

"Ophelia."

_She's still in there!_

" **Exorcism Purge!"**

"AHHHHAARRR!" Ophelia started screaming as a hand was planted on her back.

"HA!" Tharja pulled her hand pack and ripped a purple specter out of Ophelia, quickly crushing it with magic "That was quite the curse you had."

"Ugh." Ophelia groaned falling into my body unconscious.

"Ophelia."

"She's fine." Tharja sighed turning away "Lucky to be that way though, you're lucky I actually decided to give a damn about this."

"Hand her over." Gaius walked up to me and gestured to Ophelia.

"Why?" I asked hugging my cousin's passed out body.

"She just revived the biggest threat this world has ever seen!" Gaius yelled "Who knows what else she'll do if she wakes up, she's going to the dungeon."

"No!" I held her closer "I won't let you."

"Let him do it." Siegbert sat up "It's the best for now, Ophelia clearly has something wrong with her."

"But-."

"Soleil." He looked at me "If Ophelia wakes up and does something again because you didn't let them take her…it'll be on your head."

"F-Fine." I sniffled handing her over.

"Soleil!" Mom ran over.

"Mom…" I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

I looked around at all my unconscious friends, Gaius taking Ophelia…the dark sky, everything was just…just…

"Ophelia." I tried to walk after her only to feel everything just black out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Recover

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

This cell was so dark and dank, normally I would make a joke or skit about how this was a bed of darkness but…I just couldn't get in that state of mine.

"Ophelia." Mother looked at me "What you did…you resurrected the greatest danger this world faced"

I…I know." I curled up into the fetal position "He was right, I'm a total fool. I feel for the tricks of darkness, was tempted by power…and nearly got my friends killed."

"I thought you knew better than that." Mom said "Ophelia this world isn't all about power."

"Are Soleil and the others doing better?" I asked.

"Most of them are okay and have gone bow." Mom explained "Nina is recovering still and Soleil…she's still not awake yet, they're not sure what's wrong yet."

_It's all my fault._

"and…how is Father?" I asked "He hasn't come to visit the last day or so but…"

"He's pretty upset." Mother said "Ophelia what you brought back, that man killed his mother."

I frowned more.

"He must hate me now." I sniffled.

"Ophelia…" Mom sighed "Come here sweetie."

I sat up and Mom reached her hand through the bars and laced her fingers with mine.

"No matter what, Owain and I." she teared up a bit "We will always love you."

"Mom…" I sniffled "I don't wanna stay here."

"Just wait a little longer." She tried to reassure me "You'll be out soon, I promise. And when that happens we'll work together, correct your mistake, we killed that monster once, we can do it again."

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"NNGH!" I groaned waking up "Huh…what are you doing here?"

"What?" Father said "My daughter is in the hospital I'm not allowed to visit her?"

"Hmph." I turned away.

"You sprained a wrist is all." He said "You'll be fine in a few days, you're Mother is already on her way here."

"You called Mom!" I yelled.

"She wanted to know what happened." He said "Her daughter in in the hospital she's worried."

I just grumbled under my breath "I guess…it's nice you gave a damn."

"It's good to see you're not too banged up." He said.

"What happened?" I asked "To the others I mean."

"Couple bruises but everyone's fine." He said "Soleil is still out cold for some reason and Ophelia is in the dungeon."

"Are they gonna let her out?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged looking out the window "That's up to the people here, that guy she brought back dropped of the map so no one knows what's gonna happen."

"Nina!" Mom walked in "Are you okay?"

"Hi Mom." I sighed "I'm fine."

She practically ran over and hugged me.

"Sorry for worrying you." I blushed "I um…Thanks for being worried though, I love you guys."

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Hmm…" I sighed looking at Soleil in her bed "Why are you still asleep?"

I brushed her hair out of her face, after the incident on the roof Soleil had some sort of breakdown and passed out, that was three days ago and she's still not waking up.

"Still asleep." Inigo said stepping in.

"Yeah." I said "She went through a lot, Ophelia attacking her, seeing her friends get beat up…dealing with him. She's probably just mentally broken down for a bit, I'm sure she'll wake up soon, I've been using some of Mom's healing magic to help her a bit."

"Yes." He nodded taking a seat "Still I thought having her in our world would be safe but with him back and able to get so close to Ophelia."

"We'll just have to take him out a second time." I said "Ophelia made a mistake and she regrets it. I won't let that monster ruin this world like he did my real home, even if I have no memories of it hurts knowing what happened there, I won't let him do that again."

"Ngnh…"

"Huh?" I turned back "Soleil?"

"Owww…" she rubbed her head "My head's killing me."

"Don't push yourself." I told her "You've been asleep for a while. Do you remember what happened?"

"Y-yeah." she shivered.

* * *

**Grima's POV**

"Good to be back." I said stretching as I walked over the plains "Still they'll be sending a whole army about me. I'll need an army, but my powers are still a little rough right now, I barely had enough to keep Ophelia controlled till I made me escape, and I was only able to do that because she was mentally weak from having realized what she truly did. It'll take me some time to get a real army of Risen back up and running, but perhaps I can raise just a few for now…but who to get."

"Oh." I smirked "I've got an idea or two… **RISE!"**

I snapped my finger and a body appeared.

"Good, you're still in one piece Father." I smirked "but just he won't be enough…perhaps those new lands have some interesting bodies to revive."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Freedom

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Ha…" I sighed sitting in the lonely cell.

"Ophelia?" a voice said.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Grandpa Stahl?"

"Hey what's up." He raised a hand and smiled.

"You came to see me?" I smiled.

"Yeah well I figured you were probably lonely so I thought I'd stop by and say hi." He shrugged.

"Oh thank you." I smiled "I've been so terribly lonely. Some chosen one I am trapped in a dungeon like this."

"I'm sure you won't be in here much longer." He said "There actually debating what to do with you right now."

"Really?" I perked up.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Chrom come on!" Lissa said "She made a mistake how long are you going to keep Ophelia there?"

"It's not that easy Lissa." He said "She's dangerous. She revived Grima!"

"She was being controlled." Lissa countered.

"That's not an excuse!" Chrom yelled "She let him into her mind in the first place!"

"You know how persuasive he can be." Severa walked up "He nearly convinced Robin to merge with him."

"I really wasn't gonna agree with him." I sighed.

"How can I let her free when her own father won't even come to defend her." Chrom said "All of you are her family, but Owain is the only one who's not here."

"He's…not up to it." Severa sighed.

"What about a test." I suggested "I still have the crystals I used to test Ophelia and Soleil before. If we can get her to pass that test then we'll let her free."

"Alright, I can agree to that." Chrom nodded "When you prove Ophelia is Grima free she can be let out."

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Alright kid I'll catch you later." Grandpa got up and left.

"Thank you for visiting me, I feel a little better now." I smiled.

"Not a problem, we're family and stuff." he nodded.

"Hm." I smiled.

Grandpa Stahl left and I was alone for again, left with myself and my dark cell. I say alone with my thoughts, regretting the choices that had led me to this.

"I'm even dressed so blandly." I said looking at my boring brown prisoner uniform "I wish I had some nicer clothes. This is totally unbefitting for me."

I heard the door creek open and looked up "Father…"

"Ophelia." He sighed.

_He…finally came._

"Father I-."

"Don't." he cut me off.

Father clearly wasn't his usual happy self, he was serious and upset.

"Ophelia, do you have any idea what you've done." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said getting close to the bars "I…I just…I messed up."

"Messed up!" he yelled punching the bars of my cell "Ophelia you resurrected the most dangerous being in the world!"

"I know!" I said starting to get upset "I'm sorry! I know who he is to you…that only…makes it hurt more. Now I have to live with the fact that I resurrected the man who ruined your home! Please, out of any one you're the person I need to forgive me the most!"

I sighed "After all I've done…I'd understand if you didn't love me anymore."

"Not love you…" he looked at "Ophelia that would never happen. Yes I'm hurt and I'm upset, but no matter what you ever do I'll never stop loving you."

"Dad…" I sobbed a bit "Thank you. I've…been so lonely in here. I just want to get out."

"Well maybe I can help." Grandfather said walking in.

"Dad?" Father looked at him.

"We've gotten permission to let Ophelia out." He smiled.

"Really!" I cheered.

"First I need you to do that crystal test again with me." He said.

"But last time…all they did was turn black and break." I told him.

"I know, but if you can pass it this time, it'll be proof that Grima now longer has control over you."

"Okay." I nodded "Let's do it, the sooner I can get out the better."

Grandfather Robin gave me the piece of gem and I focused my Ignis magic into it. The rock glowed and shimmered before fading out.

"It didn't shatter." I smiled.

"You passed it." Grandfather smiled "I'll go show Chrom and we'll have you out in a jiffy."

"This day is finally getting good again!" I cheered "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

* * *

**Later**

"Free at last." I sighed stepping on the grass of the palace grounds "Feels so nice to be back outside! The green grass, the fresh air, it's wonderful!"

"Ophelia!"

"Soleil!" I smiled when I saw my cousin.

"You're finally out!" she hugged me.

I hugged her back "You're okay now right, I heard you were sick."

"I'm fine now, I just got really stressed out was all." She explained "But I feel a lot better now that I know your safe too."

"Soleil I really am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." She smiled to reassure me "We're together again, an undefeatable duo."

"You're right." I nodded "Chosen ones ready to concur evil. You'll help me right, help me fix my mistake."

"Of course I will." She said "Not just me, everybody is here to help stop him Ophelia. Together we can beat him for sure."

* * *

**Grima's POV**

"Valla, Nohr and Hoshido." I hummed "Interesting lands, but they reek of Anankos. Still I'm sure I can find a few interesting bodies lying around, I mean Anankos must have used a few himself, I find it fascinating how people always lose the will to fight in front of familiar faces from the past, whether they be someone they liked or disliked."

"Now…Hahaha!" I laughed "You lot will suit my needs nicely. Some of you were already resurrected once though so your power is a tad weaker than the rest. Not to fear though the shock of seeing you yet again will likely terrify most of them into submission. Quick count, One two…let's see that makes a team of eight as my vanguard, that should suffice till I can regain most of my true power. You six new ones, teams of two get out there and make sure they know what's what, make them fear the might of Grima!"

"This time I won't fail, Naga and her followers won't get in my way!" I screamed "Once the world is under my control, everything will be a perfect, safe place, a world just for me…and her."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	12. Risen

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Selkie's POV**

"This is boring why do we have to patrol instead of play." I pouted.

"That's just what you have to do sometimes." Asugi said.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

"Selkie don't make such a fuss." Midori said "They want patrols stepped up these last few days. After what Ophelia did…"

"What do you mean by that?" I growled.

"I've told you guys for a while that she's loony, always talking about power and being a chosen one, she can't focus on reality." Midori explained "She let herself fall for a trap of evil because she's so crazy."

"Watch it!" I growled "Ophelia is one of my best friends; I won't just sit here and let you insult her."

"That's enough." Asugi sighed "Midori is just speaking about her opinion, nothing wrong with that."

"I'm sorry." Midori frowned "I feel bad for her but I just…she's a little out there for me, you two get along just fine but our personalities are just too different."

"I guess, Ophelia's dark and all about power." I hummed "But Midori you're all about supporting and being happy."

"I know my medicine." She smiled "And besides a smile is the best medicine!"

"I guess." Asugi noted "Although you're parents aren't really ones to smile a lot."

"My Daddy smiles all the time." Midori noted.

"I think he's talking about your Mom." I said "She's always so stern and serious, the total opposite of you. I don't ever think I've seen Beruka smile."

"Part of her profession I suppose." Asugi suggested "Before she started working with Queen Camilla she was a professional assassin."

"My Mom smiles at me all the time." Midori explained "She just doesn't show that loving side to most people, but she's always happy with me and my Dad."

The three of us kept patrolling the area around the outer borders, nothing was of note, I wasn't sure what they were expecting us to find.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"What is it?" Midori asked.

"I smell something." I growled "It smells rotten!"

"Where?" She asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the tree line.

I suddenly ducked down and as a wave of air cut down the trees.

"Who's there?" Midori yelled "KYA!"

She stumbled back to avoid a sword but almost got slammed by an axe, luckily Asugi grabbed her and pulled her to safety before anything to bad could happen.

"Close shave." He grumbled.

"No way, this isn't possible." Midori said looking at the two people shambling out of the forest like zombies.

"GRRR!" I transformed into a fox and snarled at them.

There were two men, both with pale purple skin and piercing red eyes. They spoke no words but did groan at us.

"King Garon, and King Sumeragi!" Midori gasped "But…they died!"

"Must be zombies or something." Asugi told her.

"Creepy!" Midori cried.

* * *

**Forrest's POV**

"Hmm…Lala~" I hummed as we walked around the small town "I appreciate you accompanying me Siegbert but I am capable of taking care of myself ya know."

"Still I felt it best to accompany the two of you." He said.

"Since you guys got to go to the fancy ball Forrest promised to make me a dress as compensation for me having to stay home." Sophie pouted "You better make it nice."

"Of course Cousin." I smiled "I would never dream of giving you a poor dress, though what happened to the last one I made you, the gold and purple one?"

"Avel ate it." She sighed.

"You should really get a new horse." Siegbert told her.

"I can't just give up on him." She said "Someday he'll listen to me…I hope."

"Well you're optimistic so that counts."

"AHHH!" People started running around screaming.

"What's all that about?" I asked looking towards the crowd of fleeing people.

"You there." Siegbert grabbed a fleeing man "What's going on here?"

"Two crazy guys!" He cried "They just starred attacking people!"

"Oh dear." I said "We should hurry over and I'll start healing people."

We pushed back against the crowd and found two men attacking people, the one was bald and grizzled and had a massive axe, the other man was casting dark magic, he had long ratty black hair and had a mask that covered half his face.

"Those two guys." Sophie said "Their eyes are all red and glowy."

"Just who are they?" I wondered.

"That's not important." Siegbert said drawing his sword "We have to stop them before more people get hurt.

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"Hmm…" I blinked staring at a tree.

"What are you doing?" Kana asked.

"Looking at this tree." I sighed "It's…a tree."

"Wow that's deep." Kana groaned "You're a pretty boring guy Dwyer."

"Thanks." I told her.

"It wasn't a compliment." She laughed "Your dad is all serious about his job and you talk about wanting to be a butler but…you're kinda lazy."

"No I'm not." I frowned "I take my work really seriously, I do laundry and wash dishes as well as make coffee."

"Mama says I'm too young to drink coffee." She blinked.

"You're also naturally hyper, caffeine would only make you worse." I told her.

"I'm just saying I don't think you're as good as you think." Kana said "I think you might just be lazy."

"Watch out!" I pulled her down as an arrow flew over us.

"Whoa!" Kana gasped "What the heck was that?!"

I stood up and pulled out a dagger.

"You attacked the Princess of Valla, get out here so I can teach you a lesson you jerks." I glared.

A women walked out of the shadows, she had on a dress, had long black hair and red eyes and purplish skin.

"Lady Mikoto." I frowned "You're not supposed to be here, you died."

"G-Grandma!" Kana gasped.

"Stay back." I told her "I'm not sure what she'll do."

"RAH!"

Another woman jumped out, this time it was Lady Mikoto's sister, Arete. The woman was charging up a spell and firing at Kana.

"Kana!"

"Got ya!" a Pegasus swooped down and scooped her up, flying her away.

"Shigure!" Kana smiled as he landed next to me.

I spun a dagger on my finger "This is gonna be such a drag."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Selkie and Asugi Vs Garon and Sumeragi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Selkie's POV**

I snapped my jaws "So what's the plan."

"King Garon and King Sumeragi were already strong when they were alive, even King Ryoma and King Xander could barely fight them." Midori said "We should just run and go get help."

"I don't think that's an option." Asugi said as the two stalked towards us.

"Asugi's right." I pawed at the ground "We'll have to fight our way out and if we run these two will just follow us back to town and who knows how many people could get dragged into the fight."

"Midori." Asugi looked at his cousin "Selkie and I will hold these two off, you get a signal fire going. We need backup."

"Alright." She nodded pulling out some sticks "I'm not a very good fighter, but I'll do my best to help."

"We're counting on you." I said getting into a crouching position.

Asugi pulled out a shuriken and got ready for combat.

"The Axe is heavy and slow but will do big damage if it hits." He warned "Sumeragi's sword is fast so watch for quick strikes."

"Right." I nodded "So be honest with my, what did your fortune say this morning?"

"Huh?"

I looked at the two walking closer "Those candies that you have, the ones with the fortune telling games on them, you always play them and they're always true, so what did this morning's say, hurry before they attack."

"Well it said I'd have a crappy day." He shrugged "The Education one came back with a double circle, so I suppose I'll learn something but…"

"But what?" I snarled.

"The Health came back with a red X!" he hissed.

"Crap." I sniffed.

_Asugi's candy game fortunes are never wrong…one of us is going to get severely injured in this fight._

We both quickly jumped back as King Garon slammed his axe down. Asugi spun in the air and threw off a few shurikens but when they hit King Garon they just bounced off his skin.

"What the hell?" he gasped "What is his skin made of rock or something?!"

"GRRR!" I dashed around Sumeragi's slashes and tried to bite down on his arm.

"HMM!" I mewed due to the pain in my teeth and jumped back "I can't even bite through it."

I crouched lower "This isn't a fun as I would have hoped, but it's more fun than some boring patrol."

I darted forward and tried to tackle the former Hoshidan King only to be forced to jump over his sword. He adjusted his grip and I turned my head, catching his blade in my jaws.

"RAWR!" I tried to break it with my teeth but it was too sturdy to snap like that.

I kicked off the ground and kicked his face with my hind legs before sliding back and charging in for a claw swipe.

He stutter-stepped back and dodged my swipe, I rolled to the side as he did a downward stab and planted his sword in the earth.

"I got cha!" I focused on his scent and found the weakest part of his armor **"Lethal Bite!"**

As I darted in for the kill his sword glowed.

_What?_

The ground rumbled and suddenly burst upward knocking my into the air

"WAHHH!" I flailed around "I'm a fox not a bird dammit."

"Hmph." Sumeragi scoffed and aimed his sword to cut my.

"Crap!" I hissed.

"GAAAH!" I hissed as Sumeragi dashed upward into the air and cut my side.

_I guess…that fortune was about me._

I was forced back into my human form and landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Selkie!" Midori ran over and saw my wound "Oh no."

"I…I'll be alright." I smirked "How's Asugi doing."

"Midori looked over "He's fine but you're bleeding really bad and I don't have anything to stop it! My herbs are only good for slow healing not fast stuff like this. Huh?"

I looked over and saw my wound was closing on its own.

"What the-?!" I gasped when I saw a hand on my side.

"She'll live." A man said.

"AHH!" Midori crawled behind me "Stranger Danger!"

"Aw jeez kid." He sighed.

The man had short dark red hair, his face looked worn and grizzly and he had a scar over one of his eyes. He was wearing purple and black robes and carrying a staff.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a healer passing through." He explained "We saw the smoke and came to look, good thing we did you guys are way out of your element with this stuff. Leave it to us."

"Us?" I asked.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The air warped as it was cut when an arrow zoomed past and drilled Sumeragi, sending him soaring back into Garon.

"Nice shot." The man smirked.

"JUST SEEING THESE THINGS MAKES ME LOSE IT!" a woman with a bow and arrow said.

She was tall, very skinny had a bob of brownish hair and her eyes were full of killing intent and bloodlust.

"RAH!" the two zombie kings stood up and got ready to march back in.

"That's enough you two."

A puff of purple smoke appeared and the hooded man from the roof of the castle that night appeared.

"It's him." Asugi jumped back over to us.

"YOU!" the girl hissed.

"Brady, Noire." The hooded man smiled under his cowl "Please to see you again."

"What are you doing here." The healer asked.

"I'm back, in the flesh." The man laughed

"RAH!" the girl shot and arrow but it flew right through the man.

"Well if were getting technical this is just a illusory projection but I have been revived." The man laughed "You should watch your temper Noire."

"Ha…ha…" the girl calmed down "Don't…tell me what to do."

_She got so meek all the sudden._

"These new lands." The hooded man said "They had so many interesting warriors. King Garon and King Sumeragi were even better than I expected. Well I think I've made the impression I wanted on Hoshido, I'll be taking my shoulders and leaving now. It was wonderful to see the two of you again."

"The feeling ain't mutual." Brady growled as the Hooded man and his two soldiers vanished in a puff of smoke."

"He's gone." Midori said "Whoever he was he was scary, I felt sick just hearing him speak."

"That was the guy from the other night." Asugi noted "That dude Ophelia brought back."

"I guess I know what that letter we got was about." Brady told the woman "Come on Noire we better double time it to Ylisse."

"okay…"the girl mumbled.

"You." He looked at me "Healing magic helps but you should still take it easy for a bit."

"Okay." I nodded "Thank you for your help."

"You're just lucky we happened to pass through on our way back home." He said "We popped our heads in to check out this place and happened to see you."

"Still, thanks." I smiled as they left.

"Midori."

"Father!" the girl gasped as Kaze landed "You're smoke signal, what's wrong."

"I'll explain on the way home." The girl said "You're a tad late but thanks for coming."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Dear Guest Reviewer who noted that the attacks had no motivation. Not meaning to be snippy with you but in Chapter 11- Freedom. Grima says**

" **You six new ones, teams of two get out there and make sure they know what's what, make them fear the might of Grima!"**

**The attacks motivation is just a show of strength on Grima's behalf. He sent them out as intimidation to show his power to the new nations.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Queen of Nohr

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Forrest's POV**

"Don't worry you'll be alright." I smiled healing a small boy "I know it's scary but my cousins are strong, they'll take care of those guys no problem. Now go on and get out of here."

"Thanks lady!" the boy ran off.

"Well actually I'm…and he's gone." I sighed "I'm always being miss seen as a girl, tis the sacrifices I make for fashion."

I picked up my staff and headed back towards the center of town where Siegbert and Sophie were fighting those two men. Not much had changed since I had been by a few moments before, Siegbert had his sword out and was blocking the man with the axe from attacking more people.

"Run, Quickly now." He instructed the people fleeing.

_He's able to stay so calm while in the middle of a battle._

"HRAAA!"

I felt the wind blow past me as Sophie came riding by, lowering her spear towards the man in the mask. She rode passed him, slicing him in the side but she seemed unable to truly deal any damage.

_This men have such resilient bodies._

"Avel turn around." Sophie commanded "Hurry!"

"GRUMF!" the horse spat and sat down.

"Avel this isn't a game!" she pulled back on the reins "Get up!"

The horse snorted at her and stood back, turning and facing the masked man. Avel dragged his hoof back before charging back in.

"Wait I wasn't ready yet!" Sophie cried fumbling with her spear.

"Hmm." The masked man held his hand up and began charging a thunder ball spell.

"No!" I bonked him with my staff.

"HYA!" Sophie quickly recovered and sliced the man with her lance again, she grabbed me as she rode by, pulling me onto her horse.

"Nice save." She smiled.

"Just doing ma part." I smiled.

Sophie made another pass and dropped me off back on the ground before stopping.

"I keep stabbing him but my lance feels like it's bouncing right off of him." She said "Look, there's not even a cut in his side."

"It's the same for Siegbert." I pointed "Look."

He sword connected with the man's shoulder but only barely cut his skin.

"That swing should have taken that man's arm off." I said "But it barely left more than a scratch."

"It feels like they have steel skin." Siegbert called out.

"Wow steel skin~" someone giggled "Do you think they'll still bleed."

A horse charged passed and the axe wielding man was scooped up on a lance, the metal part ran him right through and slammed him down.

"Aw Boo, no blood."

"Mother?!" "Aunt Peri?!"

"I heard there was a bunch of killing going on." She smiled "I came to get in on the fun, but I don't like the one's doing it, but still."

He smile grew even darker "There were so many times I wanted to kill Hans and Iago when they were alive but Xander always stopped me, and then they were killed before I got the chance, but if they come back I can kill them as many times as I want!"

"I think you're missing the point of all this." I frowned.

"Mother." Siegbert sighed "Act at least a little befitting of your title."

"Don't worry I can kill these guys super easily." She smiled "Sides they're going around killing innocent people, that's not fun at all."

She snapped the reins on her horse and pulled out a sword, she swung in but it clanged off Hans' axe.

"Come on now." Aunt Peri smiled "Bow to your queen!"

Aunt Peri engaged the man from the back of her horse, parrying his swings with her sword and blocking magic fireballs with her shield. It was quite amazing, here we were struggling against these two men but she was taking them both on like it was nothing.

_I suppose that's to be expected of a Queen, Aunt Peri is a noble from birth…much higher than my mother._

"Die, Die, Die!" Aunt Peri screeched.

"That's enough of that."

A puff of smoke appeared and the two men vanished.

"No fair, where did they go?" Peri whined.

"I sent them back to me." The man in the hood appeared.

"Well I'll have to kill you instead." Aunt Peri growled "I'm not leaving without blood on my sword."

"Well I'm afraid I won't be able to comply, I am but an illusion." He smiled "Besides, what queen would attack a man when a town under her rule crumbles around her."

"Grr…" Aunt Peri hissed.

"Well don't fret over it too much, soon the whole world will crumble under my foot, remember this day Nohrians." The man laughed before puffing away in smoke "My name is Grima and your days are numbered!"

"RAHH!" Aunt Peri yelled "I don't know who that guy thinks he is but I hate him!"

She quickly calmed down and looked around, the town was in bad shape. When we first arrived the village was bright and joyful but now there were injured people everywhere, a few buildings were crumbling or burning, it was a wreck.

"Enough worry about that guy." She sighed "We need to get those fires out, and start helping anyone you can."

"Right." We nodded.

_It's incredible, it's like she flips a switch between violent knight and caring queen, Aunt Peri is something special._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Dragon Vein

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"This is annoying." I sighed stepping back "It's impossible to get in close to attack them."

"With as many arrows as Lady Mikoto is firing it's too dangerous for me to go airborne again." Shigure warned "And Arete's spells are making it impossible to get in close for an attack."

"There's gotta be something we can do to fight back." Kana said "We can't play defense forever."

"I don't know if we have much of a choice Miss." I said jumping back to dodge a bolt of lightning.

I landed and quickly threw a dagger but before it could get close Mikoto shot it out of the air.

"You see, we can't attack from a distance and the magic is keeping us pushed back." I told her "Even if we wanted to take the offensive we don't really have much of an option in the matter. Hate to say it, but our backs are against a wall here."

"No way!" Kana said "I'm not giving up, I know if we try we can stop them."

"I don't see a way to do it." I told her "You have to accept you're not gonna win every fight."

"I think I have an idea." Shigure spoke up "We might not be able to fight them but perhaps we can immobilize them."

"How?" I asked.

"Dwyer draw them in towards us." He said "Kana, turn into your dragon form and get ready."

"What am I supposed to do though." She asked.

"Just breathe." He smiled "Now let's go!"

I slipped around the outer edge of the area we were fighting in and got behind Mikoto and Arete.

" **Flame Dart!"**

I lit my daggers on fire and threw them towards the sisters, I missed but it made the two jump back.

_This better work…_

"Perfect!" Shigure held his hand out as the two landed "HA!"

He clenched his fist and the ground suddenly started to split.

" **Dragon Vein: Geyser!"**

With almost no warning an underground water stream burst to the surface, spraying water high into the sky, covering Arete and Mikoto.

"Now Kana!"

"I get it!" the girl slid forward in her dragon form and reared back **"Frost Breath!"**

Kana waved her long neck from side to side and spewed out a blue, snow like fire breath, the spraying water crystalized and formed a hard shell of ice, trapped the two Vallite sisters in frost, immobilizing them.

"Wow, that actually worked." I scoffed and picked up my daggers.

"That was so cool, I never would have thought of that." Kana giggled turning back to normal.

"You can activate Dragon Veins too you know." Shigure smiled "Always look to sense them, they can truly turn the tides in a fight."

"Quite impressive young man." A voice said.

We all turned back and saw the Hooded Man appear and melt the ice, freeing the two women.

"To think my Risen could be immobilized by such a simple attack." He sighed "The dragon veins, I thought they'd gone silent but it seems they still exist in Anankos' world. Out of all three tests you were the only ones to truly succeed, congratulations."

"You're that mean guy who hurt Ophelia." Kana glared.

"It's the little dragon welp." He smiled at her "I only used the darkness that was in her heart, I assure you given time she would have thrown all of you away if it meant she'd gain power."

"You're wrong!" Kana said "Stop talking like you know her! RAH!"

"Hey!" I grabbed her collar "Don't bother, you can't take a guy like that. Can't you feel the power radiating off this guy, it's other worldly."

"Well you children make sure to tell your parents about this." He smiled warping away "Let them know Grima says Hi."

* * *

**Grima's POV**

"All things considered that went rather well." I nodded "Wouldn't you agree Validar?"

"Yes Lord." He nodded.

"for all intensive purposes Sumeragi and Garon won, Hans and Iago drew against the Queen of Nohr, and The Sisters…lost to a bunch of cunning little brats."

I slammed my hand down "Valla, clearly they will require some extra preparations. I had accounted for them being the smallest and therefore the weakest but it seems I was mistaken. I can't allow a lapse like that again."

"What now Lord Grima, attack again to cement your strength?" Validar asked.

"No, for now we lie low, build up my powers." I said "Let them sit in comfort for just a little longer. That way when we crush them it'll hurt even more!"

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"Then that Grima guy showed up and took the two back with them." I sighed.

"It was scary Papa." Kana said.

"Another with the ability to control the dead." Lord Corrin sighed "It seems the problems of this world have already come to our doorstep."

"It's certainly troubling." Lady Azura sighed "The name Grima though, I feel like I heard it once, or perhaps saw it in a book…I'll do some research and see what I can find, perhaps we can be of help in eliminating this new threat."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. News

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"You want my help?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, you're a really good swordsman." I said "I was hoping you could give me a few tips, I mean I think I'm pretty good but there's always room for improvement right?"

"That's a good outlook." She smiled "Sure, when we fought before I could see some holes in your movements that need correcting."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when you do a side slash you drag your foot." She explained "Don't do that if you slip you'll leave yourself wide open. Also don't just hack wildly so much, when you get up in a tizzy you just start slicing and lose and precise cuts."

"Oh, I hadn't realized." I said.

"Also you put to much force behind your hits." She said "You're swinging a sword not an axe."

Lucina stood back and held her sword out "Take a swing at me. As strong as you can."

I drew my sword and swung with force, Lucina moved her sword to block. My arm vibrated as the metal's clang together, in that second her block stopped my sword and broke my guard, leaving me wide open.

"You see." She pointed "If you hit an enemy shield with a overpowered swing like that you'll bounce off and be wide open."

"Wow, I never realized I was so exposed." I commented.

"Work on being more graceful with your attacks." Lucina said "Quicker more precise strikes, gentle but not too soft. It takes time but you'll get the hang of it."

"Thank you." I nodded as she waked off.

_I need to be gentler with my strikes, I guess I should hit up the training grounds to see what I can improve on with a little training._

I headed across the castle grounds and found the training area, various knights were out and about running laps or practicing on dummies. In the center of the grass field I noticed Ophelia sitting there.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I'm meditating." She explained.

"Oh, how come?" I asked.

"I'm seeking to journey to the deepest regions of my soul and tap into the residual power left from Grima's possession." She commented.

"What? Is that safe?" I asked.

"Assuredly so." She nodded "I've already managed to recover the strength in my eyes."

Ophelia demonstrated by opening her eyes and blasting a smoldering whole in the grass.

"Whoa." I gasped.

"Impressive I know." She winked.

"Well…okay." I frowned "Just be careful okay, I don't want that to happen to you again."

"You needn't fear." She smiled "I play subordinate to no monster."

"I trust you." I smiled back.

"WHOA!"

The dirt in front of us was suddenly kicked up as a Pegasus landed before us.

"Hello." Caeldori smiled.

"Caeldori?" I gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with your mother." She looked at me "It's urgent."

"Okay." I nodded "Come on let's go."

We headed into the castle and found mother scribbling away at something on her desk, funny enough Ophelia's other Grandmother was there, Cordelia.

"Who is that woman." Caeldori asked "She looks so regal and perfect, in both looks and skill."

"This is my Grandmother." Ophelia smiled.

"Oh my." Cordelia looked at Caeldori "Hello girls, you brought a friend."

"Caeldori?" Mom looked up "What are you doing here."

"I come with news." The Princess' daughter said "Hoshido was attacked."

"What?!" we all gasped.

"Was it someone from here?" Mom asked "We can have them disciplined without a problem."

"No who attacked is the strange thing." Caeldori said "It was…King Garon and King Sumeragi."

"But they…?" I looked at her.

"Grima must have resurrected them." Mom sighed "Figures he'd test the toughness of the new nations first, was anyone hurt?"

"The cities were spared thanks to Asugi, Midori and Selkie holding them off." She explained "Selkie sustained a small wound but she'll be okay."

"That's good." Mom nodded.

"But Nohr and Valla were also attacked." Caeldori said "Just before I left we got word the Hans and Iago attacked a Nohrian town and that Mikoto and Arete attacked the Valla castle."

"So there were more then just those two guys." A man and woman walked in.

The man looked rough but the woman was meek.

"Brady, Noire!" Mom smiled.

"We ran across those two guys in that Hoshido place." the man explained "Grima showed up and pulled them back once we arrived but they were tough."

"He got aggressive faster than I expected." Mom frowned "we'll need to start preparing in case he tries to come back here next."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Pegasi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"So what are we gonna do Mom?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She hummed as we walked around the castle "We don't know where Grima went so tracking him down will be difficult, but sitting around not preparing doesn't help either."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked "I'd like to help if I can."

"I can't think of anything I need you for right now." She told me "but I'll let you know."

"Okay." I frowned "It's just after the incident on the roof…I'm really itching` to go you know?"

"I know." She patted my back "It'll all work out."

"I hope so." I frowned walking off.

I traipsed around the castle looking for anything to do, Caeldori was still around taking the time to examine the Pegasi of Ylisse, they were basically the same as those from Hoshido but I guess to a rider like her this is something special.

"Are these things really that different?" I asked walking up to her.

"Hmm?" Caeldori turned around "Do you mean the Pegasi?"

"Yeah." I shrugged "I mean to me these things looked pretty much identical."

"Oh heavens no." Caeldori shook her head "I mean look the snot on the Ylissean one's their longer."

"It is?" I looked closely "They look the same to me."

"And the wings of the Hoshidan Pegasi are fluffier and have more feathers per square inch."

"I mean…are you sure that's not just a difference between your horse and this one as opposed to a whole species."

"I assure you there are subtle differences." Caeldori said "But regardless my breed is perfect."

"Really? Are you implying your Pegasi are better than ours?"

"Miss Cordelia!" I smiled.

_She's so beautiful._

"I'm sorry to say this but compared to our horses yours just can't hold up." Cordelia said.

"That's impossible." Caeldori said "My horse is perfect just like me."

"I'm afraid not." Caeldori said "Just look, when was the last time she was brushed, there's knots in her tail."

"Oh…there is." Caeldori frowned.

"If you want the perfect horse you'll have to be the perfect master." Cordelia smiled "You're still young and there's a lot you can improve on."

"Do you think so?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes, you are like me, I mean aside from the physical look." Cordelia smiled "I remember having that same drive you have now, don't give up and keep striving."

"Yes I will!" Caeldori smiled.

"Well you girls have a good day." Cordelia smiled and walked away.

"She's so cool~" Caeldori and I both cooed.

"You girls!" Ophelia walked up "Dearest cousin and friend, I require your assistance with a matter!"

"What is it Ophelia?" I asked.

"I've found a side quest for us!"

"A side quest?" Caeldori looked at her crooked.

"Until the scouts can find more about Grima we must train and kill time." She smiled "Therefor I propose we hunt bandits in the wilds."

"Are you…serious?" I asked.

"Why not it'll be fun!" Ophelia said "We can display our strength as well as clean up some ruffians, think of it as a bonding exercise!"

"Yes!" Caeldori grabbed Ophelia's hands "Training is just what I need, perhaps this can help me bond with my Pegasus."

"Well I mean if you two are gonna go." I scratched my neck and smiled "I'll go too!"

"Room for a fourth?"

"Nina!" I smiled "When did you get here."

"Just got back after that little stop home." She said "Figured you were lost without me."

"No not really." Ophelia shook her head "Actually I believe it was the opposite, you were lost without me."

"I was not!"

"Hmm?" I leaned over "Your bow is different."

"Oh this." She held up the piece of weaponry "Yeah I've got a new one, it shoots magic infused arrows."

"Really, where did you get such a fine piece?" Caeldori asked.

"I uhh…that's not important." Nina mumbled.

"Well who cares." I smirked "Let's get our stuff and go girls."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Nina's Infiltration

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Soleil's POV**

"We're made good time." I said was we walked across the plains near the border between Hoshido and Ylisse "The base camp those bandits are supposed to have should be just over the hills there and then in a cave."

"Ylissean bandits this close to the Hoshidan border…" Caeldori said "I don't like it, if they're planning on raiding in our territory it could strain relations between our nations, the people are open to cooperation bu there are still some who fear the new lands and their people."

"You guys set up a small base." Nina said pulling her hood over her head "I'll try and get a little closer and see what I can scout."

"Are you sure you should go alone?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." She smirked "I used to be a theif remember, sneaking into a cave shouldn't be hard."

"Safe travels." Ophelia said as Nina trotted off.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I squatted on a branch in a large tree, from my perch I could see the entrance to the cave the bandits were using as a hideout. The entrance was guarded so walking in the front door wasn't an option.

The opening had two guards, each with a large lance, both were men, one had blue hair that swooped to the side, the other had a bright red Mohawk. The one with the Mohawk was buffer but the blue haired guy was taller.

_Two half naked men guarding together, I wonder what they do during the slow hours, tell each other stories, pass the time in more…creative ways?_

"Focus Nina you gotta get in there and map things out for the others, I won't be able to hit them both fast enough to avoid them getting a call for help out, I'll have to think of a way to get passed them."

I reach behind my into my quiver, I had back some of Mom's special hexed arrows.

_Let's hope this new bow they made really is magic._

I found the one I was looking for and pulled it out, it had the usual steel tip but the shaft was made up of black and purple spiraled wood.

"I can't afford to miss or we'll be swarming with baddies." I said pulling the string **"Hex Arrow: Sleep shot!"**

The arrow split the air and pierced the ground between the two men, a magic circle appeared on the ground.

"Huh-Ugh…" the two groaned and fell back against the cave entrance, snoozing away.

"Perfect." I smirked jumping out of the tree and stepping into the cave.

_Mom's arrows are really something._

The slowly stepped along the walls of the cave, hugging the shadows. The cave was your basic stereotypical cave, dark, dank filled with small bugs and water dripping in from condensation. I was keeping a mental map as I went, it was a good thing I was scouting ahead because this place was a maze and if a fight broke out we were gonna need to know the quick way out.

There was one large center avenue room that was crawling with thugs of various different persuasions of dastardly. My mind was running a mile a minute with ideas of how this would play out in my dreams later but for now I took the time to listen in on their little chat.

There was one woman who seemed to be the leader, she had shaggy white hair like my Father, a nasty burn scar near her right cheek and looked like the definition of a thug. She was dressed like a slut, her outfit was basically just a bra and a long sarong like bottom.

"I'm telling you boys." The woman smirked drinking straight from a bottle "With the new roads getting established between that new and Ylisse this is gonna be a prime spot for snatch and grabs over that border."

"Are you sure Georgina?" A portly out of shape buffoon looking one asked.

"Shut your foodhole you idiotic fat sac." The woman snapped "Now yes Bardot we will be able to hit hard and fast here…just how I like it."

"Bleh." I stuck my tongue out it disgust.

"Hmm?" a man stood up and looked around, this guy was jacked, had two big axes on his back, shaved head, his outfit was just a strap across his chest and tight maroon pants.

"What is it Mitford?" the woman asked.

He walked over towards me hiding spot in the corner, I kept hidden, steadying my breathing and trying not to make a sound, I was pretty well concealed and this guy was not someone I wanted to catch me sneaking around.

_Come on hurry up and sit back down…I need to get back outside before the sleeping hex wears off and those two entrance guys come around._

"It's nutin'." The man said in a gruff voice before sitting back down.

"Very well." The woman brushed her hair out of her eye "Now as I was saying this place will be our prime spot for a while, we can get all the stupid newbies from the new country, those chumps won't know what hit them. Sides it won't hurt to rough them up a bit, make things difficult and make sure they know people like us belong on top of them. This was our world first, they better know that. Sides if we tell them we're Ylisseans and tell people from Ylisse we're from Hoshido we can really freak them out. Alright get out might sight you sacks of shit."

The group took a few minutes to disperse and once the room was pretty much empty I slipped back outside.

"You were gone a while." Soleil said "Everything go alright?"

"Yeah, got a little touch and go for a second but I avoided detection." I said "Still that cave is a maze of tunnels and some of those guys look rough we're gonna need a good plan. Oh and it's a good thing we're here seems like these guys are looking to hit the new highroads getting put in and they've got no issue stirring up distrust between Hoshido and Ylisse."

"As a Princess oh Hoshido it's my responsibility to make sure these people do no harm to the citizens of my land." Caeldori spoke up.

"Don't worry." Soleil said "we'll shut these guys down before they even attack once."

"I'm so excited." Ophelia cheered "My heart hungers for justice!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for readying. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Caeldori Vs The Guards

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Anyone looking for some clarifications on the royal families or country affiliations, I recently posted some Diagrams on my tumblr, snakebit1995**

* * *

**Caeldori's POV**

"Alright, the plans seems safe enough." Soleil nodded "does everyone know their assignments?"

"I got it." Nina sighed.

"Easy as pie." Ophelia smiled.

"Caeldori you'll by alone outside." she said "Are you sure you'll be safe enough?"

"I should be fine." I told her "Besides I can't go into the cave as I won't be able to ride my Pegasus so I'll distract the two entrance guards while you all slip through to take out the main force inside. Also should anything happen to you inside I'll be outside to flee for backup."

"It's not us I'm worried about, it's you." She said.

"I will be fine, trust me." I smiled "I'll go saddle up and then we can begin."

I walked over to my Pegasus.

"Come on now." I said strapping the saddle on "Everyone will be counting on us to hold the front entrance for them."

"PFFT!" The horse shook its head.

"Trust me." I placed my head against her snout "We're a wonderful team, I won't let anything harm you."

The Pegasus relaxed and I hopped up into the saddle.

"Alright." I looked at the others "You'll have to enter quickly because once I begin my attack they'll likely sound an alarm, you need to enter before that."

"We'll be right behind you." Soleil said.

"Okay." I nodded before pulling lightly on the reins "Let's go!"

My Pegasus flapped its wings and rose into the air, we looped off to the distance in order to get a better entry point to begin our attack. We swept around from the left and screeched passed the two men Nina had seen guarding the entrance.

"HRA!"

As we flew by I pulled out a Naginata and took a swing, knocking the red guard off balance, but the blue had time to get his lance up and block.

"We're under attack!"

"Pardon us!" Soleil smiled running into the cave with Ophelia and Nina.

"Apologies Sirs." I said "But you'll have to stay out here with me."

I had my Pegasus hover off the ground while the I spun my spear around. The two men both got their lances up and charged at me. I had my Pegasus fly upward and do a loop before I swung my spear again, nicking the blue one in the side.

I quickly flipped my spear to the other side and started batting the stabs of the red man away. It was difficult to keep up and out of the corner of my eye I saw that blue man was getting back up and coming for a hard stab.

"Up!" I told my Pegasus.

The horse neighed and flew up as the men missed me and their lances bounced off each other. I jumped off my Pegasus and rolled to a stop on the ground before spinning my lance and blocking the blue man and using the hilt to block the red one. I pushed back and bang the Red haired man with the hilt while dropping low and sweeping the leg of the blue haired man.

"HRAAA!" I stabbed at the man on the ground.

Once I jammed into his shoulder I used the Naginata as a pole and spun around, locking my legs around the Red man. I pulled my spear out while pushing forward, pinning the man down and knocking his spear away. I pulled the hilt back on my spear and banged his head, knocking him out cold.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the blue man had passed out in shock, for now I was done fighting, the rest was up to the girl's inside.

"Hmm?" I looked over at my Pegasus, it was walking over but clearly favoring it's right legs.

I looked down to inspect and saw one of its left legs had been cut.

"I'm sorry." I frowned "This probably happened when we did one of the fly overs. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

I dug around the saddle bags and pulled out a rod, I held it up and started to heal the horses wound.

"You take it easy for now." I said "No flying for a while. Now we'll have to wait for the others."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Cave

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Nina how much farther?" I asked.

"The main chamber of the cave should be just around the next corner." She said keeping pace.

"So far we've experienced very little resistance." Ophelia pointed out.

"They may have all collected at the main chamber." Nina said "That's where most were before."

"I think we found them." I said as we rounded the corner and came face to face with a few dozen bandits.

"Well what do we have here." The woman with the scar said.

_Wow…she's pretty sexy, got that mature aura about her. That must be the Georgina lady Nina talked about._

The rest of the crew of bandits was men of various shapes and sizes, large, small, buff, fat, skinny, short, and tall.

"Three little ladies wandering in to our hideout." The woman smiled "Are you lost?"

"Nope, we're right where we wanna be." I smiled "We're here to take you down, nobody is gonna be pillaging on my account."

"Now, how did you find this place?" The woman asked.

"Simple search by kingdom scouts." I smirked.

"No not the cave, but this room in the cave, it has a lot of curves and tunnels." She said "How's you find this room?"

"That would be me." Nina waved "You're security's not so great."

"Tsk." The woman clicked her tongue "Mitford next time you check for intruders…Actually check! You let some little brat sneak in and hear everything!"

"Sorry." The man with the axes said.

"So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked leaning my sword over my shoulder.

"Sweetie…I love it the hard way." She laughed "Now get them!"

Most of the gang charged us in an instant, surrounding us with weapons of various degrees.

"HRA!" Nina pulled her taught string **"Hexed Shot!"**

A magic arrow zoomed through the air and dug into a man's shoulder.

"AHH!" he hissed and stumbled back.

" **Knockback shot!"** Nina yelled activating the arrow.

The arrow exploded and blasted the man back, he crashed into some of the other men, knocking them all to the ground.

I kept stepping back, turning my sword to block the slashes of incoming opponents.

_Don't get too aggressive, find your moment…There!_

On his next strike I raised my buckler up, took his strike and swung my arm up to break his guard. I saw an opening in his defenses and cut him with my sword before turning my body to take on the next foe.

I readied my sword and saw multiple men running towards me, I focused my mind and my sword was engulfed in a rainbow fire.

" **Ignis Wave!"**

I slashed the air, sending out a crescent of magical fire and burned some of the men.

" **Gust of Galeforce!"**

Ophelia waved her arms and blasted the room with a gust of hurricane like winds that blew most men off their feet and into the back wall of the cave.

"Well." Georgina stood up "Seems you're not as big of a push over as I thought."

There were only three people left standing, Georgina, that Mitford guy and some big fat dude.

"Her arm." The fat man said.

"What the hell are you talking about Bardot." The woman growled.

"The girl with the red hair, she has the Mark of the Exalt on her arm." He pointed out.

"Oh…that she does." The woman smirked "Well things just got easier, we'll be taking her hostage for ransom, she's a member of the royal family so she'll be worth lots…kill the other two we don't need them taking up space, that and it'll let them know we're serious."

_They don't know that I have the mark to…this could be useful._

"Well quite standing there." Georgina said "Take care of this you two!"

"HRAA!" the man with the axes charged at us, swinging one of his axes at Nina.

"Whoa!" she flipped back "Someone's cranky…feisty just how I like it!"

"You made a fool out of me." He growled stalking closer to her.

"Make sure to take Red alive." The woman reminded.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I looked up and saw the big guy was standing over Ophelia, a creepy look on his face.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and blasted him back with magic "Don't look at me like that."

"Can you handle that guy?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Then I'll go for the boss." I said taking off running.

"You think you can take on me!" the woman laughed standing up "Alright just try me!"

She reached back and pulled out two rapiers.

"Just try to keep up with me." She smiled "I'll carve that cute little body of yours to pieces!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Nina Vs Mitford

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I ducked down to avoid one of the axes being swung at me, I heard a thunk and saw the curved metal imbed itself into one of the support beams for the cave.

"Watch it." I ran back "Or you'll end up bringing this whole place down on us!"

"I was told to kill you." He said pulling his axe out of the beam "Any means necessary."

"I've got no intention of dying, I've got a lot more living to do." I told him getting an arrow ready "So I'll be making sure to stop you!"

" **Hex Shot: Freezing arrow!"**

I let off a shot that flew by, the brigand jumped to the side avoiding it, but the arrow did stick into the broken beam, creating an ice block in the crack.

_That beam should be stabilized for a bit, but I better be careful or this guy will bring the ceiling down on the both of us._

I started running, the muscular bandit was chasing me down, each time he got even a little close he'd take a swing. Luckily I was nimble enough to avoid those swings, a few did get uncomfortably close to my braids though.

" **Triple shot!"**

I loaded three arrows and shot them off at the same time, Mitford whacked the left and right ones with his axes and the center one hit his leather strap, bouncing off and dealing no damage.

_It wasn't fired strong enough to pierce…the triple shot fires of three arrows at one so each has less force than an arrow fired individually._

"RAAHH!" he crossed both arms and made and X-shaped cut that I again jumped back from.

I pulled back for an arrow shot, the projectile whizzed by but caught the bandit with the axes crossed so the tip only shattered on impact.

"Dammit." I hissed.

"WAH!" I rolled around another slice.

_If I get him by one of those axes I'll lose an arm…or worse._

I kept backtracking to avoid his swings, I peeked over my shoulder, I was moving back so quickly and I was running out of ground.

" **Hexed Arrow: Explosive shot!"**

I aimed for the ground and set a shot off, the man was knocked back and I noticed the whole tunnel rumbled when I set that arrow off.

_I wonder…if there's no opening to deliver a shot on my own to take him down…_

While Mitford was still pulling himself off the ground I jumped over him.

"Get back here!"

"AH!" I hissed when he grabbed my leg.

"You're not getting away!"

"Let me go!" I grunted kicking him in the chest.

_Normally I'd love to be grabbed by a guy but this dude is gonna kill me!_

"Eat this!" I let off a shot at his face and he bobbed to the side in a dodging pattern.

"You missed." He smirked grabbing me by the neck and lifting me up.

"BAH!" I gasped for air.

"DIE!"

"Hmph." I smirked.

"What are you doing." He growled.

"Hehehe." I snickered past him

"Hmm?" he followed my eyes.

"My plan's come to fruition." I smiled **"Explosive Arrow!"**

The arrow detonated, cracking the beam I had stabilized with the ice from earlier. The beam split along the corners, dropping its support right down on his head, knocking him out cold.

"I win." I said picking up my bow and feeling the whole tunnel rumble "I better get out of here."

I made a break for it and slid out into a side hall as the tunnel I had just been in crumbled and caved in on itself.

"Close one." I stood up and brushed myself off "Still I'm lucky that stayed contained to just this single tunnel, it's probably best if we get out of here ASAP."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Ophelia Vs Bardot

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"HYA!"

I jumped up as the large man threw a large spiked ball at me. Since I dodged he yanked the chain and pulled it back to him.

"Come here girly." He said making gross licking noises.

"Disgusting." I hissed stepping out and casting a spell **"Gales of the Whispering Willows: Wind!"**

I blasted him with a gale of wind but wasn't able to push him over.

_I doubt such a breeze would work on a man of that girth._

" **Ember of a Crimson Flame: El Fire!"**

The fireball slammed into the ground and burst upward, the fat man took it like it was nothing and threw his ball and chain, nearly ripping my head off.

"Eep!" I gasped a bit.

"HRAAA!" I pulled my hand back and got ready to strike while he was retrieving the ball **"Luminary Uppercut!"**

I drilled him in the stomach with a magical punch before ducking and letting his heavy metal ball slam into him, pushing him back a few feet.

"UGH!" he grunted shaking off the blow.

"Yuck." I flipped my hair "You're so annoying you fat loser."

"Stupid bitch!" he started to helicopter the ball and chain over his head "I'll smash you into a puddle!"

I jumped to the side to dodge and grabbed the chain.

" **A Jolt of Divine Justice: Arc Thunder!"**

***BZZT!***

An electrical charge shot through the chain and started zapping the man. It only took a few moments for him to fall over, smoke rising off his burnt hair.

"Too easy." I smirked.

"RAH!"

"HUH?!" I gasped as I was grabbed.

"You're not getting away." The fat man huffed crushing me in a bear hug "You're the next meal ticket."

_Dammit!_

I squirmed around but I got the feeling he was actually liking my struggle.

_I'm not some little princess that needs to be protected all the time, I'm a magical powerhouse how can take on all challengers on my path to destiny._

"HAAAA!" I let off a blast of magic to knock the man's arms back and allow myself to spring free "Enough of your insolence!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed.

"HRGH!" I grabbed my face "Punishment for touching my body…An every burning scar!"

I felt my irises contract **"Ignis Eye!"**

"Huh-WAHH!" I gasped as a scorch of flaming rainbow fire engulfed his left arm, burning it apart.

" **Finishing Blow!"** I focused my magic in my right hand and a magical sword appears **"Sword of Grima!"**

"No-Stop!"

"HRAAA!"

I slashed the air and sent a powerful wave of magic out that collided with the man, nothing happened for a second but then the air concussed into a powerful twister, launching him up through the roof and out the cave system.

"Hmph." I scoffed I made the sword disappear as I calm down "GAH!"

I fell to my knees as a pain shot though my head, originating at my eyeballs, it was like they were on fire, they hurt so much I wanted to just claw them out. Gradually the pain subsided and I was able to stand again.

"That's still his power." I rubbed my eyes "I'll need to be more careful with how I use it, going full out like that with no warmups could cause permanent damage."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Soleil Vs Georgina

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"HYA!"

"HMPH!"

I took a big swing at Georgina and she parried it easily, poking me back with the two rapiers she was fighting with. We had been bouncing our swords off each other's for a while now, I was really having trouble landing a hit with how flexible and limber the bandit was, she flipped and twirled with finesse, she parried with her rapiers and poked me back with the sharp points.

"Tsk." I hissed taking a swing but missing and getting tripped up.

"HAHA!" she laughed trying to stab me but luckily I rolled out of the way.

"Why won't you just let me kill you?" she sighed.

"Cause I still have lots to do." I said " not dying to you being one of them."

"You're a cocky one." She licked her lips "I like that."

"Hmph." I smirked back "Thanks for the compliment cutie."

Georgina twirled her rapiers before charging in and poking at me quickly. I used my sword and shield to defend myself but I was under pressure.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as my sword was coated in rainbow fire **"Ignis Slash!"**

A cut of fire flew through the air and slammed into the bandit, crisping her outfit a bit.

"So you have some special powers." She smirked "Are you sure you're not in the market for becoming a bandit, we could make a lot together, think of all the things you could buy."

"No thanks." I glared "I prefer to do things the right way, as a hero with a smile, not some side road junkie. Besides you threatened to kidnap my cousin, that's not cool!"

"Oh so the red head and you are related." She smirked "That's great! Now I can kill you and they'll know I'm serious and pay double for the other kid!"

"You won't be taking either of us." I said.

"Just try!" she ran forward and stabbed into my shield **"Spider Silken Needle!"**

The handle of the sword flew off and hooked into the wall before retracting the rest of the sword, pulling my shield up and out of reach.

"Try and defend now!" she laughed using her remaining rapier to poke my sword.

She flicked her wrist and caught the body of my blade, knocking it to the side.

" **Black Widow Bite!"**

"GAHH!" I hissed as she stabbed me in the side.

The cut burned like acid but I managed to regain myself and start swinging, she was so fast and I was so unfocused that I couldn't land a hit on Georgina. The wound on my side was stinging and my head was throbbing, I was pretty sure that cut had gotten poisoned.

_Remember what Lucina said…relax, focus and make you strike quick and effective, I don't have the luxury of missing this next attack, otherwise it's all over._

"DIE!"

I opened my eyes and stepped around her stab.

"What?"

" **Dancing Blade!"**

I spun in place and hacked the woman's side apart.

"GAAHHHH!" she cried out slumping over in a pool of blood.

"Heh." I smirked "I beat your ass…Ugh."

I fell back.

_I can't move…my whole body feels like pins and needles…paralyzing venom…_

The cave was rumbling and shaking, it was starting to fall in and I wasn't going to be getting out.

_Well shit…_

"Come on." Nina ran by and picked me up "We gotta go!"

_It's Nina…_

"Sorry I should have been more careful." She laughed "It's my fault this place is caving in."

"Let's hurry." Ophelia said supporting my other side "Being buried alive is an unfit end for Ophelia Dusk."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Poison

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"She's not looking too good." Nina said as we laid Soleil down "She's so pale."

"GRR!" she grabbed my arm "P-poison!"

"You were poisoned?" Caledori asked.

"I can feel myself losing feeling in my fingers." Soleil warned "Shit…if it gets much higher it'll paralyze my lungs."

"Caledori you know healing magic right?" I asked "Can you purge this foul substance from her veins?"

"My magic can only heal small cuts." She said "I can't do something that strong. I'm sorry…but I do have an idea.".

She whistled and her Pegasus trotted out and she jumped on "Hand her to me, we're fairly close to Hoshido so I should be able to fly her to the capital if I go fast enough, there has to be someone there who can help her."

"Okay, please be careful." I said helping Nina lay my now passed out cousin over the back of the horse "The two of us will catch up soon."

"We gotta bring those thieves in anyway." Nina said "I'll tie them all up in Mom's enchanted ropes and we'll march them to Hoshido."

* * *

**Caledori's POV**

"Faster please." I tapped my horse on its side.

"NEEE!" it started stepping faster across the sky.

"Thank you, I'll give you lots of treats, just hurry please." I looked back and saw Soleil was getting paler.

_I need to hurry; she doesn't have much more time._

I passed over the outer walls of the city and landed on the park near the entrance to the castle.

"HMPH!" I pulled Soleil off and ran towards the door.

I was running so fast I foolishly forgot to look in front of me and crashed into someone.

"Oh dear I'm sorry." I said scrambling to pick up Soleil "But it's an emergency."

"It's okay." Midori smiled.

"Midori!" I gasped "It's Soleil she-."

"She's clammy." Midori looked over the girl "Her breathing is shallow."

"She said she was poisoned." I explained.

"I thought so, what kind?"

"I don't know." I said frantically.

She looked in her mouth "White hives in the mouth…clammy skin…localized paralysis, looks like the venom from a Red Widow Legs. I can help her."

"You can?" I asked.

"Sure I can, I'm a great apothecary." She smiled digging into her bag "And Red Widow Leg poison has a very common neutralizer."

"What is it?" I asked looking at her vials.

"One-part sugarcane, one-part floral clover and two parts pine bark." She said grinding the various plant life into a fine powder.

"Could you tilt her head back?" Midori asked.

"Sure." I said doing as she instructed.

"It has to be administered through the nasal passage." Midori said "This will prevent it from paralyzing her lungs and stopping her breathing, after that her body should naturally expunge the poison through her sweat and urine."

Midori shook the little paper she had put the powder on, she poured the substance into Soleil's nose, the girl coughed a bit reflexively but manage to keep the substance down.

"We need to watch her for observation." Midori said "Although it's very rare some people can't work the antidote either so we need to keep a close eye on her just in case."

"Okay, I'll put her in a bed at the medical office and ask my Mom to keep an eye on her." I said.

"Okay I'll go with you."

"Ahem." I heard a cough.

I turned around and saw Rhajat there.

"Rhajat." I said as she walked over, her curvy hips swaying.

"I heard you went to Ylisse, what the hell." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're my retainer I should have told you where I was going." I apologized.

"No I don't care where you are, I don't even wanna be your stupid retainer." She rolled her eyes "I just wanted to go to that new land, I've heard there's a very skilled dark mage there, I bet she's someone I could learn a lot from."

"I don't wanna know what that scary smile is for." Midori shivered behind me.

"Well next time I go on a more diplomatic visit I'll be sure to bring you along." I said "Now I need to get Soleil to the infirmary."

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Come on walk." Nina told the prisoners as we walked through the Hoshido gate.

"I'll take it from here girls." Kagero said as we entered.

"Damn brats." Georgina hissed as Saizo and Asugi marched her and her gang towards the prison.

"How's Soleil?" I asked.

"Still in the infirmary but she seems to be doing much better." The female ninja said "Selkie and Velouria are watching over her, I'm sure they'd all like to see you."

Nina and I went to the castle and found the infirmary, people were already talking inside.

"Wow you guys got to fight bandits that's so cool!" Selkie yelled, her tail wagging "Wish I could've gone."

"You were still injured from your fight with those zombie kings." Velouria sighed "You shouldn't have been off fighting if that happened."

"Hello." I stepped in.

"Hey." Nina waved.

"Hmm." Soleil waved.

"Hey guys." She said in a hoarse voice.

"You sound like crap." Nina laughed.

"Midori said that powder probably irritated my throat and nose a bit, so I'm gonna sound like this for a few days, still it's better than being dead from spider venom."

"I'm happy for you." I smiled "I would be ever so distraught had you passed on to the next life without me."

"Hmm…It's been a while since we were all together like this." Velouria smiled.

"Yeah!" Selkie clapped "I've missed you guys."

"Soleil?" I looked over and saw she seemed sad "What's wrong?"

"Oh…well it's just that, that Grima guy is still out there, and if his Risen are as strong as Selkie said, and I can't even beat up a few bandits without nearly dying I just feel worried is all."

"You're not wrong." Nina leaned on the wall "We've all got a lot of work to do if we wanna help out, we can't just leave this to our parents like the last time, we've gotta be able to hole our own in battle too."

"Next time I see those stupid zombies I'm gonna chew them up." Selkie growled.

"You shouldn't worry, you're not the only one worried about the enemy." Velouria looked out the window "Just look, Uncle Ryoma and Shiro are both training to stop the next attack, and their not alone, everyone else is trying to get stronger to, not just our generation but the others too, don't be so worried."

"Hello dearest friends/It is time for Soleil to rest/Please depart her room." Mitama walked in.

"I guess visiting hours are over." I laughed.

"Yeah." Soleil rasped out "If you can get in touch with home, we should let everyone know where we and that we're okay."

"I'll do that." I said walking to the door "You just rest."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Incursion

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"AHEM!" I cleared my throat "Oh that's better."

"You're voice is back." Nina noted.

"Yeah." I sat up "Now I'm ready to get back to training."

"Wow I don't know if you should be exerting yourself." She said "Didn't Midori say to take a break for a week or so."

"Grima is still gaining strength so I need to as well." I told her "It's not an option to stay in bed all day. Besides the others are training too and I can't let them surpass me because I was being lazy in bed."

"Tsk." Nina rolled her eyes as I threw a shirt on.

"You coming?"

"Well if you keel over and drop dead it'll be better if someone's there to help." She said grabbing her bow "Let's go."

The two of left and headed to the training grounds in Hoshido, Ophelia was already there practicing her sword skills and Selkie and Velouria were beating up on dummies. Nina and I got to work slicing and shooting at some of the straw dummies, trying to hone our skills. Nina was racking up headshots and bullseyes while I was working on my stances.

"Seems we're not the only ones with the idea to come train." Shiro laughed as he and Asugi arrived.

"Hey boys." I smiled "Coming to train to?"

"I'm not, but he is." Asugi pointed at Shiro.

"What are you looking to improve on Shiro?" Ophelia asked.

"Well if Gramps is one of those zombies." He looked off "Than it's my job to stop him yeah?"

"Taking responsibility." Nina laughed "How funny."

"Hey I can be responsible!" he yelled.

"No one said you can't" I laughed "You just normally don't."

"Yeah but this is important." He said "I gotta make sure I can make a difference if those creeps show up here."

"Well good on you." I smiled "We gotta be ready don't me."

"Sure do." He nodded.

***BAROOO!***

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a platoon of Pegasus knights flew overhead.

"Seems like training will have to wait." Shiro said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Velouria tilted her head.

"A group of Risen are approaching the city." Caledori said riding by.

"An attack already?" I gasped.

"Come on let's go help." Ophelia said.

"Right come on."

We all ran to the south gate and saw a mass of risen about 50 strong approaching the capital. They seemed to just be foot soldiers but that was enough for us to worry. The Pegasus knights swooped down and took a few out.

"Step aside." Rhajat waved her fan **"HYA! Astral Sprits: Tiger, Ram, Bull!"**

Cards floated around her spirits rushed out and charged through some of the army.

"HRA!" I swiped my sword and cut one down "These one's aren't that tough!"

"They're way easier than the last ones!" Selkie said ripping an arm off one as Velouria crushed another under foot.

"It's cause these are just the grunts" Asugi dashed around and cut a few down "The general are far stronger."

"TAKE THIS!" Shiro swung his lance around, sending Risen flying.

"Hey watch it!" Nina yelled "Or you'll hit us too!"

"GRAA!" Shiro lifted one up "Whatever."

* * *

**Later**

"Phew." I panted catching my breath "That's the last of them."

"That guy doesn't joke around." Shiro groaned stretching "Even the grunts are a pain."

"Grima takes no prisoners." Ophelia said "He really wants to make sure we know how strong he is; he wants to strike fear into our hearts so we lose our resolve."

"After this attack they'll only get more frequent." I said.

"Then we need to head back to Ylisse" Nina suggested "To make sure everyone there is prepared."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded "I bet Mom and Dad are worried anyway."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Reporting In

_Italic indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"We're back!" I smiled walking through the gates to the Ylissien castle.

"It's nice to be home." Ophelia smiled with me.

"I guess." Nina shrugged "We really shouldn't waste time and tell them about the recent attacks on Hoshido."

"Nina's right." I nodded "I'm sure Mom's around here somewhere."

"Hey you three haven't seen you around in a while." Grandma Lissa walked up "Off having adventures?"

"Something like that?" I laughed "We were dealing with some bandits and then had to rest in Hoshido for a few days, Mom didn't tell you?"

"She probably didn't want to worry me." She pouted "Sometimes she treats me like a child, everyone does."

"Well I don't think you're a child." I smiled "I mean…we're about the same age but your my grandmother so."

"I'm…so old." She frowned.

"No cheer up!" Ophelia and I yelled.

"Smooth." Nina tapped her foot.

"You're back!" I got tackled from behind.

"WAH! Mom?!" I gasped.

She looked around all the angles and nodded "Still in one piece good, I was worried when I got a letter saying you were poisoned! You know that was really not nice."

"Sorry it was outside of my influence." I looked off.

"Be more careful next time okay." She frowned.

"Yeah, sorry Mom." I hugged her "You're the best, where's Dad at?"

"He's off dealing with Risen with Severa and Owain." She explained "They'll be back in a day or two."

"Speaking of Risen those vile beasts attacked Hoshido while we were there." Ophelia mentioned.

"They're really back huh." Lissa frowned "I really was worried about that. Robin's not…taking it well."

"Is Grandfather upset?" Ophelia asked.

"It's complicated." Lissa frowned "Don't worry girls he's just fine, still you should probably go see Chrom and tell him what happened."

"That's a good idea." I nodded "Do you know if he's free right now?"

"I'm not sure, just check the throne room." Lissa smiled.

The three of us headed off and when we got the throne room Chrom was there with Frederick and his wife Tharja. The woman was seated on the floor in front of a strange Crystal Ball.

"Hello." Ophelia called with a smiled.

"Could you girls wait, we're in the middle of an important call." Frederick glared.

"We'll come back later." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Stay." Chrom said "I won't be long; besides you were in Hoshido recently so I may actually need your help."

"Here we go." Tharja rolled her hands over the orb and it glowed.

A picture of light appeared above her in the air, in it was a boy with short white hair and a smile that was almost creepy.

"Hello you've reached Henry, Great Wizard of Plegia! I'm just dying to talk with you." He laughed.

"Get off the line you imbecilic." Tharja growled.

"You're no fun." He laughed "Fine then, You're speaking to the Mighty King Gangrel!"

This time the image was of a red headed man on a throne and he didn't look happy.

"Well spit it out what do you want, I ain't got all day." The king sighed "I'm supposed to be having dinner soon."

"Pleasant as ever." Chrom sighed "Gangrel I'm here to talk about the incidents that have been occurring."

"You mean the blasted Risen, you know a lot of crap comes from your country, first countries fall from the sky and now you brought that blasted dragon back." He growled.

_He's not happy._

Chrom kept his cool and looked up "Last time Grima's base was in your country, have you checked to see if this is where his new hideout is?"

"Do you think I'm stupid!" Gangrel snapped "He's not here, and of course I've checked. Deal with your own problems. The Risen ain't here so I'm not helping you!"

"Wait!" I yelled "The Risen just attacked Hoshido the other day, they're moving all the time, attacking with a purpose."

"I see." Chrom said "Perhaps it's time for the rulers to meet again and work on a solution to deal with this."

"You're dragging me out again!" Gangrel moaned and groaned "BAH! Get back to me when you actually have something important to tell me."

The call cut off and Chrom sighed.

"It seems we have more issues on our hands." He frowned "Frederick lets start working to get a call and figure out these troubles."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Plegia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Hmph." I stretched my arms and smiled bright "Yeah let's get out there and have another great day! I'm sick of being cooped up, time to finally start hunting Risen!"

"We're not technically going Risen hunting." Nina said "We're supposed to find a way to get the King of Plegia on our side."

"Same thing I'm sure we'll run in to some along the way." I told her as we headed down to the courtyard.

"Good Morning all." Ophelia bowed florally as we passed her in the hall.

We all gathered up and headed to the throne room where we were formally going to be given our new mission.

"Alright you three are to go to Plegia and speak with the Queen Emmeryn." Chrom said "Once she hears of the Risen she will surely convince Gangrel to assist us."

"Yes Sir." We all nodded.

"Don't worry this jobs gonna be a piece of cake." Mom smiled "But I got a little help, there's no way Gangrel will be able to resist when he sees this."

"Huh?" I asked.

"HI!"

The doors to the throne room opened and Kana jumped in.

"Let's all do great!" she smiled.

"Ha…" Dwyer sighed following her in.

"You two are coming?" I asked.

"How's this gonna convince Gangrel?" Nina asked.

"I mean look at her." Mom gestured to Kana "Who could say no to that face!"

"HEE!" the girl smiled.

"I think you seriously overestimate her appeal." I sighed.

"Perhaps I will be more in line." Ophelia said "After all I have the body of a beautiful chosen one, not some underdeveloped Lolita."

"Hey!" Kana pouted cutely.

"Okay I changed my mind, she's too adorable to resist!" I giggled.

"Let's quit wasting time." Nina fixed her hood "Come on."

"Right!"

* * *

**Some Days Later**

"It's hot!" I groaned as we stepped through the sands.

"My feet are killing me." Nina groaned.

"Ugh." Dwyer leaned on his staff "Can't take it…gotta sleep."

"No don't close your eyes." I warned.

"You already took off your robe, now maybe you can be better if you take off that undershirt!" Nina panted

"I don't see what the problem is." Ophelia noted.

"I'm feeling super!" Kana smiled.

"Shut up half naked Mage and Ice Tribe Dragon!" We all snapped.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"Two more days and the least." Nina groaned.

* * *

**Grima's POV**

"Hmm."

"Is there a problem Milord." Validar asked.

"I haven't done much lately, I'm growing progressively more bored, but just building up my powers takes so long." I sighed.

"Perhaps you should send out another incursion force." He suggested "The more darkness and depression in the world the more your powers will grow."

"Good idea." I smiled "Besides I want to try some of my new toys! But who to mess with…how about Valla since they pissed me off so much last time."

"Excellent choice."

"I'll send a nice little army just for them." I said rolling a black ball of fire in my hands "Although I shouldn't let a bunch of boring plain Risen roam around, they'll need some of my more prestigious knights to guide them. Yen'fay you sat out the last trip I sent them on so you go lead this time."

"Yes." The dark general stood up.

"You accompany him Mikoto."

She nodded.

"Oh and Mikoto." I smiled "you better actually kill someone this time or there will be…consequences."

"Yes Lord Grima." She stood up.

"Hmm, Validar how goes that new one we unearthed?" I hummed.

"She is ready at any time, you need only raise her."

"Good." I stood up "She'll be perfect for this. The rest of you are dismissed."

I walked to a different area of my lair and went to the graveyard in the back.

"Time to wake up." I said casting a spell "Come forth my new Dark General."

"GRAA!" a hand shot up as the body pulled itself back to life.

"Ha…" she scanned herself.

"Don't worry the body will come to you soon." I told her "Your voice will return in time as well, my dear knight, Scarlet."

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Finally, a city!" I groaned as we got to the Plegian Capital.

"Water." Kana coughed.

"Where you five perhaps hung out to dry." A boy laughed.

"No in the mood for jokes creep." Nina said as we stopped to get something to drink.

This guy had snow white hair on his head and a disturbing smile on his face.

"So you're Soleil and Ophelia right?" he asked "And this must be Princess Kana, wow talk about a shrimp!"

"Hey!"

"How did you know who they are?" Nina asked.

"Oh right I'm Henry." He smiled "Grand Mage of Plegia, I'm supposed to bring you to the castle to meet Lady Emmeryn."

"How the heck do you stay cool in that rob?" I asked.

"Mage's secret." He snickered "Now come on you prideful princesses."

We went to the Plegian Capital Castle which was a huge half bone half stone fortress. There weren't a ton of soldiers around but enough to make you think twice about trying anything risky, sand softly blew through the courtyard as we entered into the main doors of the castle. It was a traditional looking place on the inside, large dark purple rugs to cover the stone floor, torches hooked to the walls to light up the rooms, it was all quite regal and pleasant, a stark contrast to the dreary spooky exterior.

"Ah our guests have arrived." A woman walked up to us.

She was tan, had long white hair and amazing curves, a few tattoos and all around looked stunning, she was wearing a strap like outfit that showed off a lot of her sexy chest.

"Wow." I nearly drooled.

"Ugh." Nina rolled her eyes "Having big tits doesn't make you special."

"Says the girl with nothing to show off." Ophelia snickered.

"How cute you all are." She smiled looking at us and locking onto Kana "Especially you."

"Thanks!" Kana smiled as she was hugged "Wow you're really squishy!"

"So cute." We all sighed.

_It was a good idea to bring Kana…_

"I am Aversa." She smiled at us "Come with me, Lady Emmeryn is excited to meet you all."

She led us through the castle to a large palor room. Inside was one lone woman with long soft blonde hair and Brand on her forehead.

"Lady Emmeryn, your guests have arrived." Aversa bowed.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered.

* * *

**Earlier.**

"Listen." Mom told us "Aunt Emmeryn is very sweet I'm sure she'll happily help you, but you need to understand something."

"What could it be, if she's from our family she's a chosen one." Ophelia commented.

"Look a long time ago, before I even met my family in this time Aunt Emmeryn had a very bad accident." Mom explained "She's not always…all there and it's left her with many lingering issues, for one she has a stutter."

"It's not that big of a deal we won't laugh." Nina told her.

"I know you won't, but she might not be able to fully understand everything you try to tell her, so keep it simple and don't use too many big words or push too much information on her."

* * *

**Present Day.**

"It's very nice to meet you." I shook her hand "You're even more beautiful than Mom described.

"Hmm." She smiled "C-Chrom said you w-wanted to talk to m-me."

"Yes." I told her "We have a major battle coming up, the world is in danger and we're having trouble getting King Gangrel to assist us."

"Another F-Fight." She mumbled "Why can't there every be p-peace."

"I don't know." I frowned.

"Will you please try and get him to help us?" Kana asked.

"Wait sir Lady Emmeryn is-."

"I'm the King I go where I want!"

The door into the room was thrown open as a man with slicked red hair stood there.

"So now that stupid prince won't even talk to me face to face." Gangrel stomped in "He tries to go behind my back and get his sister to do it for him?!"

Everyone immediately got a little tense, I noticed Dwyer pull Kana over and stand in front of her already.

"King Gangrel please." I started.

"You're not in a position to talk brat!" he snapped "I should have you all executed for this, and especially you two!"

"Apologies." Aversa said "But Lady Emmeryn asked to speak with them."

"Don't you see the danger; multiple other nations have been attacked." Nina said "You can't just ignore the problem because it's not in your nation!"

"No don't you see it!" he pointed out the window "You want my help, my people are still recovering from old wars, we barely have enough food for the whole country, I'm not dragging them into a fight I didn't start!"

"You saw Grima's might first hand last time he was revived." I said "and this time he's even stronger and still gaining strength, without working together we don't stand a chance."

"Then you should have thought about that before you let her revive him." I looked at Ophelia "Now get out of my castle."

"But-."

"Get-Out." He growled.

"…Yes Sir." I said "Come on everyone."

"W-Wait." Emmeryn stopped us "Don't go."

"Yes?"

"This world is only growing worse by the day." She frowned "I-I can't stand it Gangrel."

"Tsk." He hissed "I have to think about more than just what you want, besides, you know how many Grimleal are still lurking in the shadows of this country, they would only stir up distrust."

"What is the point of being a King if you're afraid to use your power!" Emmeryn snapped "The one time when the world actually wants you to fight you refuse! For once in your life will you listen to the people around you, if you want to be a good King than take this chance to do good for the world or are you that afraid of losing your precious throne that you won't so much as make any decision that's not purely positive."

_She's not stuttering._

"…fine." Gangrel sighed "Tell Chrom he'll have his damn help."

"Thank you." Emmeryn sighed.

"You were faking it?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh I see." She smiled "My memories returned some time ago, my voice had mostly repaired itself o-occasionally some stutters still slip in though, it's rather i-i-inelegant."

"Thank you." I lowered my head "For all your help."

"Tsk." Gangrel grumbled "You know you could thank me too."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"WAH!" Nina ducked as a crow came flying in the window and landed on Henry's shoulder

"Huh…what's that?" Henry said "Whoa no way really?!"

"Quit talking to yourself birdbrain!" Gangrel snapped "What is it?"

"Albion says that there's a whole bunch of Risen moving out." Henry explained "It's certainly a pickle."

"Are they coming here?" Gangrel asked.

"Hmm?"

"No they look to be moving south towards that Valla place." He said.

"What?" Kana said nervously.

"It took us nearly a week to walk here." I said "Even if we started out now there's no way we'll get there in time."

"Hmm…I wonder, perhaps that travel time can be reduced." Aversa spoke "Henry how is that spell you've been working on coming along."

"Oh you mean that thing I made." He nodded "It's good to go."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Long range teleportation." He smiled.

* * *

**Grima's POV**

"So all of you let's play a fun little game." I looked at the table "Based on the scenario I've laid out for this assault on Valla, how many people will die?"

"…"

"No guesses, well than the answer is.

"One.' I smiled "Exactly One person is going to die."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Assult on Valla Castle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Are you sure this thing can get us to Valla?" I asked looking at the shoddy arc Henry was calling his teleportation portal.

"I'm positive…well 75% but that's good enough." He smiled.

"Good enough?!" Nina and I yelled.

"Trust me." He waved "Worst case it drops you in the ocean and you go swimming…or sleeping, with the fishes."

"I changed my mind I wanna walk." I begged.

"We don't have time to walk!" Kana said "We have to hurry."

"Ha…right." I sighed "Okay come on then fire this thing up."

* * *

**No POV**

"HYAAA!" Henry slammed his hands down and a large purple portal formed, a clear image of Valla on the other side.

"Alright, step on in." he smiled at the team.

"Let's go." Soleil put her head down and ran in.

"I do hope this doesn't tear us apart bit by bit." Ophelia sighed stepping in.

"Way to instill confidence." Nina groaned following the cousins.

"Let's go Dwyer." Kana pulled the boy along.

"Nothing's ever easy." He groaned walking in.

The five vanished only to appear on the other side.

"See told you it would work." Henry smiled proudly.

"Yes it did." Aversa sighed "But why is it glowing?"

"Huh…oh." Henry blinked "I think we should find cover, I hope they don't need to come right back cause this thing's gonna pop like a balloon!"

"What do you mean explode?!"

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Whoa…" I landed and shook me head "That felt…weird."

"It reminded me of the last trip." Ophelia giggled.

"Looks like we made it a little late." Nina looked around as some of the burning houses "They've already started attacking."

"Oh no!" Kana started to head towards the castle "Daddy! Mama!"

"Let's head to the castle." I suggested.

"Right!"

We headed into the town, most of Valla was in tatters, Risen were stomping around and just attacking whatever got in their way. Some of the buildings were burning and crumbling around us. We were making our way to the castle, dispatching a few Risen as we went.

"Ha!" Ophelia stopped short as we got to the castle "The Drawbridge is up."

"Dwyer do something!" Kana begged.

"It's reasonable that they'd raise it." He sighed "I guess we're just not getting across."

"Hmph, who do you think is here." Nina scoffed "Hello, I'm a Magic Archer."

"You can get us across?" I asked.

"Yeah." She pulled out an arrow and let it fly.

" **Lightbridge!"**

The arrow split in two midair and imbedded itself on the opposite sides of the bridge before a bridge of hard light formed over the gap.

"Holy cow!" Kana awed.

"You're mother has some incredible enchanting skills." Ophelia noted.

"You know I fired the damn thing!" Nina snapped "Tsk."

"Well let's just get going." I said heading across.

Walking over the bridge was weird, it was kinda like walking on air, the only thing below us was a thin layer of hard purple and yellow light. We got about halfway across the bridge when there was a strange clinking sound coming from the other side of it. We ignored it and entered the castle through the small seem between the pulled up wooden bridge and the stone arches.

"Hmph." I landed a little roughly "WHOA!"

I quickly put my sword up to block as a powerful axe on a long pole slammed down above me.

"Rah…" the Risen growled at me.

_The castle is already crawling with these things._

" **Ice Breath!"**

Kana jumped down and transformed into her dragon form, tackling the one Risen off me before blowing ice over a horde of them and freezing them solid.

"Dwyer!"

"Right." He jumped up and pulled out a handful of daggers, coating them in flames before throwing them through all the Risen.

"Useless brain dead zombies." A voice said as the sound of metal dragging on stone rang out through the gate house "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

"Hmm." I looked up "You're…"

The woman had a dark purple tint to her skin tone and her eyes were dark red. She was wearing a crimson colored armor and had an axe in one hand, the blade gleaming with how sharp it was. I was surprised to see that I recognized this woman from back in the other world.

"RAAH!" Scarlet slammed her axe down and sent out a wave that shattered the frozen Risen.

"I don't remember Miss Scarlet being so strong." Kana gulped.

"She's likely been infused with Grima's dark touch." Ophelia sighed as Scarlet lifted her axe up again.

"What should we do?" I asked blocking her.

"Kill her duh!" Nina pulled back.

"But-."

" **Scattering Arrow!"**

Nina's arrow glowed and split into five arrows midair, one slamming into Scarlet's shoulder and the other her neck.

"GRAA!" Scarlet pulled them out like it was nothing "Annoying little…"

"Look if you don't have the stomach for this then go." Nina told me "I'll put her in the ground myself."

"Nina…" I sighed and followed the others out "Thanks."

"Doing the dirty work so royals don't have to." She smirked getting another arrows "It's what retainers do yeah."

"Yeah." I smiled "You better stay alive, because I'll be sad if you're not."

We headed deeper into the castle only to pass by another fight in the halls. One man with two swords was single handedly fighting off both Hisame and Hinata like it was nothing. The strange man was clearly a Risen, a fact given away by his skin and eyes, but he was in a strange ebony armor similar to King Ryoma's and was fighting with two katana.

"How'd you get here?" Hinata asked "Eh whatever do me a favor and go find the throne room, these stupid zombies we're already banging on the door when I started this fight, make sure Azura and the others are okay."

"Do you need help here?" Kana asked.

"Nah I think the two of us can handle this guy." He said as Hisame pushed the man back "But this guy is no normal Samurai, I can't even tell if he's Hoshidan or not, he won't say anything."

"Then we'll keep moving." I told the others "Let's go."

* * *

**NO POV**

"I'm surprised you were able to predict that those kids would teleport to the battle." Sumeragi commented.

"Do you question your leader?" Grima smiled.

"But your prediction of only one death on the Valla side." Arete asked "For the force you sent don't you think that's rather low?"

"No it's precisely what I think will happen." He said "Valla is a small new nation with a very, very small army but that means the one's present are highly skilled and therefore less likely to die to just some simple Risen and can stand toe to toe with a Dread Commander like Scarlet, Yen'fay or Mikoto."

"I see." She hummed "So then who will die?"

"Well there's no fun in me telling you." Grima leaned back "Why, who do you think it will be?"

"The archer girl." Hans suggested "She split off from the group and left herself vulnerable."

"You're wrong it's Corrin who will perish." Iago countered "If only one person can die than rattling the royal family of that nation makes the most impact."

"It could be him." Arete said "Hinata, Azura's husband, he's underestimated the gap in skill between a samurai like himself and a Swordmaster like Yen'fay."

"Good guesses." Grima smiled "See now we're having fun. Now let's all watch and see, it should be coming up soon enough."

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"HRRAA!" Corrin sliced through another Risen "They just keep coming."

"They gotta end at some point." Rinkah told him as she caved in the skull on another "Look at the bright side you get to keep your battle skills sharp."

"Don't make such ridiculous comments." Jakob groaned throwing a dagger into another "This is a serious battle."

"Hmm…" Flora hummed as another was felled and the room fell quite "A moments peace."

"Take it while you can." Gunther noted.

"If anyone is hurt I can heal you." Felicia smiled.

"Any luck finding a way to remove them?" Corrin asked Azura.

"No." she closed a book.

"Same here." Shigure said.

"Alright for now we'll use the throne room as our base." Corrin said "We'll work from here to push them outside the castle."

"Right!"

"Lord Corrin!" Soleil and the others managed to get in.

"Papa!" Kana ran over.

"You're back?" Rinkah asked Dwyer "How?"

"Let's talk about that later." The boy sighed "There's more coming."

As though on cue a back door into the room burst open and more Risen poured in.

"Kill them." Mikoto commanded.

"Damn." Corrin sighed drawing his Yato "They really pulled out all the stops for this one."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Nina Vs Scarlet

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Hmm." I readied my bow and stared down Scarlet "You look like crap, getting revived by some wannabe dragon, I thought you were a real warrior."

"RAA!" she charged at me with a lance "You little-! I hate everything, I hate being dead, I hate Corrin! I just hate!""

I jumped back and kicked off the wall to flip over her before shooting an arrow in her back.

"You think that will stop me?" she growled.

I pointed at the arrow "I have magic arrows you know, **Explosion Arrow!"**

The arrow glowed and exploded on her back, knocking her forward with a pile of dust.

"Jeez taking care of people for stuffy stuck up nobles who can't be bothered to stomach it…" I sighed "I really am just like him."

"GRA!" Scarlet swiped her lance to clear out the dust "DIE!"

"HMPH!" I ducked as she charged at me, I slipped under her spear and kicked up, throwing her back into the drawbridge, the chains snapping with the force and the sodden bridge snapping off and falling into the canyon below.

"See you next fall." I snickered.

"It'll be a lot sooner than that."

I looked back and came face to face with a wyvern flapping its wings.

"Oh that's right you're a Wyvern rider." I sighed before running back as Scarlet slammed her axe down.

Scarlet flew around after me, her lance stabbing into the walls as she tried to drill me.

_I need more space to get around that damn wyvern._

" **Lightbridge!"**

I shot another set of arrows and reconnected the drawbridge and ran back outside.

"Giving me more space to maneuver was a mistake." Scarlet said cutting me off from the land on the other said.

She pulled back and hurled a spear at me, fortunately I rolled and the weapon jammed into the stone façade of the castle.

"I needed to move too!" I said jumping on the one end of the spear and using it like a springboard to grab the ledge and pull myself up to the balcony.

_Higher…_

"Stop running!" Scarlet snapped as I pulled up to the roof.

Scarlet pulled out an axe and slammed it down as I rolled, the tiles on the castle spire we were racing up snapping and raining down, shattering on impact with the ground.

"HMPH!" I pulled back and fired an arrow that Scarlet swatted away like a fly.

"You're running out of places to run Nina!" she laughed as I reached the top of the spire.

_Shit we're really high up!_

"HMPH!" I jumped to the next tower "HA!"

My foot slid out from under me and I started sliding down, the tiled portion of the roof bumping against me.

"HYA!" I fired off another arrow set of three arrows **"Chain Lightning Arrows!"**

A bolt of electricity connected the three arrows together as they zapped Scarlet's Wyvern.

"Is that it?" she have the dragon hover "A little puny magic like that won't take us down."

"I should thank you for following me all the way up here." I smiled notching the next arrow "It'll make your fall so much longer."

"Huh?"

" **Gale-force Arrow!"**

The arrow I shot next ripped in half and spawned a whirling tornado of air that flipped Scarlet's Wyvern and forced her off the saddle, her body falling towards the canyon below the castle.

***WHISTLE! ***

Scarlet whistled and the Wyvern started to swoop down to rescue her.

"Not gonna happen again!" I said shooting another arrow that pierced the Wyvern's left wing **"Freezing Arrow!"**

The appendage was covered in hard ice and the Wyvern started to spin out, unable to correct its flight as both it and Scarlet fell into the blackness of the Bottomless Canyon.

"See you." I groaned landing on a balcony "Gotta…catch up with the others."

I leaned on the wall "Damn Mom was right…those magic arrows really take it outta ya if you use so many at once, especially the high level ones."

I slid down the wall "Sorry you'll have to wrap this up without me…Soleil."

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmph." Yen'fay returned one sword to his belt "I had expected more from one of these great "Samurai" from the land of Hoshido but it seems you are no more talented than a simple child of the Chon'sin."

"I suppose I should just remove you two from this world." The zombie said raising his other sword.

"Tsk." Hisame started to prepare to fight back again.

"Are you sure that's a bright idea?" The Swordmaster asked "You already saw what happened to the last man who fought so hard."

Yen'fay looked over at a wounded Hinata, the man was alive, but he was going to need medical attention immediately or that would become the reverse.

"I'll end you both now." Yen'fay sighed.

"HMPH!"

"HRAA!" Yen'fay quickly turned to block a long sword.

"Caught me so soon." Soleil smirked as her sword was blocked.

"HMPH!" Yen'fay drew his other sword half out of the sheath to block Ophelia who had jumped out of the shadows with her black Katana.

"How annoying." Ophelia sighed "It would seem this walking corpse has the precognition to see our surprise strikes."

"Or you can't control you're killing intent and totally gave us away." Soleil jumped back.

"More…" Yen'fay sighed "Do you know that no sword can stand up to me."

"Well this isn't any sword." Ophelia said "I'm sure if any katana can kill you it's one made by Grima himself."

The mage gathered magic in her free hand prepared her Katana in the other.

"You came back." Hisame panted.

"Ophelia and I had a bad feeling so we turned back around." Soleil explained "Dwyer and Kana kept going to the Throne room, get your Dad and go we'll deal with this guy."

"Right."

"I won't allow that." Yen'fay dashed over.

"HMM!" Ophelia slid towards him and threw her magic hand out **"Galeforce!"**

The zombie was blasted back as Soleil flashed behind him **"Ignis Wave!"**

Soleil slashed the man with rainbow fire and knocked him into the cold stone floor, buying Hisame enough time to flee with Hinata.

"Very well." Yen'fay drew both swords and pointed them at the girls "Come at me with all your might, descendant of the bloodline or not, I will kill you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Mourning Always Comes

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"HRA!" I swung at Yen'fay only to have him flick his sword and bounce mine off and prepare to strike with his second katana.

" **Flux!"** Ophelia warped the air and manage to separate Yen'fay from me before he could strike back.

"He's fast." I panted "and he doesn't leave any openings."

"He must have been a chosen one." Ophelia smirked before charging in with her black katana "But that doesn't mean he's superior to us!"

"Right!"

The two of us charged in and slashed at him, the Swordmaster easily blocking us without much trouble.

" **Ignis Eye!"** Ophelia flashed her eyes at him and blasted him with a ray of hot fire opening him up for a slash from me.

" **Rotation Slice!"**

I spun in place and my sword dragged along his chest, cutting through his armor.

"HMPH!" Yen'fay reoriented his swords **"Nigiri!"**

Yen'fay pointed both his swords to the right before dashing in right at me.

" **Toro!"**

I leaned back as he slashed up at me.

" **Otoro!"**

He started to bring the swords down up I pulled up to block him in time.

" **Arcfire!"**

Yen'fay pulled one sword off mine and used it to cute through Ophelia's magic flames.

" **Tatsumaki!"**

Yen'fay spun in place and blasted the two of us back with a whirlwind of sharp air.

"Dammit." I hissed covering my blade in fire "HYAA!"

" **Ignis Wave!"**

"No matter how many flames you send at me I will cut it all." Yen'fay said slashing though it "You're too inexperienced to defeat me as you are now."

"Don't look down on me!" I yelled swinging and getting blocked.

"Perhaps we should stop this before one of you two girls gets killed." The blocker said.

I looked up and saw my sword had been blocked by just one hand.

"You." I glared at Grima.

"Sorry but Yen'fay is way out of your league." He said snapping his fingers and warping the solider away.

"What are you doing here?" Ophelia growled.

"Just coming to see the results of this little assault in person." He said pushing me back with magic "I'm rather disappointed, I had expected you two to be stronger by now."

"Don't talk like you know us!" I snapped.

"I suppose." He shrugged "But in the end I was right."

"Lord Grima." Mikoto stepped out of the shadows "It is done."

"Oh great Corrin is dealt with." He sighed "I'm glad you could get the job done, unlike Scarlet, what a disappointment I expected so much more from her. I do hope Validar was able to recover her body from the canyon."

"What did you do?" I glared.

"Hmm." The man smiled at me "Mikoto was biding her time in the shadows of the throne room ready to attack and eliminate the young king."

"King Corrin is…dead." Ophelia looked a little stunned.

"Lord Grima." Mikoto lowered her head "There was…a complication."

"What?"

"Corrin is not dead." She bowed "My arrow was…intercepted."

"Grr…Rah!" Grima blasted her through a wall "Next time you better give me the full answer!"

"Ugh…" she sat right up, her body slightly scuffed by the blast "Yes Lord Grima."

"You're a monster." I glared "What are you even doing this for?!"

"Peace." He looked back while opening a portal and stepping into it with Mikoto "I'm going to make a world safe for her…I do wonder who died in the end, perhaps the Queen, or the kind princess, the maid or butler, maybe that washed up old knight, the singer or her son, maybe one of the injured people that you sent away before? Shame I won't see you faces when it happens."

" **Ignis Wave!"**

I slashed at the portal but it was gone before I got anywhere close to hitting it.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"Soleil." Ophelia looked "We have to go to the throne room now."

"GRR!" I growled at the air "Yeah…come on!"

The castle was quiet, it seemed all the Risen had left just as they came, unfortunately not before they had laid waste to the blast and nearly destroyed it. Even running it felt like it took us a long time to get to the throne room, and even then I kinda wish it had taken us even longer.

"Ha…ha…" I panted as we entered, my body exhausted from the fight and the rush to get there.

The second you entered the room the somber mood just smacked you in the face, there were some quiet sniffles and few louder cries but nothing being said.

"Soleil!" Kana hugged me, her tiny head against my waist.

"Yeah…" I gulped and rubbed her head "I'm here…"

"He just jumped in front of it!" she sobbed "For Papa!"

"I know." I hugged her.

It felt like time slowed to a crawl for a while as the room slowly emptied, the only time I spoke again was when he passed.

"Dwyer…" I looked at him "I…I'm so sorry."

"Hmm…" he said nothing to me, he didn't even look my way, he just held his mother and left.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm." Nina groaned "What the hell…I feel like crap."

"Huh?" I looked up realizing I had fallen asleep on the side of her bed "Jeez, passing out in the halls during an attack are you stupid or something."

"Oh my bad I was dealing with something!" she snapped "Hey…you look like crap what's wrong? Your eyes, have you been crying?"

I frowned and nodded "Nina…Jakob's…he's dead."

"What." She gasped "H-How?"

"He jumped in front of an arrow meant for Lord Corrin." I frowned.

"Dammit." She growled "Wait…How's Dwyer?"

"He's been his usual stone faced self for the last few hours." I sighed "Which means he's probably dying inside, Rinkah is even worse, but I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, never really had to deal with something like this myself." Nina sighed "Did you call your folks yet, I know your Mom and Jakob were close."

"Ophelia's getting a crystal ball ready for the two of us to use now." I said "Not gonna lie I'm nervous."

"Yeah." She leaned over and hugged me "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks, for everything you do." I mumbled.

"I guess that's kinda my job these days." She laughed "Best Friend and Retainer, seems like that's what I am these days."

"Do you not like that?" I scratched my hair "cause, I kinda like having you as my retainer."

"It's fine, boss is a little demanding though." She said before giggling "You want me to come with you?"

"No." I shook my head "I'd rather it just me and Ophelia on this one."

"Okay." She said getting out of bed "I'm gonna go stretch, I'm sick of sitting in bed."

Nina and I went separate ways out of the infirmary before I went to the room Ophelia and I were using.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go." I nodded as she channeled her magic.

"What?" Tharja growled "Huh, aren't you two supposed to be in Plegia?"

"Something came up in Valla." I explained "I…Is my Mom there?"

"Yeah." She sighed "Hey annoying runt?!"

"That's so rude Aunt Tharja." Mom said walking over "If you have to be the castle's strongest mage and answer the calling orb the least you can do is be personable."

"I ain't you Aunt." Tharja stepped off.

"Hi!" Mom smiled closing her book and looking up at me "So What'cha need?"

"Mom…I think you should sit down." I told her.

"Hmm?" she looked confused "Soleil."

"Mom…" I looked down and wiped my eyes "The Risen attacked Valla Castle and…"

"Soleil what happened." Mom said starting to get worked up "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I nodded trying not to cry but soon found myself unable to hold back the water "But Mom…Jakob's dead."

There was a thunk as the book she was holding feel right out of her hands, Mom just staring blankly ahead.

"Mom?" I sniffled.

"I…okay." She said with no discernable emotion "I guess I should tell the others, you girls should stay there since there's gonna probably be some kind of funeral or memorial and the rest of us will be going."

"Right." I nodded "I'll talk to you again soon Mom."

"Okay." She nodded "Oh Soleil."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you offer to help them with anything." She said "Right now is the time Lord Corrin will need the most assistance, and try to be there for Dwyer too, I'm sure he's going through a lot right now. When my father disappeared and everyone thought he might have died the most important thing anyone did was to be there for us, to be my friend."

"Okay…" I nodded as we hung up "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Soleil."

The room was silent as Ophelia put the communication orb away.

"Hey Ophelia?" I asked "Do you think we did enough?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I just mean, if we hadn't gone back for Yen'fay and had gone to the Throne Room, maybe one of us would have sensed Mikoto and we could have stopped her…" I frowned.

"Perhaps but we have no guarantee that would have happened." She said "And besides had we not gone back there's a chance we could be mourning both Hisame and Hinata right now."

"I guess."

"Come it's late and we've had a long day." Ophelia said "Let's get some rest."

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"Hmm…" I draped a blanket over Mother "She's finally asleep…"

I turned off the lights and went to my own room, I couldn't help but notice how quiet the house was. I laid on my bed, and I just stared at the ceiling for the night until I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I bounced around who I wanted to kill off for a little while now. I knew I had to have someone not make it since my other Fire Emblem stories never killed anyone but I wanted to have this one get a little serious. I decided to kill Jakob because I felt like that was the area I could work the most with, killing a member of the Thrid Generation would have been too much, but I knew I could work with taking out that Second Generation (Fates Parents) and Dwyer felt like the member of Soleil's main team who's parent wasn't a direct part of anything else. I didn't want to do Nyx or Niles since I feel like Nina repairing her relationship with her parents is a better story arc for her than having her learn to appreciate them and then ripping it away. Who knows maybe three months from now I'll look back and think this was a mistake but for now I'm okay with it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. A Need For Strength

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Figures it'd rain today." I sighed looking out the window.

"Dreary weather for a dreary day." Ophelia added fixing her sleeves.

"Suppose so." Nin said putting her hood down "We should head out."

The three of us in some more formal attire headed out to the lobby of the castle where people had started to gather around. Mom and Dad were here, so were Uncle Owain and Aunt Severa, some important people from Hoshido and Nohr as well, notably Queen Camilla and Prince Leo was there with Nina's family, the archer separating from us to go and speak with them, I was surprised she took the first step to start the conversation.

"Hey Mom." I smiled "How you doing?"

"Okay." She shrugged

Mom was in a black coat, she looked so sad, as usual she still looked like her cute self but it hurt to see her so depressed, Dad was in a suit, paying extra close attention to Mom.

The lobby was set up with purple drapes to signify the nature of the situation right now, there was a long carpet leading up to a casket, it was strange to see the lifeless body lying there, the only people near it were Lord Corrin, Dwyer and Rinkah, all looking rather down.

We got on line to step up and pay our respects, the room had and naturally somber feel that only seemed to increase as we approached.

"Hi Rinkah." Mom hugged the woman "How are you doing?"

"As good as I could be I suppose." She said sadly "I suppose I can't be too upset, he died doing what he loved and protecting Corrin, so I should be happy right…but it's not fair…it hurts so much!"

"I know." Mom hugged her tighter.

"You okay Dwyer?" I asked as Ophelia and I walked up to him.

"Fine." He said stoically.

"Dwyer." I sighed "You can't keep this bottled up, it's not healthy."

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, the air heating up a bit.

"Soleil." Ophelia placed a hand on my shoulder "Everyone works through these sorts of things differently, if Dwyer says he's okay, then we should trust him."

"Alright…" I sighed walking away.

Ophelia and I later regrouped with Nina outside, the mood still rather depressing.

"Soleil." Mom walked out.

"Hey Mom." I smiled "What's up."

"I think it's time we all head home, there's some important things we have to take care of In Ylisse." She explained "Most notably your training."

"Training?" I asked.

"With Grima getting stronger we want to ensure you girls and your friends are more prepared next time…so things like this don't have to happen again."

"Will you be instructing us?" Ophelia asked.

"No." Mom shook her head "You will be training with my Dad."

"Grandfather?"

"No one knows how to combat Grima better than him." Mom explained.

"Lessons from a famous tactician and battle mage, lucky us." Nina laughed

"Oh no you won't be training with them Nina." Mom said "I've got someone else special to train you. Soleil and Ophelia will be working on things related to their bloodline, you'd just get in their way."

"Oh…I see." Nina frowned.

"Come on let's get back, the sooner you start the better."

* * *

**NO POV**

"TSK!" Dwyer threw a dagger at a dummy that soon burst into flame.

"My aren't you in a saucy mood today."

"HUH?!"

He quickly turned and threw a dagger that hit a wall.

"I'm not actually there you fool." The voice said "But I was drawn here by you rancorous lust for revenge, if you want it, you can find it at the mighty volcano Demon's Ingle."

The boy suddenly grabbed his cloak and went running out of the castle.

"Dwyer…" Kana looked on from the gate "What is he doing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Training Partners

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"So what's the point of this Training?" I asked Grandpa Robin "Besides getting stronger I mean."

"I concur." Ophelia noted "Is an accelerated training regime really required?"

"I think it's for the best." Grandfather said.

"So this was your idea?" I asked.

"Actually, it was Morgan's." he laughed "She felt that you and your friends all needed to be stronger and got personal training lessons with people she knew could help you all improve, the most logical one for you two was me, after all I originated the Ignis and it flows in our bloodline."

"I suppose." I nodded.

"Don't worry I'm not super serious about training but since you both use a sword and magic like me I'm sure we'll be able to do amazing things, though I'm more partial to magic so I'm assuming Ophelia and I will match up more than Soleil and I will."

"It's fine, even Mom focuses on magic, weird that Ophelia's Dad likes swords but she prefers magic and I'm the opposite." I laughed.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"HMPH!" I let go of the string and sent an arrow flying into the target "Jeez what's with the hold up Morgan told me to wait here for my trainer but that was like a hour ago."

"Apologies for the delay I was held up with some paperwork." Frederick said walking up.

"Y-You're my trainer?" I asked.

"Indeed." He nodded "Will that be a problem?"

"Well no but, why?" I asked "I mean I'm an archer you're…not."

"I'm not here to train you to be an archer." He said dropping a dummy and placing a talisman on it "I'm here to train you to be a good retainer."

"Wah!" I gasped as the dummy transformed into a limp copy of Soleil.

"My wife enchanted this to make it appear as Soleil, for this training you will be protecting this dummy with your life." Frederick said "And if the hunters catch you, severe training will ensue."

"Hunters?" I asked.

"Noire will be joining us." He said pointing to a girl with her head down

"Hmm…" a girl looked up with dark eyes "How much fun will it be when you start running!"

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"Dwyer stop!" I yelled chasing him to the docks "You can't go!"

"I'm going to that volcano." He said trying to push me off.

"But you'll just die too!" I begged "Mikoto is too strong, and it has to be a trap!"

"I don't care!" he said "I'm gonna kill her…I have to."

"Such resolve, you are most certainly pupil." A large man stopped us at the dock.

"Morgan was totally right we were gonna find you two here!" a little girl with blonde and green hair smiled.

"Listen little girl." Dwyer blinked "I don't know who you and your dad are but leave us alone."

"Wait they no Morgan." I pointed out.

"He's not my Dad!" the girl huffed "He's my husband."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" I asked.

"I'm super old." The girl pouted "Tell them Gregor I'm like a thousand!"

"Is true Nowi is very old, like Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother." He said.

"I don't really care." Dwyer sighed.

"If you go as you are now you'll die." Nowi said "Grima and the Risen aren't a joke, are you gonna go and die, I bet your father would be really happy that you got yourself killed on petty revenge."

"You don't know anything about my father!" Dwyer snapped.

"Listen." Nowi looked up "If you follow your orders and come train with us than maybe, just maybe you'll be strong enough to stand up to a Dread Commander."

"Oh Nowi is being mature." Gregor noted "She serious now."

"Come on Dwyer." I grabbed his wrist "We'll get stronger…and then we'll get her back for what she did…I promise."

* * *

**Selkie's POV**

"Why do we have to go all the way up north where it's cold." Velouria shivered.

"We're supposed to train with Miss Panne." I laughed "I bet it'll be super fun!"

"Selkie this is supposed to be serious hard training, it won't be fun." Velouria told me.

"I know." I looked down and closed my hand "I really wanna get stronger Velouria…"

"Hmm."

"The last few times, we haven't been there to help Soleil or Ophelia." I felt my tail lower "DO they think we're weak? We're friends aren't we, so why do they never come ask us for help."

"I'm…not sure." She sighed.

"I want to be stronger." I looked at her "So that they can really depend on us, I want to fight with them again."

"Yes." She smiled and looked at the falling snow "Me too."

* * *

**NO POV**

And so the Third Generation spread across the landscape to meet with the various masters Morgan had assigned them to get stronger with.

Shigure arrived in a small quaint little farming village, one house on a farm his destination.

"I'm not really sure what Morgan wants me to teach you." Olivia frowned "But I suppose we'll have to figure it out together."

"Yes." Shigure nodded "I look forward to training with you Miss Olivia."

"Just Olivia is fine." The girl blushed "What a polite boy, Donny will get jealous."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In the frozen north of Regna Ferox Lon'qu stared blanks as he knocked Hisame to the floor.

"It doesn't matter how many times you sharpen that sword." He explained "The blade is not dull, you're will is."

"Tsk." Hisame hissed.

"You lost and your father was wounded." Lon'qu said "Grow up, people die and get wounded in battle, if you can't accept that I won't teach you anything."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"People like us are small, but we have the power to do lots of things." Nah told Midori as they walked around the Ylissien Castle "We're not always suited for battle, sometimes we need to do other things."

"Like medicine?" Midori asked.

"Yes." Nah smiled as they exited to the training ground "But sometimes fighting is inevitable and you have to fight, so come at me with everything you have."

Nah transformed into a massive pink dragon.

"Now, are you going to stand there shaking in battle and die or are you going to fight back!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"If you can't even ride your horse you'll only be in the others way in battle." Sully told Sophie.

"He just won't listen." The girl sighed "No matter what I do."

"Then prove you're in charge!" Sophie said "You're his master aren't you, prove it, when you can actually stay on for ten minutes without getting thrown around maybe then we can move on to some more serious training

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Personal training with the head honcho of Ylisse, lucky me!" Shiro laughed.

"Hmm." Chrom placed his sword on the ground "You're just as described, I've never taken on a student before this should be a interesting learning experience for us both."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Sit up straight, stop slouching."

"But I-."

"Don't talk back." Maribelle whacked Kiragi with her umbrella.

"How is this supposed to help me be a better fighter?" the boy groaned.

"You lack focus and resolve." Maribelle said "A prince who runs on his own whims is unacceptable, how can you be trusted on the battlefield if you fly by the seat of your pants? By the time, I'm done you'll understand how to have people rely on you."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I'm very happy we get to train together, Severa was never interested in learning about Pegasus from me." Cordelia sighed "But you Caledori, I think you'll be a wonderful student."

"Thank you, please teach me everything you can, it's important I stay as strong as possible to support the others!" the girl bowed.

"Don't worry Princess Caledori." Cordelia smiled "We'll surely improve your skills."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Missed, Missed again." Gaius leaned back "Aren't you a ninja this is just sad."

"Tsk." Asugi dove for the bag on Gaius waist.

"Nope." The orange haired scout leader stepped back "Come on if you can't take one simple bag of candy from my waist we'll never get to the real training.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"You two." Tharja groaned "How come I'm the only one who has two students to deal with."

"Please teach me everything you know!" Rhajat begged.

"Oh don't worry we'll improve those dark skills of yours." Tharja snickered.

"How did I get sent here too?" Mitama groaned.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"GRAH!" Siegbert was knocked back.

"You're not taking me seriously." Lucina sheathed her sword "As admirable as chivalry may be, not fighting me seriously will be a mistake."

"Please, let's go again, I won't hold myself back this time." Sieg stood up.

"That's the spirit." Lucina smiled.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Come on, if you keep hiding in the closet we're not gonna learn anything." Brady groaned.

"There's no way, it's impossible!" Forrest said "I can't go learnin' from someone so terrifying!"

"What the he'll that supposed to mean!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Impressive." Kjelle said "You're armor is strong, but you spirit is so weak."

"Please can we take a break." Ignatius begged.

"Not a chance." Kjelle smirked "You're the prefect training partner for me."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one learning here?!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I hate this." Gerome groaned "Minerva do you think we can actually teach these two?"

He looked over at Percy and Ace.

"RAAAH!" Minerva roared.

"I see." He sighed "We'll if you're willing to try I suppose I should too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Training Days

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"HRRAA!" I slashed my sword through the air.

"HMPH!" Robin flicked his wrist and lightning blasted me back.

" **Missiletainn!"**

Ophelia charged up her magic and tried to blast our grandfather only to have her magic cut with his sword.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted sliding back.

_All we have to do is land a hit but we can't even get close._

"Come you two." Grandfather sighed "If you don't step it up you won't get anywhere. Come on you still haven't figured out how to fight back?"

"Ophelia!" I called out as I pulled my sword back.

"Right!" her eyes flashed purple.

" **Ignis Wave!"**

" **Ignis Eye blast!"**

"Now you're getting it." Grandpa smirked and held up his right hand to blast our attacks back like as though they had come from a child.

"Seriously?" I panted "That was an all-out Wave."

"I suppose this great power should be expected from a chosen one such as Grandfather." Ophelia sighed.

"Okay that's enough for a bit." Robin walked over to us "Oh and I'm taking these for now."

"Huh?" I gasped as he took my sword and Ophelia's spell book "What're you doing that for?"

"We're gonna break for lunch right now." He explained "But after that I want you two to come back at me with all you've got, but this time Ophelia can only use her sword and Soleil will only use her magic."

"But I don't know any magic." I countered.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." He laughed walking away with our things.

"This sucks." I groaned "At least you know how to use that sword, I've never been good at magic."

"It isn't too hard." Ophelia smiled "Just…focus the energies of your soul into the catalyst of your body."

"I have no clue what any of that meant." I sighed.

"Perhaps you should confer with another mage other than myself." Ophelia noted "We have a little break time, perhaps Tharja could assist you."

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged heading off.

I went into the castle and started t make my way down towards the dungeon where Tharja was usually working, the place kinda creeped me out.

"Hmm?" I stopped at the door "Mitama?"

"Oh…hello." She blinked her starry eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rhajat and I were sent to train…with the devil." She gulped.

"Are they in here?" I smiled.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

I twisted the handle and opened the door, the room was about as dark as you would expect for these two, only a few dim candle lighting the room as the terrible black magic duo did god knows what with an array of books.

"Umm hello?" I asked stepping in.

"Huh, oh it's you." Rhajat sighed.

"What do you want girl?" Tharja groaned.

"I was hoping for a little magic advice?" I said walking around.

"Don't touch that." She whacked my hand when I poked a crystal ball.

"Here's a book on the basics now get you." She threw a text at me.

"I don't need instructions I just need some tips." I groaned.

"Magic is the essence of a mage." Rhajat told me "Just find your inner self and let it burst free, once you do it a few times you'll have the hang of it."

"That's just as crummy as Ophelia's advice." I sighed "Finding my inner self…"

***BZZT!***

"Wah!" I stepped back when the crystal ball I poked started vibrating.

"Relax it just means someone is contacting my Far-Speech orb." Tharja sighed tapping the ball and having it light up "What?"

"Oh, hello Mother." A picture of Noire appeared.

"What?" Tharja said getting impatient.

"Could you please…umm…enchant the dummy again?" she asked "It died again."

"Tsk." Tharja snapped her fingers "There, so much for that girl's task."

"She's struggling a bit." Noire sighed hanging up.

_My inner power…_

I started walking off thinking about how I could focus my magic to attack with.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

The wooden dummy glowed bright and turned back into a copy of Soleil.

"Okay…let's go again." I panted picking it up.

"Maybe we should stop." Noire suggested "Father wanted to test you but maybe this isn't conducive to your skills."

"We're going again!" I hissed.

"Fine…" Noire blinked "But if I succeed this time we will stop. As usual you have a ten minute head start, if I am able to catch you and kill this Soleil dummy I will be the victor."

"Right!" I ran off.

I made the same starting move I had for the last few times, rush the forest, it keeps Frederick from chasing me down on his horse, unfortunately that means Noire has the cover of the trees. We've run this test nearly dozen times and I've failed each, all I need to do is get to the safe zone but I've never even gotten half way.

"Jeez this better because you're a dummy." I groaned "Otherwise you really gotta lose some weight."

"Time's Up!" Noire dropped from a tree and pulled back her bow "NOW DIE!"

" **Hex Arrow: Flash!"**

I shot an arrow into a tree and let off a blaze of blinding light.

"Dammit!" Noire snapped falling to the ground.

"Hmph!" I kept moving "This time I'm gonna win-WAH!"

Frederick suddenly stepped out and tripped me, I stumbled forward for a bit and Soleil came loose and rolled a few more feet away.

"You failed to pay attention to what is around at all times." She said picking up his lance "And once more you lose and she dies."

"NO!" I lunged out and grabbed his leg and jammed an arrow into the ground with my other hand "I won't…let you!"

" **Smoke Arrow!"**

I let off a blast that covered the area, I quickly scooped up the dummy and started running.

_I can't keep going on this way…if I don't get stronger Soleil will die._

"No matter what, I won't let you die." I hissed "The first person in this world to really appreciate me, I won't let you die."

" **Snipe!"**

I looked over as an arrow flew right by me and jammed into the dummy's head, dispelling the magic.

"DAMMIT!" I dropped to the ground and slammed my arms down "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

"Why are you so frustrated?" Noire asked in a soft voice "This is only a game, the real Soleil is perfectly fine."

"So what?!" I snapped "If I can't protect so stupid toy how can I protect the real Soleil?"

"…" she was quiet "Why do you want to protect Soleil so much?"

"Because she's gonna save this world, she's my best friend." I mumbled "I…love her."

"GAH!" I waved my hands "Not like that I just mean she's like my best friend and-."

Noire giggled a bit "I understand, I suppose back then a lot of us felt that way about Lucina. We didn't have opportunities to train like this, we had to learn in battle. We weren't fortunate enough to be able to make mistakes like this."

"So…get up." She smiled "Use your opportunists now to learn, so you can better help the real Soleil."

* * *

**NO POV**

On a small island off the coast of Valm, trees shook softly in the wind as a clearing was quiet, a large lime green dragon standing there.

"Ugh…" Dwyer groaned laying on the ground.

"…" Kana remained quiet as she passed out too.

"Whoops." Nowi laughed "Was I too rough on you?"

The two younger kids didn't respond.

"Well come on don't sleep we gotta keep training." She said "You wanna beat Mikoto right, well there's no way you can do that if you get beat up by me this bay, I mean I didn't even have Gregor help."

Elsewhere across the sea in Ferox the snow was being kicked up and disturbed as a fox ran through it.

"Aren't you supposed to be fast?" Panne asked sprinting away from Selkie in her rabbit form.

"GRRR!" the Kitsune growled "Velouria!"

"RAAAH!" the large wolf roared out and threw a punch at the Rabbit from in front of it.

"HYUP!" Panne simply jumped over her and kicked Velouria in the back, knocking her into Selkie "Come on if you two can't catch a simple rabbit there's no way you can fight."

"Selkie." Velouria looked down.

"Right!" the fox curled into a ball.

"HMPH!" Velouria pulled back and hurled the fox toward Panne **"Beastkin Fastball!"**

"GRAA!" Selkie pounced on Panne as she landed and pinned the rabbit.

"Not bad." Panne laughed transforming back to her human form "Not bad at all."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. What Do You Want To Protect

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Haa…why won't it work." I sighed holding my hand out "I can't get off a single lightning bolt."

"Still struggling dear cousin?" Ophelia asked balancing on one leg in a sort of meditative pose.

Ophelia had been training with Grandpa Robin for a few more days, she was a natural with the sword but my magic, I just couldn't get a spark.

"Yeah." I nodded "I've gotten tips from everyone, you, Tharja, Rhajat, even my Mom, but I can't manage a single spark, the only magic I can muster is Ignis. I know I need to channel my inner power, but what even is that?"

"It just…is you know?" Ophelia shrugged "It's not something that can be explained. Magic is a spark and the spark in everyone flares up from different things, perhaps you should discuss the matter with Grandfather, he may be able to provide you with some insight."

"I guess." I scratched the back of my head.

"I shall join you." She said placing her leg down "I believe he is in his office at the moment."

Ophelia and I headed through the castle and went to Grandpa Robin's office to try and get me a little help with my magic deficiency issue.

"I mean the whole point of the training is kinda lost if I just tell you how to do it." He laughed when I told him my problem "Besides Magic is different for everyone."

"But can't you give me some kind of tip?" I asked.

"Soleil is truly struggling, I'm not sure what else to suggest." Ophelia explained.

"I guess." Robin sighed "Magic comes from the heart as you no doubt know, so what's important is to find a way to focus your heart. I'm sure you've heard that people are stronger when they fight for what they believe in, magic is similar it will come out more if you focus your heart of what you believe in."

"What helped you focus your magic?" I asked.

"Well magic always came naturally to me." He explained "Focusing was never the problem, making it stronger, well that came when I had something to protect."

"Hmm?" Ophelia looked a little confused.

"You're talking about Grandma Lissa right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled "She's the most important thing in the world to me, I wanted to keep her safe no matter what and when I remember how much I love her, and how much I want to protect her that's when my magic is strongest. Finding that person or dream that you'd give the world for, when you can focus on that your magic will truly bloom."

"What I'd give the world for…?"

I head back out to the training field, thinking about how I could honestly trust my heart to think about what I wanted to protect.

_I don't have anyone special like Grandma and Grandpa had…I don't have any elaborate dream or mission…I'm just me._

"Come on…" I held my hand up and focused my mind "Please."

_**Why are you struggling so much, you don't have to be the strongest.** _

_**You don't have to force yourself.** _

_**There's a reason everyone follows you.** _

_**If you can't fight to be the strongest that's just fine.** _

_**Everyone else will fight with you to pick up what you can't handle.** _

"Haha…I see." I laughed blasting the dummy with a point blank static burst "I'm sorry about that everyone, I'm not fighting for just me. I've got all my friends fighting with me too! I promise I will get stronger, so I can protect my friends and if I struggle, I'll count on them to help me up.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"How's the training going?" Lissa asked leaning on my arm.

"I think she finally got a hang of it." I smiled looking down from the wall at the smoldering dummy "Her generation trusts Soleil as their leader, it's a lot of responsibility I just hope it doesn't overwhelm her."

"She's a strong girl, she'll be fine." Lissa smiled "After all she's got a little bit of us in her doesn't she?"

"She's gotta a lot more Morgan though." I joked.

"Don't be so mean." Lissa giggled "Still…do you really think we can do it again? Stop Grima I mean."

"We did it once we can do it again." I said "Not to mention we have more allies this time."

"I hope so." She hugged me "But please if it gets to the end like last time, don't disappear again I won't be able to take it."

"I know." I kissed her forehead and hugged her "I promised, I won't leave you again Lissa."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Protect and Support

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"HRRA!" I pulled back and threw a dagger.

The blade sliced the air and zoomed towards the target on a tree…only to miss and barely skim the bark.

"Dammit." I growled.

"You aim is failing you ya?" Gregor commented.

"Shut up." I growled.

"You will never succeed in battle if you fail to focus." He added.

"I said shut up!" I hurled another dagger only to miss.

He just stared at me.

"What." I grumbled.

"Your mind is clouded with doubt." He said.

"No it's not." I said.

"You are worried, Gregor can see." He told me "You failed to protect Father, now you worry you won't be able to protect others."

"I said shut up." I hissed.

"Gregor had similar experience, after Robin first disappear Gregor feel bad, worry he fail to protect friend, his sword grow dull and blunt, unable to cut through enemies." He said "Now you are in same situation, worried you can't defend friends because you fail to protect your father."

"Hmm…" I glared at him "What's it matters, you're supposed to help me get strong enough to beat Lady Mikoto, not gimme some dumb psychology test."

"Revenge won't help either." He said.

"RAH!" I pulled back and threw a dagger into a tree "So what, my revenge is my business! So what if I'm a little afraid, that's why I wanted to do it alone in the first place!"

"Why fight alone though, you have allies who want to fight with you." He said "Gregor learned lesson to trust others, you should trust too."

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"What'cha so nervous about?" Nowi giggled.

"Nothing." I shrugged "Just a little worried about Dwyer is all, he's getting frustrated and upset all the time, it's not like him."  
"Hehehe." She giggled a bit "How cute."

"Cute?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." She laughed "Don't worry your friend will be fine as long as you're with him, after all he'll have a dragon on his side. Kana all you need to worry about is being there for him when he needs someone to lean on for support."

"I just don't want to get in his way." I said "I know this is really important to him so I don't want to be trouble, if he got hurt or couldn't stop her because I was in the way…"

"And that's why you gotta work hard and get stronger!" Nowi jumped up and threw her fist in the air "Let's work hard!"

"Yeah!" I cheered "Dragon power!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Rosanne

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"Whoa what is this place!" I awed at the large mansion we were walking up to.

"You're acting surprised but you live in a castle." Dwyer sighed.

Nowi and Gregor had taken us on a trip, we were constantly moving while training with them, for now we were stopping in someplace called Rosanne.

"You know someone who lives there?" I asked.

"I've got a few friends there." Nowi smiled walking up to the doors "Gregor help the doors to heavy!"

Her husband walked up and pushed the door open and we headed in.

"Hello!" Nowi yelled "It's me!"

"Yes, yes I've heard you since you started coming down the road some time ago." A woman with short red hair walked down the stairs "Not to mention all the people screaming about a dragon flying overhead."

This woman was pretty, had short red hair, wore glasses and a simple coat and skirt.

"Miriel!" Nowi smiled.

The woman sighed a bit "Hello, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Cherche." She said.

"She's out for the moment but she should be back by tonight." The woman said "And who are these two?"

"Oh, right this is Kana and that's Dwyer." Nowi said "Robin sent them to us for Training, Kana's the princess from one of the new kingdoms."

"I see." The woman came up and looked at me "I've been meaning to examine those of the other world, Robin's letter about it certainly interested me."

"Umm hello." I smiled.

"You have some interesting magic." She hummed smiling calmly at me "I'll have to study the two of you."

"Eep." I scampered behind Dwyer.

"Don't worry you have nothing to fear." She smiled.

"Ah guests." A man with blue hair stood at the top of the upper level.

"Virion." Miriel sighed "They've been hear nearly five minutes."

"I had to make a stunning entrance." He came down the stairs.

Miriel just sighed a bit.

"Hey what's up!" Nowi laughed.

"Come in, Come in." Virion said "I'll have dinner prepared at once."

* * *

**Later**

Through a whirlwind of events we were served dinner in a big fancy dining room, it wasn't really out of the ordinary for me, Papa had dinners like this all the time.

"Apologies for my lateness." A woman with pink hair joined us.

"No biggie." Nowi sighed "We weren't in a rush."

"Hello, I'm Cherche." She smiled at me "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"So I hear you two need a ride." She hummed "For what reason could two kids like you have to go to Demons Ingle?"

"Someone there is waiting for us?" Dwyer told her.

"There's not much more I can do to hold them back." Nowi said "So if they're gonna go they might as well just go and do it, I think they're ready."

"Well Minerva and I can get you close." Cherche smiled "But after that it will have to be up to you."

"Fine with me." Dwyer said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Then we'll leave in the morning." Cherche said "At first light."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Demon's Ingle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"WHOA!" I awed as we rode on the back of Cherche's Wyvern.

We soared through the sky towards the volcano looming in the distance. Once morning came we got ready and left right away. Mikoto was waiting for us there at Demon's Ingle and I could tell Dwyer was raring to go, I was still nervous about all this, I wasn't sure if this was something we could handle but we'd been training so…I was going to support him.

"I'm going to start my approach." Cherche told me "It's tough to see in with all the ash but I'll attempt to get you as close as I can. Once you jump off it's up to you from there on.'

"How are we gonna get back out?" I asked.

"That's up to you." She told us "I'm sure you'll figure it out without too much trouble, the volcano is active but not erupting right now, still there's too much ash in the air for Minerva and I to stay close so we'll have to pull back."

"Wait what?!"

Before she responded the Wyvern dove straight down into the smoky ash pluming out of the volcano.

"Look down there!" I pointed.

Passed all the smoke and soot was a lone rocky island floating in the lava, standing there was one lone woman with glowing purple eyes.

"It's her." Dwyer said.

"WAH" I yelped when Cherche suddenly did a barrel roll to avoid an arrow that was shot at us.

"Seems we've been spotted." She hummed "Minerva!"

"RAAAH!" The Wyvern roared and started flying lower, diving in and sliding and spinning around the arrows launched at us.

_She's so swift…_

"Alright…get ready!" Cherche warned as we got close "Go now!"

"HRAAA!" Dwyer dropped off without another word.

"Wait for me!" I yelled jumping off.

Dwyer used the speed from his meteor drop to punch the stony island that Mikoto was standing on, the shockwave splintered the ground and broke the rock apart, even sending a wave through the lava.

"Hey I still need to land!" I yelped falling towards the lave **"Ice Magic!"**

I quickly waved my hands and blasted out a cooling stream to chill the red hot liquid to stone and land.

"Hmm." Dwyer didn't say much as he stared my Risen Grandmother down.

_It's not like him…Dwyer would never endanger me like that…_

"So, you came." The former queen blinked at us "You fool, you should have stayed away, now you will die as your father did."

"You shut up, and don't say a thing about my father." He growled, his fist lighting on fire.

"Dwyer." I took a breath to collect myself "Alright let's go!"

"Let's begin!" Mikoto pulled back an arrow and sent a shot at us.

"HMPH!" Dwyer pulled out a dagger and snapped through it, rushing in right at her.

"You didn't take nary a moment to analyze the field." Mikoto shot in front of him "How foolish."

The arrow cracked the unstable platform we were on, resulting in a gush of magma making Dwyer jump back.

"Don't you see." Mikoto darted around the burst and pulled her bow back "You cannot win!"

"We're just getting started!" Dwyer's hands lit up and her burned her arrow away while sliding in close and catching her with an uppercut "You haven't won anything yet!"

Mikoto was engulfed by the explosive punch and knocked away, her shall burning away.

"How troublesome." She stood up and aimed again only to get a dagger throw at her "You're an annoying little thing aren't you."

"HMPH!" Dwyer flashed in and threw a few punches.

"HYA!" Mikoto jumped back and fired an arrow that stuck into his arm.

"Dwyer!" I yelled.

"It's fine." He pulled it out and used his healing flames to close the wound right there.

_What am I doing…he's out there fighting and I'm just standing her doing nothing._

"HHAAAA!" I transformed into my dragon form and charged in.

"Making this two on one." She pulled back to shoot me "That hardly seems fair-HA!"

The string on her bow suddenly snapped when Dwyer threw a dagger through it,.

"Who ever said shit about fighting fair?" he told her "Was it fair when you snuck up and killed my father."

The horns on my dragon body turned to ice as it to ready to splinter her.

"RAA!" I slammed into her, piecing her with my antler like horns.

"GAH!" she coughed "Finally…it's over…"

Her body slumped down. I turned back to normal and she slipped down.

"Is that it?" I asked Dwyer.

"…yeah, we're done." He turned away calmly.

"Okay…" I smiled a bit.

"Kana." Mikoto smiled as the purple tint left her skin and her eyes cleared up "You've…become quite strong since…back then."

"Grandma!" I gasped "Are you…I…"

"It's fine, thank you." She held her stomach "Thanks to you, I no longer have to serve that evil creature."

"Is that so?" a smoky image appeared behind her.

"AHH!" the smoke surrounded her "No! Stay Away from me!"

"Grandma!" I yelled.

"Get back!" Dwyer grabbed me.

Mikoto squeezed her hand and triggered a dragon vein that made the Volcano rumbled.

"It appears this one is going to lose." Two voice came out of her mouth "But if that is how it shall be so be it! I'll force her to use the last of her power to activate the Dragon Vein sleeping her and burn both of you two to ashes!"

"Stop it!" I begged "Why are you doing this?! Just let her die!"

"She will die, after finishing her service to me." Grima laughed.

"GAH!" Mikoto coughed as an arrow suddenly lodged in her chest and froze her body in place.

" **Paralytic Arrow!"** The smoke around the rim of the Volcano blew away and revealed Nina aiming her bow "Get locked up you son of a bitch."

Nina had a new outfit on, she still had her hood but now she had a cape on and her right shoulder was covered with a fan like shoulder guard.

She wasn't the only one there, pretty much everyone was here too, Sieg and all his cousins, the Hoshidan Royals and their retainers, everyone, even Soleil and Ophelia.

Ophelia was in a slick black bodysuit like outfit with some armored bits to guard her, she had a book strapped to her waist as well as a sword on her back.

Soleil was in a similar outfit only hers was a white suit and had more armor on it, she too had a book and blade.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Soleil yelled diving in with Ophelia.

"What?!" Grima gasped as suddenly both of Mikoto's hands were cut off, burned away by Rainbow flames.

" **Purging Evil with blades and eyes of Light and Darkness!"** Ophelia snapped her long katana into her holster.

" **Ignis Exorcism!"** Soleil yelled.

"AHHH!" Mikoto's body withered away in a blazing rainbow shower.

"Soleil! Ophelia!" I awed.

"Sorry there was a storm, our boat was a bit late." She smiled.

"Whoa, you're eyes." I awed.

"Cool new power right." She laughed.

Both she and Ophelia's eyes were warped, one black purple with a Grima mark, and one light white with a Naga mark.

"Damn him, unlocking powers like that." Grima's spirit was forced to flee Mikoto's body.

"You're not getting away!" she yelled "Do it now!"

" **Spirit Binding Cage!"** Mitama swung her staff around and pillars of light started to surround the dark spirit.

" **Snake Hex Seal!"** Rhajat swayed and waved her fan to set up a sealing circle with an Ouroboros on it "You can't escape."

"VALIDAR!" Grima roared.

" **Hex Break!"** A crooked looking black magician suddenly appeared from invisibility and shattered both seals "The paltry attempts of child like sealing magic is nothing before me."

"I'll be going now." Grima surrounded his servant in smoke and both fled "Till next time children of fate."

"He ended up getting away in the end." Nina hissed jumping down.

"Still he had to bring in someone to free him, that proves he can be captured." Siegbert nodded.

"Feels like a total waste though to have gone through all that trouble and all we managed to do was take out a single Dread Lord." Shiro grumbled.

"It's one more than we had before." Soleil said, her eyes turning back to normal "One less person imprisoned by that monster."

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We heard that Dwyer had gone on a foolish quest for revenge." Ophelia smiled "With our training as successful as it could be we used Henry's Teleportation gate to gather the others and go to Chon'sin, after which we came to aid you."

"I told them you two could handle it yourselves." Soleil smiled "But just in case…"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"We saw you totally charge in like that!" Selkie cheered "You looked super badass Kana!"

"Really…" I laughed a bit "I don't know, Dwyer did most of it."

"Hmm…" he sighed looking up "Well it's over, now maybe I'll stop being so…angry."

"That's just your Flame Tribe blood." Velouria smiled.

"Maybe." He said "So, what now?"

"We stop hiding." Soleil smiled "We take the fight to him. It won't be easy, Grima's slippery and has multiple hideouts but, together with everyone's strength we'll force him out and take him down!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Getting Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

It was great to be back with everyone for a change and not be fighting evil at the same time. It seemed like everyone was in good spirits and that their training had paid off, I know mine had.

Now I was ready to take the fight to Grima, I had stronger cooler armor, my aptitude for this new magic was growing, the only downside was my eyes which were all heterochromatic now. I still don't know how it happened but Ophelia and I were training one day and the magic just…came out and then our eyes got all weird like this, one purple with Grima's mark and one white with Naga's.

For now, our plan was to head back to Ylisse and regroup with everyone before talking the fight to Grima, we had already delivered a major blow to him by getting rid of Mikoto, but the remaining fighters he had were even stronger, still…revive as may people as he wants as Deadlords, I'll stop them all.

Most of my friends unfortunately had to go home, so it was just Me, Ophelia and Nina heading back to Ylisse in the end.

"Welcome back." Mom smiled when we entered the castle "how did it go?"

"The evil is vanquished." Ophelia bowed.

"We took care of Mikoto." I smiled a bit "Still it felt bad to get rid of Kana's grandmother like that."

"Better than then she keeps living on as a Risen." Nina shrugged.

"I know." I sighed a bit "It just sucks."

"All the more reason to work as fast as we can to take down more of the Deadlords." Ophelia told me.

"Then it's a good thing your back, cause we're working on leads to track them down." Mom said.

"Good, whenever you find one let us know." I told her "Then we'll take'em out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a quick update to remind people this story still is around. Planning on doing some mini arcs with some of the minor Risen Generals.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Moving Pieces

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

I smiled a bit stepping out onto the veranda of the castle, the cool moonlit air of the night brushing on my skin. It was probably passed midnight but I was having trouble getting to sleep so I stepped out for fresh air.

"It's rare to see someone besides myself out here at this hour." A voice said as soft footsteps walked out.

I looked back and saw Lucina stepping out in a night dress.

_Whoa so cute!_

"We haven't had the chance to talk lately." She took a seat "How are you?"

"I'm alright." I laughed a bit sitting on a stone beach with her.

"You're eyes." She looked at me "They're something else."

"Guess it runs in the family." I said looking at the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye.

"I suppose it does, here we are, cousins I guess, Robin is my uncle and you're his grandchild." She laughed a bit "Though it is odd to have a relative so far down the family tree be the same age."

"Our family tree is a little wonky." I said "So, I heard you helped train Siegbert."

"Yes your friend the Prince of Nohr, quite the young swordsman." She smiled bushing her hair back "We worked on a lot."

"I'm sure you didn't have to teach him much." I smiled "Sieg's good at stuff like that."

"Yes, but he still has a lot of room to improve." She said "I felt a strange…savageness in him. One time I tried to end our sparring and he seemed, upset that we weren't fighting more."

"Hmm, I've seen that before myself, I think he gets it from Lady Peri." I told her "She's got a bit of a mean streak herself."

"So I've heard, I'd like to visit those new lands soon myself." She hummed "That boy though, he was special, I wish Gerome could be as charming as he is."

"Are you guys…having problems?" I asked.

"No, no not really." She sighed "I just wish sometimes he wasn't so stoic, yes it has its charms but sometimes I wish he could be more emotional, it's hard to keep a relationship going when I'm the one having to give all the effort."

"Can't say I really know, never been in a relationship." I shrugged "I mean I've chased my fair share of ladies and been chased by my fair share of boys but nothing ever stuck."

"Really, well I know a certain charming prince who's on the market." She smiled.

"Wait you don't…me and Sieg." I blushed "No, we're just friends."

"Gerome and I were, just friends, for a long time too." Lucina said "Sometimes things change."

"Well, I mean." I mumbled "He's a nice guy but…I don't know."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic like that." Lucina smiled "I don't get a lot of chances to talk with other girls like this, my sister is less…interested in feminine things like me."

"You don't strike me as exceptionally girly." I said "I mean you're very pretty but just-."

"I'm a little gruff." She laughed getting up "I guess I get it from my mom, but I like being girly too. Well I should be getting back to bed, good night Soleil."

"Night Lucina." I stood up and leaned on the railing as she headed inside.

I felt the wind blow my hair a bit. Something about what she was saying about love was sticking with me, when they were my age my parents, and even their parents were falling in love with their soulmates…and I haven't.

"I mean I don't have to fall in love but, is it weird that I haven't?" I wondered out loud "I mean I'm not the most appealing to boys probably given how much I go after girls, maybe I need to change things up?"

"Lady Soleil is there a problem?" A guard on patrol walked by the door to the Veranda.

"No, I was just heading to bed." I smiled at him "Goodnight."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

"They seem to have advanced faster than I anticipated." Grima hummed sitting at the end of a long table "I suppose I'll have to make another move to keep them in place, fortunately the only Deadlord we've lost up to this point is Mikoto and frankly, she's not the strongest solider in the army."

"What would you propose my lord?" Validar asked.

"I'll have to step up the speed of some things then." He hummed leaning on his hand, eyes glowing behind his hood "Arete I have work for you!"

"Yes Lord Grima." The woman in the feathered headdress stepped in.

"Take one of the new toys, you're going to eliminate someone for me." He smiled.

"Who is it you need dispatched?" She asked.

"Are you familiar with a woman known as The Voice?"

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"Corrin." Azura stepped in "This letter arrived for you today, it came by…carrier pigeon."

"I see, thank you." The white-haired king took the letter and opened it.

"If you don't mind me asking, who would send you a letter by such unconventional means." Azura asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude Azura but, that's none of your business." Corrin tucked the letter away "Could you please contact Prince Chrom for me, new information has just come to light."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The Front half of this chapter was a trial run for a new side story I'm thinking of. I'd take place in Chosen Two and just be fluffy side bits about the characters, their relationships and stuff like that. It would be canon but not as directly tied in to the resolution of the main plot here.**

**I've got some ideas for it. so keep an eye out.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Escort

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"You wanted to see us?" I went into the throne room with Nina and Ophelia.

"Actually, I didn't call for you, he did." Grandpa Robin pointed at Chrom.

"Girls perfect timing." Chrom smiled getting off the throne "I have a job I'd like you to do for us."

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Are we slaying evil?" Ophelia asked.

"Not quite." Chrom laughed "A friend of mine is looking to take a trip, I was hoping you'd escort her for us."

"It's a her?" I smiled.

"Pardon my frankness sir but…we're not like hiding your mistress or something right?" Nina asked.

"NINA?!" I yelled.

"I assure you it's nothing like that." Chrom seemed a little taken back by her joke "You'll have to pick her up in Chon'sin."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

"Say'ri will fill you in more when you get there." Robin told us "Good Luck."

* * *

**Later**

It took us a little while to get to Chon'sin but it was worth it. It was such a clam peaceful place, it reminded me of Hoshido a bit, the trees, the long katana like swords, the dress, all of it was so rural and peaceful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Say'ri." A woman with long black hair bowed.

"Are you the one we'll be escorting?" I asked.

"No it is not I." Say'ri said leading us along "You client is sleeping at the moment."

"It's two in the afternoon." Nina pointed yes.

"Time does not matter to Lady Tiki." Say'ri smiled opening a door.

The room inside was large, but the only thing in there was a large bed.

"Lady Tiki, it's time to wake up." Say'ri said.

"Hmm…" the sheets shifted a little.

"It's been a week." Say'ri sighed.

"Only a week." A female voice yawned pushing the sheets back "I thought I slept longer this time."

"Whoa…" I awed as beautiful woman stood up out of bed.

She was tall, mature, long green hair and a tight red dress like outfit.

"I see, you are the ones who will be guiding me." She smiled wrapping a scarf around her next.

"Girls this is Lady Tiki." Say'ri explained "The Voice of the Divine Dragon."

"You can just call me Tiki." She smiled looking deeply at me.

"Hi." I blushed.

"You have…beautiful eyes." She hummed.

"Thank you." I said.

Ophelia looked at her.

Tiki hummed a bit "Yes?"

"You need us to escort you?" Ophelia added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Her ears." Ophelia pointed out.

"Oh." I noticed that Tiki had very long ears.

"Will this be a problem?" Tiki asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Good then shall we depart?" Tiki asked.

"Wait we don't even know where we're taking you." Nina said.

"I have a few stops to make on this trip." Tiki said "I must go to the Mila Tree, but with Grima about its best I not go alone."

"Alright, leave it to us." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

Getting to the Mila Tree wasn't actually that hard, though I don't think any of us expected it to be so big, it was towering, up over the clouds.

"We've arrived." Tiki said as we stepped at the base "Fear not we don't need to go all the way to the top."

"Oh thank god." Nina groaned.

"I will be going to the top alone." Tiki said as the sun set.

"Wait, we should come with you." I told her.

"No please." Nina groaned.

"We are supposed to be protecting you." Ophelia said "It would be foolish to leave us behind."

"Very well." Tiki sighed walking into a hole in the tree "Protecting me, they're all worried for nothing."

"You don't think you need an escort?" I asked.

"Coming here was my idea, coming with all of you…that was Say'ri and Chrom's idea." She said "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't need protection."

"I could tell by your ears." I noted "But for some reason if you got ambushed by Grima wouldn't you prefer to have back up?"

Tiki remained silent. I could tell Tiki wasn't trying to be short with us, she just seemed bothered that she was kinda be treated like a child.

"Actually, why we're here can I ask you something?" Nina spoke up.

"Sure."

"That whole Voice of the Divine Dragon, what's all that about?" she asked.

"I see you don't know the story do you girls." Tiki hummed "About me…or the Dragons that used to rule this land."

"Dragons really ruled this place?" I asked.

"Millenia ago Dragons ruled over humans, though over time they started to suffer from degeneration, a disease that drove them mad." Tiki explained "Contrary to human belief the Dragons are not gods, they may have god like abilities but they are not omnipotent. Naga warned them, but few listened to her thoughts that the Dragons were destined to make way for humanity, so they went mad, corrupted by darkness."

"So Grima?" I asked.

"Grima was one of these, as was a dragon called Duma." Tiki explained "In a last effort to save the people of this world the Divine Dragons used their power to cast out or cut down most of the Dark Dragons. Grima was their leader and was killed in this realm, but some dragons, fearing both the Degeneration and the wrath of the Divine Dragons fled into the Outrealms."

"So is that how Hoshido, Nohr and Valla ended up in with Dragon Lineage?" I wondered.

We came out the top of the tree to a moonlight plate, most of it was grass but in the center was a large altar like stone platform.

"I see, so they did make contact." Tiki sighed "In the end Mother sealed off the Outrealms in an effort to keep the dragons away, but it would seem that it wasn't quite strong enough…if what Robin told me is true though I doubt even Naga could have foreseen that those with mixed blood of her and Grima would use a multidimensional transfer spell."

"Wait so Father's blunder…was inevitable?" Ophelia asked "It was not the fault of Aunt Morgan's magic that cause the rift to unite these world, but the fact that she was the one preforming the spell?"

"Tis merely conjecture." Tiki stepped up to the Altar and kneeled at a smaller section "Now, please leave me, I wish not to be disturbed."

"Of course." I gestured for the girls to leave.

We headed a ways off and made camp back near the entrance to the tree's trunk. It was late so I told Ophelia and Nina to sleep and I'd take first watch, still…I started to get concerned when Lady Tiki didn't return.

"Hmm." I went back towards the altar and found her looking up, her face wasn't calm like it had been on the walk here but…angry.

"So their dark destiny returns once more." Tiki said "But-yes I understand…no I will do no such thing…s-yes but."

_Who's she talking too?_

"I cannot abandon them, it was you who told us to guide the humans." Tiki said "I will not abandon them-Yes I know but-stop telling me what to do Mother! I…I apologize for the outburst Lady Naga."

_Wait Naga is Tiki's…_

"AGH!" I grabbed my eye as it seemed to burn "Huh?"

I looked up and suddenly I could see a woman in the sky, beautiful but ghostly in appearance.

_That's…_

"Hmm…" Tiki looked back.

"It would seem you have an unwanted guest." Naga hummed slowly fading away "I have told you all I will Tiki."

"Wait I still, mother please!" Tiki sighed.

"Lady Tiki, are you alright?" I asked.

"No. no I'm not." She sighed "Mother want's me to return here and sleep, rather than do anything about this coming war."

"Why did you come here to talk with her?" I asked.

"I had hoped she'd return to me more of my power but…even though I'm over two thousand years old she still treats me like a child."

"You're really her daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, though I've never known her as anything more than that image in the sky." She frowned.

"In Manakete or Dragon terms isn't being a few thousand years old still a kid?" I asked "Maybe that's why she treats you that way."

"You've met Nowi and Nah correct?" she asked and I nodded "Nowi is only a around a thousand yet you've seen how she acts and looks, barely a teenage. At the stage of my life I'm in, I would be the human equivalent of a twenty-year-old woman, yet people treat me like some child who can't take care of herself. They always have as long as I can remember, even Marth…though I suppose at that time I was a child."

_She might not look it, but she's just a girl like me huh? She want's to be independent, she want's her parents approval, she wants to be herself._

"Then make your own decision's." I smiled "What's something that you want to do that Say'ri or Chrom or even Naga won't let you do."

"Well…I have wanted to see those new lands but they wanted to stay here." She frowned.

"Then let's go." I held her hands and jumped "I'll take you to all those place, Nohr, Hoshido, Valla. Me, Nina and Ophelia will take you there."

"I…I shouldn't and I wouldn't want to get you girls in trouble." She said.

"Our job's to watch you." Nina stepped out.

"Wherever you go we are supposed to follow." Ophelia bowed.

"Come on." I smiled "Let's take a trip!"

"…" Tiki slowly smiled "Yes, let's go on a trip!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Windmire

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

In order to get Tiki to see the new world we had to get back across the sea, so we got a spot on a ferry boat and headed out.

"This feels unnecessary." Tiki said.

"The hood will keep people from noticing you." Nina said "You're like some kinda celebrity we'll get see right away."

"No I mean taking the boat, I am able to fly you know." Tiki said.

"A flying dragon isn't inconspicuous." I laughed "Besides, Ophelia isn't so big on flying."

"That is not true!" My cousin yelled "I just…get a little air sick is all. The sky fears my power!"

"We'll be docking in Plegia this time." I said "It's the closest to the new lands and will keep us from having to sneak through Ylissien territory."

"It sounds like a plan, running away like this…" Tiki sighed "It's a bit exhilierating."

"Welcome to the fun side." Nina laughed.

We sailed for a majority of the day before docking in the main Plegian port.

"We just need to make a quick stop." I said leading the way.

"The message was sent on ahead." Nina bowed.

"Wait this way leads too…the castle?" Tiki asked.

"I'm hoping we can catch a ride." I smiled walking up and finding the dark-skinned woman "Hey! Aunt Aversa!"

She looked over and sighed.

"Quit your screaming!" she snapped "And don't call me that, I'm no aunt of yours."

"You are on our heroic family tree." Ophelia said.

"Your letter was mess." Aversa sighed "What do you want?"

"I'm taking a friend to see Nohr, Hoshido and Valla and was hoping we could use Henry's jump gate?" I asked.

"He's still repairing it, those gates are great but they take so much magic and shut down for like a month after you use them." She said "You'll be walking with you…wait."

She looked at Tiki.

"Uhh…hello." The green haired woman waved.

"GAAA!" Aversa yelled "What is she doing out here?!"

"We're going on a trip." I smiled.

"You…took the Voice?!" she laughed "Maybe we are more related than I like to think, how positively naughty."

"I guess we'll just have to walk then." I told her "Thanks anyway."

"Still this is serious, you'd better not mess up if she gets hurt…it won't matter who you're related too you won't be getting away with anything less than years in the dungeon."

"I've got this." I laughed "Let's go!"

* * *

**Later**

The trek across the Plegian desert was just as ungodly hot as I remembered but thankfully traveling at night cut back on that before getting into Nohrian territory and the capital of Windmire.

"This style, I've never seen such dark colors and stones used so plentifully." Tiki awed at the busy streets "It's nothing like Chon'sin at all."

We were in the main market of the city and it was hard to keep up with her since she was so childlike in her exploration, running from stall to stall to see all kinds of unique clothes, foods and toys.

"There's a lot of people around so I don't want to lose track of her." Nina said.

"I don't think we need to worry much here, I doubt anyone from Nohr knows who Tiki even is." I laughed.

"LOOK OUT!"

I heard a commotion from down the block and saw a horse charging down the road.

"WHOA!" I tackled Tiki to the side "So much for an easy trip."

The horse slowed to a stop near Ophelia when she held a hand up.

"You're as volatile as ever aren't you boy." Ophelia rubbed his head.

"This horse is so large." Tiki looked at him "Much larger than those I've seen."

"Different breeds I guess." Nina shrugged.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He just ran off."

"Sounds like par for the course with you and Avel." I laughed as Sophie came up to us.

"Oh it's you guys, no one is hurt right?" she asked.

"We're fine." I smiled.

"Is this your horse?" Tiki asked.

"Kinda." Sophie sighed.

"He likes you." She smiled.

"Sophie this is Tiki a…new friend of ours." I explained "Tiki this is Princess Sophie one of the Nohrian royals."

"It's a pleasure." Tiki smiled.

"Are you guys just passing through?" Sophie asked holding the reigns of her horse.

"We're looking around for a bit, showing Tiki all sorts of new places." I explained.

"Come to the castle then, I'm sure everyone'd love to see you." She smiled.

"Well I don't see a reason not to." I shrugged.

* * *

**Later**

"Something smells nice." Tiki smiled as we walked around the castle.

"Probably from the kitchen." Sophie told her "Right around now Aunt Peri should be cooking dinner."

"A queen who cooks"?" Nina laughed.

"She won't let anyone else prepare her meals." Sophie sighed "Apparently she's been like this for a long time."

Inside Peri was humming around the kitchen.

"Roast, looks yummy." Tiki said.

"You pick I pick off a part of you!" Peri slammed a cleaver down to cut something "Okay?"

"Y-Yes." Tiki nodded.

"Aunt Peri, the others will be joining us for dinner, is that okay?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, I'll have to make more though." She smiled.

"We'll get out of your hair then." I smiled back.

* * *

**Later**

"It's been a while." I said talking with Sieg after dinner, the two of us standing around chatting while everyone else made small talk.

"Yes." He hummed "Your new friend there."

"Don't mind Tiki I'm just taking her sightseeing." I told her "I trust you won't make a big deal out of it."

"Of course not." He said "It won't cause an issue for her homeland will it?"

"Tiki's not royalty, she's more of a religious figure." I told him "Sieg you alright, you seem a bit fidgety?"

"Nerves I suppose." He told me.

"You nervous about what?" I laughed.

"Soleil." He looked at me "I…"

"Oh gods your not like dying or something are you?" I asked.

"Nothing like that." He smiled "I overheard something the other day that I wasn't supposed to hear, while I was training with Lucina."

"What?" I asked.

"King Chrom received a letter from my father." Siegbert said "Requesting something."

"What troops or protection, is this about Grima, your Dad's not upset right?" I asked.

"It's not about that." He looked at me "He was requesting you."

"Me?"

"You are technically a member of Chrom's royal line which means you are of his house." Sieg explained "Father was requesting you become my betrothed."

"Wait like…Married?!" I yelled.

"Keep it down." He hissed.

"People still do that stuff?" I asked.

"Apparently so." Sieg sighed "I didn't think it was something Father would do but perhaps with times as they are he's merely planning for the future."

"I can't…believe this." I said "They didn't agree, did they?"

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out." He told me.

"The way you're talking…you're not seriously okay with this are you?" I asked "Cause Sieg, I'm sure as hell not."

"I'll do what I must for my kingdom." He said.

"I…need some air." I walked out to the balcony.

_They wouldn't so something like that would they? There's no way right, Grandpa married into royalty, Mom and Dad loved each other, none of them were ever stuck with something like this, there's no way they'll let it happen to me._

"Hey you alright?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I grinned hiding my frustrations "Tomorrow let's head for our next stop okay?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Your Choice

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

I was eager to get out of Castle Krakenburg first thing the next morning so we hit the road for Valla early.

"It's chilly here." Tiki shivered a bit.

"Valla has a colder climate, very boreal in nature." Ophelia said.

"Ferox is similar." Tiki said.

"Let's head for Castle Valla, you can meet the royals here too." I smiled "There's someone there I want you to talk too."

"These are the ones you mention who can also become dragons?" Tiki asked as we entered the castle gate.

"Hmm…" I paused for a bit.

"Is there a problem?" Tiki looked at me.

"I just…haven't been back here." I sighed entering "I was just thinking about something, but yeah the royal family here are descendants of Anankos."

"How interesting, you are descendants of Grima and Naga yet present no similar abilities." She said.

We entered and no sooner did we get inside than I was grabbed in a hug.

"Soleil!" Kana cheered "You're here again!"

"Nice to see you too." I smiled patting her head "Kana this is my friend Tiki, I was hoping you could show her your transformation."

"Sure if you want." Kana nodded "Mama says I need to do that outside though, apparently I break too much stuff inside."

We went outside on the frosty turf and watched Kana turn into her deer like dragon form.

"I've never seen anything like it." Tiki said "The world is so vast."

"I'm running to take care of something." I told Nina "Can you keep an eye on Tiki…and Ophelia."

"Sure, where are you going?" Nina asked.

"I figure if we're here I wanna check in on Dwyer." I told him.

* * *

**Later**

"Didn't know you were coming to visit." Dwyer kicked a box into the corner "I would have cleaned up a bit more."

"It's fine I'm sure you've been busy going through your Dad's stuff." I smiled.

"Someone has to do it." He sighed "Probably wouldn't have gotten this bad if I hadn't been gone so soon after."

"How is your Mom?" I asked.

"Still as depressed, I hate seeing her like this but I don't know what to do about it." He said grabbing a cup "Coffee?"

"Sure, if it's by you." I smiled.

"So." He poured to mugs and sat down "What's with the troubled face?"

"You could tell?" I laughed.

"I have a way of reading my masters, though it's a lot easier to know what Princess Kana is thinking than you." He smiled softly "So, what's the problem?"

"Funny enough it's about being a Princess." I frowned "Sieg told me that King Xander tried to…have an arraigned marriage between the two of us."

"People still do that?" he asked.

"I said the same thing." I laughed "I don't think Chrom will say yes but."

"You're worried he might?" he asked.

"I don't know but I know I don't wanna marry him, I'd rather marry you." I joked.

"Good to know." He hummed.

"I like Sieg he's great, I'm sure he'll make some girl happy but it's not supposed to be me." I sighed.

"Then say that." Rinkah walked out "Tell them to stuff it."

"Mom." Dwyer gasped "You're up."

"My father tried the same shit with me." Rinkah told me "Tried to make me marry some chieftain from a smaller tribe so they could become part of the Flame Tribe, I refused challenged him to combat for my own hand and won my choice."

"So you're saying I duel Xander?" I laughed.

"Not that, you'd probably lose." She smirked "Don't feel like you gotta do crap for anyone else, find your own person to love."

"Yeah, I plan on it, guy or girl I'm gonna find the perfect beauty for me." I grinned.

"That's the spirit." She said "Now, enough chatting Dwyer we need to pack."

"Where are we going?" he asked "I have work here."

"All this talk of home and all that's happened, I wanna take a tribe back home I have something to do there." Rinkah told him.

"I don't wanna." Dwyer sighed "Every time with visit Grandpa he's a total drag."

"Hey we're going to Hoshido tomorrow." I said "You guys should come with us."

"Better than traveling alone." Rinkah shrugged "Fine with me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. The Flame Tribe

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

Our march to Hoshidan territory was mostly uneventful, having added Rinkah and Dwyer to the crew made for some extra conversation, of course Tiki was chatting Rinkah up with her curiosities.

"And thus, we've arrived." Ophelia said as we crossed the border under a large bridge like gate.

"This Hoshido, you said it's similar to Chon'sin." Tiki looked around "These trees I've never seen one's like it."

"They're called Sakura blossoms." Nina told her.

"We've got lots in the capital!"

Someone sprung off the wall and landed softly.

"Hello!" Selkie hugged me.

"Selkie!" I hugged her back "It's been forever."

"I know right." She laughed.

"What are you doing out here in the dead zone?" Nina asked.

"Border Patrol duty." She sighed "I got stuck with it, where are you guys going?"

"The Flame Tribe." Rinkah said.

"Oh, okay…" Selkie hummed "I don't know if you wanna do that right now?"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They're like super unsupportive of Ryoma right now." She said.

"For what reason?" I asked.

"Well they wanted land after the war and that's not really possible now." Selkie explained "That and him marrying Camilla, they're still bitter about the whole Nohrian thing."

"Of course." Rinkah sighed "Only ever worried about themselves."

"We might have to go around then, sorry Tiki." I told her.

"It's fine, though I was looking forward to it." She sighed.

"We're going, I'll beat some sense back into them." Rinkah growled.

"I'd totally come with but if I leave this post Mom'll super kill me, and she's a ninja so she totally knows how." Selkie laughed.

"It's fine, we're passing through Hoshido after this, so we'll probably see you there." I said.

"I'll tell everyone!" she smiled "You guys will have a blast, we'll have a big party!"

"We'll see you around Selkie." I waved "Keep the border safe."

"It's secure while I'm here." She gave a toothy grin "No red flares here."

"Red Flares?" Nina asked.

"We use special flares, if any of the gates suffer trouble and need back up we have special smoke flares, they're no fun though they burn my nose." She giggled "White smoke means all clear, Red means medical or such and Blue means the gate is under attack."

"Well stay safe." I told her "We'll see you around."

* * *

**Later**

"That's the Flame Tribe Village?" I asked.

We had come to some red cliffs, etched into the sides were clay buildings and tents. You could smell the warm smoke from the village a mile away, not to mention.

The gate was a large charcoal black arch with bony like decoration on it.

"Halt!" before we could enter the guards at the gate crossed spears to block us "No outsiders."

"Move outta the way." Rinkah told them "They're with me."

"Lady Rinkah!" they straightened up "Of course."

We entered the village; the sandy pavement underfoot was almost warm to the touch.

"There's a subterranean volcano here." Rinkah told us leading us to the center of the village "That's why it's so hot, to my people it's like a god, we use it for weapon smithing and more."

Everyone was dressed similar to her with baggy pants, bandage wraps and horned masks.

"There it is, the Chief's House." Rinkah pointed to a large clay longhouse with white grey smoke pluming out a chimney "Let's get this over with."

She pushed the door open violently.

"Geez Ma." Dwyer sighed.

Inside was a large bonfire, I don't know how that's safe inside a house but one made out of clay is probably safe for that and I figured that's where the smoke outside came from. Around the fire were a group of people, mostly men but there were a few ladies, mostly big beefy ladies. The one who seemed most focused on us was the oldest looking fellow in the room, he had a scraggly white beard and long unkempt hair that was the same color, there was an oversized spiked metal club next to him, he may have had older looking skin but he very much had the muscles to swing something like that around. Near him was a woman with long grey black hair, light muscles and a peaceful face.

"Rinkah." The woman smiled.

"Mother." She said "Father."

"What brings you here?" the man said looking towards Dwyer "Finally come to rejoin the tribe?"

_That must be the chief, Rinkah's father._

"No." Rinkah said "Valla is my home now, it's where my family is."

He looked at us next "You bring outsiders here?"

"You can't keep this place closed off forever Father, the world is changing, you need to change with it!" Rinkah said "There's a war coming and now you decide to cut yourself off from Hoshido, our only ally?"

"They betray our faith, they are lucky I don't storm they're gates and take what is mine." The man said "Your people suffer yet you keep our lineage submissive to another kingdom's royal family? The boy should be here training to take over someday, instead he waits hand and foot on that princess, he's worse than that fool of a husband you had."

"Don't you dare bring Jakob into this!" Rinkah snapped.

"Phoenix." The woman sighed "Please."

"There's nothing to discuss, leave." The man said.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." Rinkah said "Not till we settle this."

Rinkah left and the rest of us followed.

"The chief seems strict." Tiki noted.

"He always has been, if it's not for the tribe he doesn't give a crap." Rinkah said under her breath.

"Is your Grandfather always so…strict?" I asked Dwyer.

"Yup." He said "He's been hounding me ever since I met him about being Chieftain, like Mom said if it doesn't do his tribe any favors he doesn't care."

* * *

**Later**

**NO POV**

"She wasn't there." Arete said.

"So, I've heard through the grape vine." Grima hummed "She's globetrotting it seems."

"Pardon?" Arete said "Milord you sent me out here with that man and he's getting agitated."

"Of course, a warlord like him lives to conquer." Grima said "Last I heard the lovely Miss Tiki is in the Flame Tribe, make haste and you can catch here quickly."

"The Flame Tribe is fiercely territorial, it won't cause a problem will it?" Arete asked.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with them." Grima smiled under his hood "I've made some moves to ensure your safe passage into their territory."

"I see, we'll move at once Milord." She bowed.

"Don't need me for a bit, I'm taking care of something in the meantime." Grima told her as he faded away.

"Very well." Arete climbed aboard her horse "Come along you two, we're leaving."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. Betrayl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Huh?" I looked around "Where am I?"

There was nothingness as far as I could see.

"You're dreaming." A voice said behind me.

"Ha!" I jumped back "Grima!"

"In the flesh, or…dream apparition as it were." I smirked.

"What the hell are you doing in my head?" I growled.

"Having a chat." He said sitting in the air "Ophelia was much more personal when we had these chats."

"Yeah and you brainwashed her!" I growled.

You know I really don't appreciate you interfering in my plans, Tiki isn't supposed to move to this side of the sea." He looked at me.

"You're not the boss of her." I said.

"Oh I know that." He smiled under his hood "Though you're not the only one making new friends."

I glared at him.

"The other me and Chrom used to go on and on about bonds and friendship." He rolled his hand flippantly "So I took their advice and made some friends."

"You, friends?" I scoffed "So you made more zombies?"

"There are always more fun people to bring around, as a matter of fact I'm on my way to get more now."

"More gravedigging?" I glared.

"No actually not this time, there's no grave for this one, not yet at least." He laughed and started to fade away "Don't worry it's no one you know, but I think it's time for you to wake up, sounds like there's quite the commotion out there."

* * *

**Real World.**

"GAH!" I sat up and grabbed my head.

"Finally!" Nina snapped "I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes, get your stuff on there's a problem."

"Arete's here isn't she?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" she whispered.

"I just felt it." I sighed "Grima came to me in a dream."

"For real, Well it's worse than just Arete, come on." Nina said "And be quiet I haven't woken anyone else yet."  
I followed Nina to the window, outside in the main street were two horses, one carried Arete but the other horse was massive, and the man riding it was too. He was covered in full body crimson red armor, the helmet even had horns.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know but he's not the problem." Nina pointed "That is."

She pointed down and that's when I saw it.

"He didn't." I bit my lip.

Down there between the two horses was a man in a full waiter like suit, I recognized him on the spot…it was Jakob.

"This is…too cruel." I frowned.

"We need to move them out of the town." Nina said.

"Wait." I held her back "Why is there no commotion, when we tried to come in we needed Rinkah to help up get in the gate, but they're just walking down the street, no guards, no fighting."

"You're saying they…walked right in the front door." She asked.

"There's your answer." I pointed as Arete got off her horse and walked up to the chief's house only to be pointed in our direction.

"Shit we've gotta go now!" I yelled.

"They seriously sold us out?" Nina said.

"I don't know but we need to get ready, we're either gonna run or gonna fight." I told her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. Flee

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

With the hammer about to drop Nina and I quickly woke the others and told them what was happening, Arete was here with two other Risen Lords and they were hunting for Tiki.

"Damn it all." Rinkah hissed "What is my father doing?"

"I'm sorry I've done nothing but cause you problems." Tiki frowned.

"It's not your fault, we need to get you out of here." I said "Hoshido's capital is closest I think we should try and go there for safety and backup."

"I think that's a bad idea." Dwyer said "The Flame tribe is too heated right now, if we try and bring them here it'll start a war for sure."

"We can't very well leave Risen Generals unattended either." Ophelia said.

"The Flame Tribe isn't loyal to Grima." I said "Most of them from what Nina said didn't even know who the Deadlords here are."

"What are you thinking?" Nina asked.

"What if…Grima is only working with Chief Phoenix." I said "Then changing the chief could let us change their ability to be here."

"Hmm?" Rinkah looked at me.

"You said you beat your dad in single combat once to win your own choice of husband." I said "What if you challenge him again for the title of chief, you win and then the Tribe will be back on our side."

"It could work, the tribe is fiercely loyal to the chief." Rinkah said "Alright I'll do it."

"There's still a problem, the Risen aren't just going to let us kick them out." Nina said.

"Okay, then I'll take Tiki out of town and watch her." I told them "This way we'll know she's safe."

"Okay, Nina, Dwyer and I will divert the Risen long enough for us to gain allies." Ophelia said.

"Okay sounds like we've got a plan." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

Tiki and I made a break for it right away, heading out the back of the village before anyone could catch up, I had faith that the others would be able to hold them off for Rinkah, Arete may be strong but Ophelia is the best mage I know.

"I'm sorry you had to do this." Tiki followed quickly behind me "I feel awful."

"It's nothing to worry about, this is just another day for me honestly." I joked.

I suddenly slid to a stop.

_Where we not fast enough?_

Blocking the main exit to the village was that big guy in the red armor.

"Walhart." Tiki hissed "So he's been revived too."

"You know this guy?" I asked.

"He once was known as The Conqueror." Tiki explained "He ran a campaign that conquered nearly all of Valm, Chrom and the others defeated him."

"I thought I locked you away in that tree." He said grabbing an axe.

"I haven't been there in years." Tiki said "No one will ever imprison me again!"

"HMPH!" I held up my shield arm to block him and slid back "Holy crap he's strong."

Before I could ready again he prepared to strike a second time.

_Carp!_

"HRY!" the attack was suddenly blocked by a wing like cover in front of me.

"Are you alright?" Tiki asked in an almost spectral like voice.

"Incredible." I looked at her dragon from.

"I told you, I really didn't need an escort." She said changing back "There's not enough room here to use my dragon form to its fullest, I'll support you as best I can though."

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Is this some kind of sick fucking joke!" Rinkah said "Siding with the Devil, letting overgrown zombies into the village, sell your own family out?"

"I'm protecting this village, more than you can say." Phoenix hummed.

"Now don't be so mean to the chief." Arete strolled in "He's only trying to help his people."

She swirled her finger and a dark sigil appeared.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get in the way." She hummed **"Nosferatu!"**

" **Ivaldi!"** I held up my hand and canceled out her darkness with light magic.

"Damn you girl." She hissed.

"RAAAH!" Rinkah used her club to send her father flying through a wall "I'll deal with him."

We let her leave while I used my magic to knock Arete back with a wind gust.

" **Hex Arrow: Flame arrow!"**

Nina flipped back and let her arrow fly, but before it hit its target it was knocked down.

"No way." Nina slid back.

"Excellent work Jakob." Arete smiled smugly "Now help me get rid of these worms."

"Yes milady." He bowed.

"HHMM!" Dwyer slid by, his hand engulfing with flames "I knew Soleil was leaving something out!"

Jakob quickly blocked but the force of Dwyer's cross up was enough to blow him away.

"Let's settle this someplace else, I wouldn't want Mom to see." He chased after him.

"HMPH!" I tried to blast Arete again only for her to use her own wind magic to stop my gust "Nina go with Dwyer."

"I'll be more useful here with you." Nina said.

"You must assist him." I told her "It is a cruel star to have stricken our friend with such a fate, please, do not let him do something like this alone. You are Soleil and I's retainer, you will do what we say! **Elfire!"**

I used a flame wall to block Arete.

"Now go!" I glared into the fire.

"Hmph." Nina ran passed "Yes…milady."

"HEH!" Arete washed the flames away "Well then you little magic minx, prepare for the end."

"I, Ophelia Dusk Princess of the Royal House of Ylisse, defer such things to you." I said.

"What?" she growled.

"Age before beauty." I smirked "You old hag."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
